One Thousand and One
by Western White Tiger
Summary: AU. While pursuing his path of conquest, Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West, annihilates the Eastern Realm and captures the renowned miko, Kikyo, forcing her to obey his every command. Despite her begrudging aid, Sesshomaru soon discovers that his conquest is no easy task, especially since the miko shares an unforgettable past with him. CURRENTLY BEING REVISED!
1. Chapter 1-Entwined Crossroad

**Happy New Year to all the readers and authors!**

**After reading so many fanfiction during the holidays, I can no longer suppress the urge to post a story of my own. As a long time Kikyo fan, I have decided to dedicate my leisure time in writing a SessXKik story. This is my first fanfic and a lot of the inspirations for the plot are actually from reading different stories. It is my hope that none of the canon characters will become OOC even though there will be a number of OCs making their appearances.**

**Anyway, please bear with me if I make any mistakes or errors, especially in terms of the language (spelling, grammar, etc.).**

**All characters (Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha) from the series Inuyasha that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Rumiko Takahashi to thank for that.**

**Warning: there will be a lot of OCs as the story takes place in an Alternative Universe. **

...

...

...

**Chapter 1- Entwined Crossroad**

* * *

**"So, it has finally begun."**

**"Many, many years have passed since then. Let's just hope they won't bore us." **

…

The cold marble floor of the throne room was glistening from the flickering candle lights placed on holders fixed to the walls. With its burnished surface, it appeared as though no feet had ever stepped into the room. The eerie glow of the lights created shadows in corners that mutated into silhouettes. They expanded and spiraled of their own accord, casting ominous shades of black.

Two people occupied the vast space. The gloomy atmosphere in the area did nothing but amplify their dread. Sitting crossed legged on the floor, the first person grimaced. He was a compacted middle-aged man with shoulder-length auburn hair. His attire consisted of a yellow silk kimono spotted with breast armor on top.

"Saint Hijiri… what should I do?" Withdrawing his hand from his companion's cool touch, the Lord of the East finally voiced out his thought. His question was directed at the figure clad in white kneeing down before him. Her face was covered with a veil, so it was impossible to read her emotions.

"Takaharu-dono, resistance is futile. The future ahead of you is shrouded in darkness. You will not survive the upcoming battle." The voice seemed unruffled, like she was merely talking about the weather.

Takaharu's face contorted to show trepidation as he absorbed her words. If not for the current situation, he would have quirk a brow at her apathetic tone. What did she see to incite such behavior? Aloof as she was, Takaharu knew that the saint cared deeply for him. It was why she came to warn him despite the energy that she must exert in the process. Although useful, the technique that allowed her to foresee the future had its drawbacks. To begin with, it required a lot of concentration and physical strength.

Lost in thought as he was, he was unaware that Saint Hijiri had gracefully risen to her feet; it was only the sound of her voice that dragged him out of his deliberation. "It will be wise if you leave this land. Your life would not be forfeit that way. The future I prophesy only involves your death qualify you remain here and battle."

Takaharu shook his head with a bitter smile. How could he forsake his land? As inexperienced as he was in warfare, it was his responsibility to lead his people. He was trembling with absolute terror at the thought of death. Nevertheless, he was no coward; he would not run away from the enemy. Rather than living a cowardly life, he would take his last breathe as a man.

"No, it's my duty as a king to fight alongside my people. If this castle were to fall, then I shall fall with it," he said, a gallant look spreading across his features.

Saint Hijiri said nothing and the silent only prompted Takaharu to speak again. "Saint Hijiri, will you assist me in the coming battle? Your strength is highly revered. Demons and evil spirits naturally fear you."

The figure in white lowered her head slightly, giving his request some thoughts. Despite Takaharu's praises, she had never fought on the front line with the soldiers before. Positioning herself in front of the enemy's eyesight was risky, especially since her expertise was unapt in the open. But upon sensing the desperation from the Lord of the East, sympathy flooded into her veins and she found herself unwilling to turn down his request.

"I shall give my fullest support in the upcoming battle… but on one condition," she eventually agreed.

"State it." Hope rekindled inside his heart and the Lord of the East leaned forward to listen attentively. Everything about the saint was mysterious and unpredictable; there was no telling what she might ask for. Vast riches sounded like the ideal bargain to strike with a ruler, though given her personality, wealth didn't seem to have much of an appeal. Regardless, Takaharu was determined to obtain the saint's aid. If she could be persuaded, then his army would stand a better chance.

The saint offered no verbal response immediately. Instead, she took off her veil gently to reveal the face of a dazzling woman with porcelain skin and shimmering mahogany eyes. With the covering off, her flowing tresses of obsidian hair was free to descend until it reached past her hips.

"I wish to partake in this battle as Kikyo, miko Kikyo. Under this name, I swear my loyalty to you, Takaharu-dono." In a display of respect, the woman closed her eyes and bowed humbly. Her long hair, as smooth as silk, fluttered down and framed the side of her face. Perchance she was irritated by them, for she immediately reached into her breast pocket and took out a strip of white ribbon. With practiced movements, she swiftly bonded her lustrous hair into a loose ponytail, leaving only two locks of thick strands to dangle freely on either side of her face. They reached just below her shoulders before curling upwards to meet the rest of her hair behind her back.

Takaharu was only half listening as his jaws slackened in amazement. He was instantly memorized by her exquisiteness. The word _beauty_ was comparatively dull to describe her. She was an entity with a godly appearance spoken only in stories, and arrived to soothe his troubled soul. Had he not known better, Takaharu would've believed that he had fallen in battle and was in heaven.

His father, the previous king, introduced his son to Saint Hijiri back when he was still a child. Since then, Takaharu valued her as his consultant. Like his father, he never bothered with her true identity, as her unfailing loyalty was all he needed. However, now that she showed her face, he was stunned to see that she was actually a young woman of no more than twenty. How that was possible was beyond his knowledge and he found himself gawking at her blankly.

"Takaharu-dono? Your response?"

The subject of his contemplation spoke and pulled him away from his musing. Blinking to gather his scattered mind, Takaharu cleared his throat and consented, "Very well, I accept and value your decision."

* * *

The Eastern Palace was hidden in a misty valley surrounded by a nearby forest. Trees lined the area, encasing the stronghold and the surrounding with leaves that camouflaged the vicinity. Behind the castle were clustered wooden huts that formed one of the smallest villages in the east. Ever since the signal for evacuation was given, the village was deserted as its inhabitants took flight, moving closer to where the majority of the human population was. In comparison to the other regions, the Eastern Realm flourished with life and humans dominated in number. However, many preferred living away from the borders that separated the east and the west, where the Eastern Palace was conveniently situated.

To the west of the forest, the ground sloped slightly upward, barely perceivable, as it as it gradually morphed into a monotonous shade of brownish-yellow. Not a single strand of grass sprouted from the unfertilized soil that used to be beautiful meadows. The place was left abandoned and now stood as a barren wasteland. Its conditions were just ideal for a battlefield.

Further down the dull landscape were rocky cliff faces that marked the end of the Eastern Realm. An impassive figure stood from one of the precipices, with long flowing silver mane that blew freely in the autumn winds. The morning sunlight bounced off his lustrous armor and breastplate that he wore on top of the upperparts of his white warrior kimono. The clothing was practically designed for the occasion, and the red cheery blossom insignia representing his clan's crest, found on his left shoulder, bore out his royal status.

He was truly a majestic figure, full of pride and self-assurance. The two swords strapped onto his yellow and blue obi answered willingly to his strength as they hummed their ecstatic melodies. From afar, one could only perceive him as a wandering warrior with an odd fashion scene, having a white furred pelt that looked lumbering in battle. It was attached to his right shoulder, miraculously defying gravity that it levitated just off the ground. However, the notion was the furthest from the truth, and closer examination would reveal his demonic features that his human form still possessed. The pointed elf-like ears, the blue crescent moon that adorned his forehead, and the magenta stripes that ran along the side of his pale cheeks were all evidence of his heritage.

Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West and the ruler of the Western Realm, could see his destination. His sharp eyes caught the magnificent castle glinting in the sunlight. As his golden orbs shifted to the right, his superhuman vision could distinguish the scattering specks below as humans. From his position, it was not difficult to note their effort for a counterattack. They were trying to organize an army to defend against the intruders from the west. But with time and manpower opposing them, their defeat was as predictable as a certain hanyou Sesshomaru knew. And being the opportunist he was, he was going to take full advantage of their predicament.

_'One should never lower their guards, even when sheltered by their own home.'_ Recalling one of his father's advices, Sesshomaru relished the thought of a simple victory. His fingers traced the hilt of his swords as he continued examining the opposition.

_'As expected, their so-called defense is appalling. Victory is guaranteed… Nonetheless, I highly doubt the humans would submit without a confrontation.'_ A battle was unavoidable, no matter what angle Sesshomaru looked from. Given that realization, he hoped for a challenge worthy of his status. Although realistically, he knew that no human could possibly be a threat to him, save for perhaps the miko.

The miko, who resigned in the east, was believed to be the strongest of her kind. There were tales claiming that she was chosen by the gods and blessed with powers that could rival a daiyoukai's. From Sesshomaru's perspective, the stories seemed overly exaggerated and provocatively undermined the strength of a daiyoukai. As powerful as the miko sounded, she was still a human, and was therefore constrained by a human's stamina and mortality. It was contemptuous to think that she could become his equal.

Certainly, the rumors alone wouldn't have prompted Sesshomaru to spare the miko even a glance. But the fact that said miko was believed to be deeply involved in the legend that intrigued Sesshomaru meant that she warranted his full attention. There was no point in denying that she was the integral part in his conquest and for that reason alone, he had come to claim her as his property. The other humans mattered nothing to him, but he would get some entertainment from their anguish screams as he turn their home into nothing more than a pile of rubble. There was no need for another stronghold apart from his, as he would soon become the only ruler of the Great Continent. It was his ambition, and his life time purpose.

However, in order to become the chosen ruler spoken in the legend, it was his role to unify the four realms under his name. Verification from the gods was necessary and it came in the form of four celestial kokuho that he would have to take from the other three rulers controlling the east, north, and south.

In the past, many before him deemed themselves to be worthy as the one chosen. Driven by their desire for glory and power, they pursue the path of conquest, only to be humiliated and defeated. They were not the chosen ruler, and therefore were not accepted by the gods. Obviously, Sesshomaru had no desire of repeating his predecessors' mistake. He was confident that he was the true ruler; he could exhibit both the strength and intelligence eligible for the position. All he needed now was to assemble the proof and obtain the crucial power to exceed his father, who surprisingly failed to attain the title as the True Ruler.

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you certain that you want my entire division to focus solely on capturing the miko? Is that not too excessive?" A fruity voice belonging to a demoness abruptly spoke, interrupting Sesshomaru from his thoughts.

His face was devoid of emotion as he cast an indifferent glance at the warrior who had scaled the cliff and was now standing behind him. She was a seasoned swordswoman and one of his most loyal servants, having the privilege to wear the Inu Clan's crest on her katana's scabbard. The red cheery blossom insignia was currently barely decipherable, as the weapon strapped to her obi was mostly concealed in her long khaki kimono. As if to match the attire, her outer layer consisted of a winged vest that served as an additional protection against the cold and weapons.

"Do as you are told, Kotori. Never question my orders," Sesshomaru stated in a voice that far surpassed the coldness of the winter winds.

"I understand, my lord. I apologize for my impudence." Having been Sesshomaru's servant since a child, Kotori understood that the Lord of the West loathed any form of insubordination, intentional or otherwise. Her blue eyes widened in apprehension, as not even time could make her immune to the imposing pressure that her lord exerted. Like a rejected puppy, her ears, which greatly resembled a falcon's wings, slouched in disappointment. Disinclined to irritate her lord, the demoness with long brown hair tied into a ponytail retreated several steps, all the while deep in thought.

_'My opponent is a human, a species that is inferior to our kind in every way. They are weak… So I don't understand. Why does Sesshomaru-sama proceed with such caution?' _Kotori knew that doubting Sesshomaru was scornful for someone of her ranks. Still, she could not help but contemplate on the matter. How much resistance can a miko actually put up against an army of youkai? _'Oh, well. I suppose it is a question I'll have an answer for once I see this miko.'_

The silence ruled for several minutes until an orotund voice rang out. "Sesshomaru, when do we start? Everyone is ready to go, you know."

This time, the Lord of the West didn't bother to glance at the newcomer for he knew exactly who it was. There was only one person in the west that had the guts to not address him by his title. The hanyou known as Inuyasha was clad in a red long-sleeved kosode and matching hakama as he walked towards him, his dog ears twitching in anticipation. His luxuriant silver hair, a little shorter than Sesshomaru's, fell just near his waist and refused to budge against the air current. The sword known to be able to slaughter one hundred youkai with one swing, Tessaiga, rested in his obi.

Unwittingly, Sesshomaru found his attention linger on the weapon.

Tessaiga, one of the three Swords of the Honorable Ruler, was a blade that Sesshomaru desired. Yet, the demonic sword didn't choose him as its wielder. Unlike its two counterparts, Tessaiga rejected him, apparently finding Inuyasha more fitting. The result infuriated Sesshomaru to no ends and he came close to killing the hanyou. Tessaiga put a stop it though, protecting its master with its barrier. Unfortunately, that goaded Sesshomaru further and it was only the remnant of his rationale that prevented him from destroying both the sword and its owner. In the end, he purposely spared Inuyasha's life, so that one day the hanyou would challenge him and be crashed once again. Then, Sesshomaru concluded, Tessaiga would realize its mistake and come to him.

Sesshomaru timely halted his contemplation and brought his attention back to the humans below him, lest he felt the urge to settle the old score with Inuyasha now. Already, he could see that while their forces had grown considerably larger near their castle, they were still not fully prepared. However, he would be foolish to wait any longer. With that in mind, Sesshomaru gave a brisk nod. With that simple gesture, hundreds of thousand youkai behind him let loose ferocious battle cries as they ascended the cliffs and charged in assigned formations.

* * *

About three dozen or so men had gathered in the clearing. All of them wore steel protections that were hidden by cloaks made from leaves and dried grass. The swathes blended with the green surrounding, almost making the soldiers invisible to a human's eyes.

The soldiers of the east gathered around a lean cloaked figure donned in similar attire. Unlike them though, the figure wore armor made of bronze and had a kabuto over his unkempt auburn hair. He held a long spear in one hand, and was twirling the weapon with ease between his fingers.

"It won't be long before they strike! Make sure get ready and into your assigned position. We need to ambush them here if we want an early lead… Hey you, stop trembling. You're a man!" Tadahiro's lips formed a scowl as he ran restless fingers down his weapon, all the while glaring at the frightened warrior who instantly averted eye contact. He continued rotating his spear until he caught it between his index and middle fingers. Then without any hesitation, he rammed the butt of his weapon into the dread-filled man.

His hands instinctively reached for his broken nose as the newly recruited soldier, Eiichi, let out a cry of pain and lost his balance. He landed bottom first on the mossy ground and looked up to see his prince looming above him. Fighting back a gulp, Eiichi wished that his cloak could shield his whole body from Tadahiro's glare. The prince was famous for his ill-temper and the young man didn't want to face his wrath.

"Get up, you wimp! If you go on the battlefield cowering, the demons will instantly shred you to pieces. Get up and fight! It's your only option. They won't just shove a spear butt in your face; those fiends will devour weaklings like you! You hear me?" spat Tadahiro. The aggressive prince was already left in a foul mood, so the young warrior's cowardice only intensified his rage.

Eiichi sat motionless as he absorbed Tadahiro's lecture. As much as he hated to admit it, the prince was right. Death was guaranteed for wimps like him. The enemy would show him no mercy. He had to either face his fear now or die. _'I-I'm scared. There's no way we can win… That's what I believe, but I can't think that. I can't let father down. I promised him I'll become a hero and make him proud. I'll protect the east. I must!' _The inner monologue motivated him further and Eiichi managed to suppress his terror by visualizing his ailing father, who wanted to become a great hero. His father's pleading face, as he passed his dreams to his son, was engraved into his memory. Suddenly, his legs regained strength and he found himself standing back up.

"Thank you, young master. Your words have knocked some sense back into me. Truth is, I'm still scared… but I won't let the fear control me. I intend to become a hero so I'll be brave and fight till the end. I swear it!" Eiichi said. His face was etched with resolve, something that wasn't there prior, as he looked back at the prince with his back straight and shoulders squared.

Tadahiro let a grin spread across his features for the first time since the news arrived about the west's invasion. He gave the man a nod of approval. There was nothing in the world that he despised more than cowards. Humans were born with less strength compared to demons, so they had to be physically and mentally strong to survive. In particular, males should be strong enough to protect those they cherish. Years ago, Tadahiro witnessed his father's display of weakness when ambushed by demons during their family outing. Although the six-year-old Tadahiro and his father survived, his mother suffered fatal injuries after shielding them both from the unexpected assault. Since their accompanying healer, Saint Hijiri, busy with vanquishing the demons, it was too late for his mother. She died shortly after. Since that day, Tadahiro had vowed to become stronger and took on the path of a warrior.

"Young master, the west has gathered in the wasteland… They're coming this way," a voice reported.

Tadahiro's head spun left and noticed that his personal scout had wordlessly materialized before him. The man was covered in bear skin and his face was smudged in animal blood, forming triangular tattoos on his cheeks. Since youkai was dependent on their sense of smell, the war paint was done deliberately to deceive them. At any other time, Tadahiro would've been annoyed that the man had once again surprised him, but the current situation left him with no time to worry about the trivial matter.

Biting his bottom lip, the Prince of the East realized that the east was at a complete disadvantage. The enemy would attack at any moment and none of his soldiers were properly prepared. If he was given extra time, then he would surely feel more confident. Although he seriously doubted that the Lord of the West would leave their major weakness unexploited.

His dark eyes blazed with hatred and he muttered a string of curses. Piqued, he cursed the Lord of the West for the sudden invasion, he cursed his soldiers for their lack of vigilance, and most importantly, he cursed his father for his stupidity.

The Lord of the East was renowned for his compassion and generosity. They weren't terrible traits for a ruler, per say, but Tadahiro believed that his father sat on the extreme end of the scale. He was far too kind and naïve, having rejected his son's suggestion to develop the army because he assumed it was too stressful and strenuous for the _poor_ soldiers. In addition, Takaharu promoted peace and avoided conflict, preferring solutions that didn't involve bloodshed. When certain scenarios demanded the act of violence, he would concede the opposition as victor without putting up much of a fight. It was another reason why Tadahiro held little respect for his father.

"Young master, the lord is approaching our way. It seems he wish to speak to you," said the scout, once again dragging Tadahiro back into reality, who nodded before regarding the men in one sweeping glance.

"Spread out and wait for my message. You all know what to do. Don't fail me." With that command, all the warriors, including the scout, saluted and scurried away.

Somewhat pleased with his soldiers' response, Tadahiro's features flashed with a brief smile that quickly disappeared when he rotated his heels to the left. He had to hide a grimace as the Lord of the East approached in refined steps. Following a few paces behind, was a woman alighted with majestic elegance befitting of royalty. Still, Tadahiro paid her no heed as his attention was fixed solely on his father.

"So… what do you want, father?" asked Tadahiro curtly.

Instead of replying immediately, Takaharu drew near his son and assessed his battle gear thoroughly. His gaze landed on the spear being toyed around in his son's grasp. Despite the seemingly playful action, Tadahiro still gave an impression of a commanding general rather than a young adolescent. And it was the knowledge that caused Takaharu's brows to crease in displeasure. "Son, why must you insist on being difficult? You don't need to partake in the battle. I've already told you numerous times. This isn't a simple street fight that you can handle. It's an invasion from another realm! So leave this to me and—"

"Leave this to you, you say? Hmph, your tendency to run from violence doesn't give your words much credibility," Tadahiro scoffed, a mixture of derisive laughter blended with a snort.

"Look," Takaharu sighed, "I know I haven't been very inspiring figure to you. You've the right to doubt me. But I want you to place your faith in me, just this once. I'm going to lead the east and fight back. So return me my kokuho and flee to the other side of the forest."

"No, I refuse. I will not flee nor will I return this realm's symbolic treasure to you. Because you constantly run away from a fight, I've decided to take your place. That's why I snuck into your room and took the kokuho. With it, I've the power to command the soldiers. I'll fight no matter what you say," the Prince of the East cut in harshly. He was practically stomping his foot onto the ground in frustration. Not only did his soft-hearted father disregard his abilities, but he was also treating him like he was a little child. The realization irked him so much that he would've surely missed his father's next announcement if not for standing so close to him.

"There is no need for you to do this. Kikyo-san is here to assist me. Even if I am to have second thoughts, which I must not this time, she will certainly lead the army in my stance." The Lord of the East took a sharp intake of breath, used to to his son's disrespectful tone. Not one to be easily angered, he calmly told him of his bargain with the miko, hoping that his son would understand. He wanted Tadahiro as far away from the warzone as possible, steering well away from the possibility of death. On that thought, his fingers unconsciously curled to form two balled fists shaking by his side.

Hearing his father, Tadahiro finally spared more than a glimpse at mentioned woman. His eyes instantly traced her curvaceous figure and he was nearly captivated. For the briefest moments, he considered the possibility of him being bewitched by her beauty. However, deeming the notion as ludicrous, he forcefully shoved the notion to the back of his mind before sneering in disgust. Too absurd, he thought, that a woman would act as the commander of the army. He tilted his chin in an arrogant manner, directing a gesture that ridiculed Kikyo before his words. "Just who the hell are you? A petite woman like you shouldn't be here! A war is serious business! Hurry back to whatever bed you came from and continue warming it!"

Rendered speechless by his son's brusque attitude, Takaharu slid a discreet glance at the miko behind him. If she was offended, then she was hiding her displeasure well. There was no indication on her stoic feature at all. In fact, she seemed completely unruffled by Tadahiro's rudeness. Still, Takaharu thought to apologize for his son's lack of manners. But before he could open his mouth, the person on his mind beat him to it.

"This is the second time you have spoken poorly about me due to my gender. Your mother would have been frantic had she witnessed such insolence. Tadahiro-san, need I remind you to watch your words? For they shall determine the kind of man you will become."

Tadahiro stiffened instantly. As if he was slapped on the face, he flinched and took a step back in astonishment. It didn't take him long to recognize who the woman before him was. Tadahiro-san, she said. There was only one person who would address him like that. And if he was right in his assumption, then the consequences of his bashfulness would not be overlooked. A gasp escaped his lips and he dropped his spear. "Saint Hijiri, forgive my rudeness. Without your usual attire, I didn't recognize you. I'm so sorry."

Tadahiro was a man known to be fearless and showed respect to no one, not even to his own father. So it was unusual for him to act modestly around anyone excluding Saint Hijiri. During their first encounter, the young Tadahiro openly disrespected the saint. His royal status stemmed his confidence, as he believed that no one would dare to wrong the ruler's son. No matter how much he teased her, the saint, with all her power, could certainly not lay a finger on him. It was only when he found himself struck to a tree with arrows pinning down the sleeves of his kimono that he realized that the saint was not someone to mess with. From that day onward, Tadahiro was a lot more courteous around Saint Hijiri and valued her renowned strength and accuracy in archery.

From the sidelines, the Lord of the East let out a sigh of exasperation as his son continued to apologize to his advisor. He came to reflect what a failure of a father he was; his son saw him as a wimp and completely disregarded him. As his eyes drifted to the scene behind his shoulder, he took in the sight of his castle's towers one last time and smiled bitterly. _'Saint Hijiri has never made an error with her predications. Now that I have chosen to stay, my fate is sealed… sadly. It looks like I'll be joining you soon, my lady. But know that our son will be alive and well.' _

Tadahiro's mentality suffered a drastic blow when he was little and despite Takaharu's best efforts, he could not close the wounds on his heart. However, the Lord of the East was slightly relieved knowing that even after his death, there was someone else he could pass the baton to. And if there was anyone who had the patience and capability of mending Tadahiro's grieving heart, it would have to be the woman his son was conversing with.

* * *

...

...

...

**Author's Notes: So this chapter marks the beginning of Sesshomaru and Kikyo's encounter. As you can see, our main protagonists have made their appearance but have yet to become "acquainted" with one and other. Next chapter, we have a war starting.**

**Since the story takes place in an alternative universe with a variety of changes thrown into the mix, here are brief descriptions about some of the settings and characters. Naturally, they're only brief to avoid spoilers.**

**Great Continent—a giant mass of land split into four sections known as realms. **

**The Eastern Realm—a region in the east of the Great Continent, ruled by Takaharu. Out of the four regions, it is known for its lush vegetation. While it seems peaceful to an outsider, the people there are deep in conflict. There are many who do not submit to their king's rules and instead have ****shoguns and daimyos govern over them.**

**The Western Realm—a region in the west of the Great Continent, ruled by Sesshomaru. It is inhabited by countless youkai species.**

**True Ruler—a title bestowed to the one who can collect the four kokuho and use the key to unite the four realms under his name. It is the core in a legend passed down for generations and up to this very day, no one has ever attained the title.**

**Kokuho—four symbolic treasures, believed to have been gifts from the gods, that have been passed down to the rulers of the realms. Legend claims that whoever holds all four kokuho in his hands shall reign as the True Ruler of the Great Continent.**

**Swords of the Honorable Ruler—three legendary swords believed to have been gifts from the gods. Each possesses a unique ability and its true potential can only be unleashed by its rightful owner. The three swords are: Tessaiga, the sword of destruction, Tenseiga, the sword of life, and So'unga, the sword of death. **

**Takaharu—the current Lord of the East who abhors violence more than anything else. While his methods of promoting peace seem questionable in his son's eyes, he has earned the respect of the mysterious Saint Hijiri, who supports him unfailingly.**

**Saint Hijiri/Kikyo—a miko who has served the east's royal family for generations. She often goes around using the alias Saint Hijiri and is revered by demons for her immense spiritual powers. She possesses the ability to see into the future. Due to certain reasons, she is sought out by Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru—the current Lord of the West who intends to become the True Ruler spoken in the legend. He is a prideful daiyoukai from the Inu clan and wields both Tenseiga and So'unga, two of the three Swords of the Honorable Ruler. **

**Kotori—a skillful swordswoman who has served Sesshomaru for many years. She belongs to the Tori clan but is somehow born flightless. Because of this, she has instead adapted her innate agility into her swordplay. **

**Inuyasha—a hanyou with a hot temper and a rebellious attitude. He wields the Tessaiga and secretly regards Sesshomaru as his main rival. **

**Tadahiro—the son of Takaharu and the next in line to become the Lord of the East. He despises his father's weak attitude and is determined to fight in his stead during the war against the west.**


	2. Chapter 2-Frosty Battlefield

**Disclaimer: All characters (Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha) from the series Inuyasha that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Rumiko Takahashi to thank for** that.****

**Author's Notes: After posting the first chapter, I realized that there are some Japanese terms that I used but never explained. So for those who aren't too familar with the voculary, I've put up a glossary here.**

**daiyoukai-great youkai**

**hakama-loose trousers**

**haori-a loose outer garment resembling a coat and extending to the knee**

**kabuto-is a type of helmet first used by ancient Japanese warriors**

**kanzashi-hair ornaments that can also be used for defense**

**katana-a long, single-edged sword used by Japanese samurai.**

**kekai-barrier**

**kimono-a long, loose traditional Japanese robe with wide sleeves, tied with a sash.**

**kokuho-literally meaning national treasure. **

**miko-a shrine maiden or a priestess**

**tantou-a Japanese short sword or dagger**

**youkai-a term used on demons, monsters and supernatural beings**

**youki-demonic aura/energy**

…

…

…

**Chapter 2-Frosty Battlefield**

* * *

"I seek nothing more than to battle the most powerful beings alive: which excludes the lowly likes of you." -Sesshomaru on battling

"Regardless of how it appears, the grounds are tainted crimson with blood. All conflict brings is an endless bloodshed." -Kikyo on battling

* * *

The battle began with an ambush from the east. The west was caught off guard and had difficulties retaliating, that was until Inuyasha arrived with several elite warriors. They managed to deal with the enemy's surprise attack using brute force. With the hanyou's destructive techniques, the west successfully took down the east's first line of defense.

Eiichi became the last to fall in his group. He and Inuyasha fought tooth and nail, with the latter becoming amazed by the former's tenacity as the seemingly frail human landed blow after blow. Although he was clearly wounded and exhausted, the teen managed to injure several youkai before Tessaiga cut him down. Admiring Eiichi's daringness, Inuyasha offered him a quick and merciful death.

_'I gave it my all, father… Is it good enough? Am I a hero now?'_ The last thing that Eiichi saw was a blurred image of his father's beaming face as he silently inquired.

Soon, the east's army emerged from the forest and the area was instantly engulfed in chaos. Humans and demons, the two opposing forces clashed in a battle of steel. Warriors fell. Blood sprayed out like fountain, dotting the ground with crimson. The sound of metal and screams resonated through the battlefield.

Hovering far above the ground, Sesshomaru hunted out the one he sought with his acute eyes. The sunlit clouds drifted across the clear blue sky, almost enveloping the daiyoukai's form in a golden wispy mist. His silver mane and his furred pelt were caught in a rhythmic dance with the air current, introducing a semblance of a peaceful spectacle if not for the daunting manner that Sesshomaru scanned the battlefield. The Lord of the West could easily see the overwhelming number of youkai that were cleaving their way through, determined to reach the bordering forest and into the castle grounds. In contrast, the east was outnumbered one to four and was barely coping.

Looking around, he spotted an expectation at a close proximity to the forest. There was the familiar figure of Kotori standing defiantly in the middle of dozen human warriors. Partly amused, Sesshomaru planned to observe but was interrupted by the sudden pulsing of So'unga. The powerful blade known as The Sword of Hell could detect a potent aura nearby, one that could threaten its master. Understanding what it was trying to tell him, Sesshomaru directed a glance at the sword tugged in its scabbard.

"She's near," he muttered to no one in particular, and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Kotori's katana pieced three soldiers in mere seconds. She was faring well, having already managed to slay a dozen or so humans. Her weapon and garment were drenched in blood, but none were her own. While the humans held strength in numbers against her, none could touch her due to her highly developed reflexes and swordplay.

The fact that she was still surrounded didn't faze her in the slightest. Instead, it brought a radiant look on her face. Not one to be intimidated easily, she prepared herself for another reckless warrior to make a move. Impatience, as she learnt after studying Inuyasha's techniques, was a prime factor that often led to poorly coordinated attacks. So Kotori knew better than to make a hasty move that her opponent could potentially exploit. Instead, she chose to remain composed and waited.

Theoretically, she wouldn't have needed to resort to her current approach. Like the other youkai around her, she should've been the one who held the upper hand in terms of numbers. But she decided to send her soldiers away. Keen to impress her lord by completely her mission, she ordered her troops to march forward and locate the miko, leaving her to cover the rear. She had faith in her comrades, who she trained personally. They would defeat the miko and carry her unconscious form to Sesshomaru.

Her cerulean orbs traveled from one enemy to another until she caught a glimpse of Inuyasha several miles away, doing tremendous damage with Tessaiga. The humans who were foolish enough to get close to his striking range were immediately cleaved in half by the enormous sword.

Kotori was unaware that her gaze was instinctively drawn to Inuyasha's fearless amber orbs. She had to admit that they looked beautiful. Unquestionably, Sesshomaru's were also remarkable, but the demoness could never bear to look at them for too long. They were always cold and hostile, unlike Inuyasha's. Like a miniature duplicate of the sun that was currently high in the sky, the hanyou's eyes blazed with zeal. There was no denying the vast fighting spirit residing within him.

The corner of Kotori's mouth twisted into a small smile as she sensed an approaching attack. Probably believing that she was distracted, a foe jabbed his spear at her. Any lesser youkai would've been caught oblivious, but Kotori was far too experienced to fall prey to a cheap attack. Her sharp eyesight captured the man's every movement and with a side step, she dodged the shaft with little effort. Being a demoness born from the Tori Clan, it was her instinct that commanded her to retaliate swiftly. Spinning on her heels, she brandished her katana in a deadly dance. Her weapon made contact with exposed skin and four heads flew. Blood went spattering everywhere and some droplets rained on her face. Licking away the vinegary taste with the tip of her tongue, Kotori watched unblinkingly as four headless bodies fell.

* * *

A single mistake was all it took.

Razor sharp claws ran across his chest. Takaharu cried out in pain and staggered backwards, gaping in disbelief as he felt for the lesion. His armor was split opened in the middle of his torso like a cracked eggshell, spilling out a pool of crimson.

The culprit responsible was a hairy mutt-like youkai. It snickered and licked the blood off his tanned hand. It sneered, watching in pure joy as Takaharu backed against a tree and slumped down.

"You have delicious blood. It's not bad for a human," it snickered, advancing forward to finish off the Lord of the East.

A shimmering arrow infused with a brilliant violet glow had managed to completely avoid the forest trees and found its mark in the youkai's head. The beast's strangled screams was silenced by the impact of an explosion caused by the energy embedded within the shaft. With a thud, the bloody headless body fell onto the ground before dispersing into ashes.

_'You're a little late, Kikyo-san.' _Despite the pain, Takaharu allowed a smile to grace his features at Kikyo's rescue. The miko approached him emotionlessly, bearing some minor scratches that made Takaharu frown. He knew that many of the youkai of the west were powerful, as was their Lord, but he didn't think that mere warriors alone would pose a problem for the miko. Did she waste too much energy foreseeing his future beforehand? If so, then that was another weight on his conscience.

Unaware of the contemplations raging inside the Lord of the East's head, Kikyo took precedence in inspecting the gruesome wound. Upon erecting a spherical kekai around them to fend off the youkai, she bent down to his eyelevel and placed her long bow on the ground. Very carefully, she inspected the exposed muscles and damaged tissues before looking at his face directly. Words were not needed to convey her message; the plain sorrow visible in her eyes told Takaharu everything he needed to know.

"Kikyo-san… this is the end for me, isn't it? I should've known better… than to tempt fate. It's infuriating, but it's pointless to resist. I know… so I want you to listen and help me. Two things… just two requests. Please!" His voice was feebly weak and croaky as he pleaded. Kikyo gave no reply but the silence was rewarding enough for him to take another agonizing breath before continuing.

"First, protect Tadahiro. The boy looks up to you… so he'll listen to you. His hatred for demons is taking over his reasoning. Since the in-incident with his mother, he has changed... for the worse. I don't want the lust for power to drive him. I believe you understand what I mean, what power can do to an inexperienced mind. So, help him find the kindness that slumbers within him."

Not one to take promises lightly, Kikyo took a moment to consider her options and any consequences involved. There was no guarantee that she could fulfill Takaharu's request. The best she could do for Tadahiro was to soothe his pain-ridden heart and set him down on the right path. She considered caring for him until he was of the age to rule. But that would just be wishful thinking if either she or the young prince perished on the battlefield. In any case, his survival was the utmost importance.

When she found the appropriate words, Kikyo nodded and said, "Rest assured that I shall do everything within my power for Tadahiro-san. Now tell me, my lord. What else do you require of me?"

The Lord of the East seemed a little hesitant with his final request. Kikyo suddenly had an irking thought that he had something unattainable in mind. That troubled her somewhat and her brows surreptitiously narrowed. However, she soon chose to push aside her uneasiness in favor of hearing Takaharu out.

"I-I'll be honest with you, Kikyo-san. It's frustrating. I feel this incredible sense of injustice coursing through my dying body. I don't want to die like this… with my life blood pouring out and my intestines hanging out. T-there's so much I want to do, for my people and my son. That fiend… Sesshomaru! He took away any hope for me to amend myself in front of my son. I hate him, more than… anything else on this god forsaken world. So please… do me a favor and kill him. Avenge me! I-I don't want to die in vain. Kill him, kill Sesshomaru!" Takaharu's words dripped with venom as he spat out the Lord of the West's name with as much spite as he could muster in his weakened state.

When all that was said, Takaharu momentarily shut his eyes in pain. Now that his emotions ran freely, he felt what little of his strength left is body. Even a simple task like speaking no longer seemed natural to him, having become far too strenuous. There was no point denying that he was nearing his limit. He could taste blood in his mouth as he struggled for another lungful of air. Still, he refused to rest until he heard the miko's response.

Kikyo looked at the dying lord with a thoughtful gaze, knowing that her answer would mean everything to him. Nonetheless, uncertainty plagued her mind like a disease; she couldn't recall the last time when she doubted her own ability. She had far passed the stage when her powers were unfamiliar to her. But one question drilled into her head and refused to leave her alone. Setting aside everything but raw strength, could she kill Sesshomaru? The Lord of the West was a powerful demon with unspoken power. Would her spiritual powers be enough to take him down? For the first time since ages, Kikyo found herself with mixed feelings.

"Kikyo-san? Kikyo… Kikyo-san?" Takaharu tugged on Kikyo's white haori and the miko could feel the unyielding grip. The Lord of the East was waiting for an answer, and was determined to fend off death's grasp until he had one.

"…I will," Kikyo promised, gently cupping her hands around Takaharu's and applying a reassuring squeeze.

There was a glimmer of hope in Takaharu's eyes before it dimmed once more. The answer sounded heartening but in truth, he knew that it was just false hope unless she could promise him. He needed to make sure that Kikyo would avenge him. Even with all his kindness, he refused to let Sesshomaru go unpunished. If he was to depart from the world without any noteworthy accomplishment to tell Tadahiro, then he would ensure that Sesshomaru accompany him to the afterlife. It was the only compensation that could ease his regret.

"Promise me…" Takaharu muttered, "S-swear it on your name, miko. Swear it!"

Kikyo could feel his intense stare burning right into her eyes. They were imploring her, begging her. The consequences of making such promise made her hesitant, but rejecting the dying man required more apathy than she could muster. Try as she might, she couldn't reject his fervent brown orbs.

"…Alright. As a miko, I swear under the name Kikyo… that I shall honor your final requests. Let the sky above us bear witness to my oath. I shall give it my all to protect the only heir of the East and… slay the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru. Should I fail, then heaven shall judge and exact upon my body and soul any justice it sees fit." Only solemn reflected in her mahogany orbs as she gazed at Takaharu unblinkingly. He wanted her to pledge and so she did, for the sake of loyalty. Since he was still grasping onto her left sleeve, the miko moved her right hand towards her left breast, her index finger drawing an invisible cross on her heart. There was a faint violet light tracing the cross she drew, her miko powers flickering briefly upon registering the oath. And from that moment forth, Kikyo knew she had sealed her own fate; if she wants to live, then her heart must not waver from her tasks, namely to protect Tadahiro and to kill Sesshomaru.

Takaharu watched with utmost tension visible on his face as the miko's fingers was enveloped temporarily with a purple glimmer. Seeing that, he released his death-like grip on Kikyo's haori. There were many things about Kikyo that mystified him, but the one thing he could be certain about was that she, as a miko, could never back down from a spoken oath. Words were something that all miko had to be careful with, as what left their lips could potentially come true depending on their power to call forth the certainty. In particular, oaths and curses were not to be trifled with. Just as blessing someone could evoke the gods' attention, cursing someone could bring forth a cataclysm. Likewise, proclaiming an oath came with severe consequences, consequences that would compel Kikyo to follow through with her words regardless of her desire.

"…Good, good… Thank you," muttered Takaharu. With his last breath gone, his eyes rolled back and the upper half of his body slouched forward in his seated position.

The Lord of the East was dead.

_'Rest now, my lord. As promised, I won't allow your death go to waste. Those insolent youkai shall learn your wrath!'_ Giving a silent prayer to Takaharu, Kikyo grabbed her bow and climbed back up onto her feet. Now that the Lord of the East was dead, she saw little purpose in keeping her barrier intact. With that thought, she dispersed the field of energy around her and notched an arrow. Sheer determination was etched on her hardened features as she released the first projectile towards the charging hoard of youkai coming her way.

* * *

A flick of her katana sent two more soldiers into oblivion. Kotori scanned the battlefield behind her attentively. Her youkai lineage conferred her with exceptionally sharp eyesight, and as a result she could observe even the smallest details amidst the chaos and blood around her. The west clearly had the upper hand; most of the enemy soldiers were covered in deep wounds and were struggling to fend off the intruders.

Aside that the west was relentless with its attack, another fact that assured their ascendancy was that the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru, remained an observer thus far. Kotori was sure that her lord had yet lifted a single finger to help his troops, for he found no reason to do so. The west didn't need his overwhelming power to win against the puny human forces. Even so, Kotori didn't need to see him to know that he was still monitoring the battle, in the unlikely event that the west suffered serious casualties.

The demoness' blade plunged deep into a human's heart. Just like that, another warrior was dead. She had lost count of how many lives she took that way in the past few hours.

Kotori would admit that the battlefield was certainty hectic, but even the chaos couldn't mask the forbidding presence of Sesshomaru. As if soaked into the atmosphere like water would to a sponge, the daiyoukai's youki sent shivers down her spine. She knew she wasn't the only one affected by it. Every youkai in the west knew from his youki alone that he was watching, so they fought harder to avoid facing his wrath.

_Clink!_ Her well crafted katana shattered a sword to pieces before it sliced flesh. Kotori killed another soldier before bringing her thoughts back to Sesshomaru's youki. It surprised her that her lord's energy wasn't the only thing instilling awe. She could feel another dominant aura that sometimes overlapped with Sesshomaru's, energy so pure that it threatened to purify her soul. Worse, she noticed that it was growing all the more intense by the minute.

_'Did I just key into the miko's signature? Is her aura so strong that it behaves similar to a youkai's? Unbelievable…'_ Her ears jerked upwards, a gesture that illustrated her hidden concern. She felt her youki react uncontrollably; its initial instinct was to retreat further into her body, away from the source. Going against the instinctive behavior, Kotori forced her youki to spread around her, searching for the spot where the aura was the strongest.

_'In the forest.'_ Convinced that what she was looking for was hidden in the dense leafage, Kotori sprinted through the dirt grounds at blinding speed and used her blade to cut down any approaching foe. Upon touching brittle grass and hearing the crunching sound underneath her boots, she tactfully slowed down to a jog. She was unfamiliar with the area so she surveyed her surroundings before proceeding deeper east. The possibility of an ambush under the dense cover was high and the last thing she wanted was to fall prey because of her negligence.

Dread flooded into her when the space to her left was suddenly engulfed by a blast of violet light. As though struck by a hurricane, she was pushed back by the force of the explosion. She could hear the shrill cries coming from some youkai just before they were turned into a pile of ashes. The desire to help them was persistent, but there was nothing she could do at the moment. Her kimono and hair were swept back, her form nearly swept into the air by the energy discharge. Her eyes squinted against the brightness and she flung herself at the nearest tree, helplessly waiting for the attack to die out.

After what seemed like an eternity of cowering to Kotori, the explosive light diminished and silence reigned.

Warily, Kotori peered over from her hiding spot and noticed the woman who stood next to the remnants of youkai corpses, if she could even call the ashes a corpse. It took no more than a glimpse for the demoness to recognize the woman as the miko. Apart from her spiritual powers that constantly triggered an alarm inside the demoness, the woman's red and white clothing was also a dead giveaway. It was the traditional miko garment that every youkai was taught to look out for.

There was a long bow in the miko's hand and a quiver of arrows strapped onto her back. Her primary weapon, Kotori realized, and she was mildly disturbed by how lethal yet out of this world the miko seemed with it. It was shameful, but the demoness was somewhat relieved that the said weapon was currently lowered, with the owner's breathing being erratic and hasty. _'Her previous large scale attack must have taken its toll on her.'_

_'I think I have overdone it. It wasn't necessary by any means,'_ Kikyo admitted grimly, surveying her handiwork while allowing herself to recuperate from her spiritual blast. Angered by the Takaharu's demise, she had released too much of her power and was now feeling a little depleted. Stamina was never her strong suit and she feared that the very weakness could be exploited should she continued to be reckless with her powers. Making a mental note to self, her brows then creased and her aura flared in response to the forthcoming youkai. _'Here comes more. They never learn.'_

"There's the miko," announced one.

"We'll get her," chirped another.

"Take her out and we'll be rewarded!" There were concurrent shouts of agreement following the youkai's declaration.

More youkai soon surrounded Kikyo, their claws and weapons readied. With her face void of any emotion, Kikyo didn't even bothered reaching for another arrow, not wanting to waste her supply on insignificant youkai. She would need them on Sesshomaru later. But her lack of action caused many demons to snicker. They mistook it as a sign that she was too exhausted to fight back and in unison, they struck with the intent to incapacitate her.

From her hiding spot, Kotori watched in disbelief as the miko's index and middle fingers moved rapidly to form hand signs. In that instant, a blue kekai formed around her and the youkai that came into contact were instantly purified, bodies smoking.

_'How much power does this human have? She's pushing for defense and offense simultaneously! None of our warriors can get close enough to attack… and she is wearing down our numbers little by little.'_ Shock clenched onto Kotori's pupils. Finally comprehending Sesshomaru's precaution, she reprimanded herself for underestimating her opponent. It was no wonder why none of her troops reported back to her; they were most likely dead after an encounter with the miko. Now that she had openly witnessed the display of raw power, she knew she had to change tactics, if only to prevent the miko from continuing her mass slaughter. With that thought, she made her presence known by stepping out from the shadows and drawing her weapon. Her youki spiked in a silence announcement, drawing all eyes to her.

"So you've finally decided to show yourself, youkai. I was wondering when you would," the miko said with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

_'She knew I was hiding there all along.' _Taking in the fact that the miko was attentive, despite not having enhanced senses, Kotori was glad that her principle foreboded her to resort to a surprise attack. Since the miko had known she was there lie in wait, then perchance she was expecting her to strike. So there was never any chance for her to ambush the miko anyways.

"You're a vigilant one, miko," she admitted.

"Cowardly demons alike will strike when one least expects. It's therefore prudent to take caution at all times."

"Keh," Kotori snorted in a disgruntled manner that greatly resembled Inuyasha, something that she unknowingly picked up after spending centuries with the hanyou. The miko spoke in a monotone that depicted no emotion, but her words dripped with acid that corroded Kotori's praise. The demoness' snort had come out to mask her surprise, as the miko's composed appearance alone gave no indication of her waspish tongue. _'She's sharp and knows exactly to ram the needle at where it hurts most. But I'll heed her advice and make the most cautious move.'_

"Everyone, listen to me and keep your distance. I'll attack first and exploit her weakness. Observe and find it," the demoness ordered the remaining youkai who had yet touch the miko's kekai. They weren't part of the division that she directly command, but her reputation as both a skilled swordswoman and one of Sesshomaru's elite guards was enough to get even the more prideful youkai to obey her without any questions. They took several steps back while she advanced forward until she was five steps away from the miko.

"Miko, surrender yourself to us and we'll settle the matter peacefully. Otherwise, I can assure you that my blade will show no mercy. You'll need a lot of time to lick your wounds," she said, lifting her katana up and pointing it at the barrier. Her words exhibited a show of intentness, and with them came the assurance to act accordingly. But in reality, she wasn't certain that she could break through the miko's defense. _'From what I saw, getting too close is very risky… But to execute my moves, I need to get in close. If only I could goad her to remove that annoying barrier first.'_

"Your threats are meaningless. Your confidence will be your undoing," the miko replied coldly, unfazed. Her eyes seared straight into Kotori and as though reading the demoness' dilemma, she chose to dissolve her kekai and exposed herself. As Kotori raised her eyebrows in surprise, the miko loaded her bow with and arrow and pointed the weapon at the demoness.

"We'll see about… that?" Kotori involuntarily gulped, a surge of apprehension quickly replacing her initial surprise. Her body tensed, suddenly gaining the weight of a heavy stone. It wasn't the long wooden bow or the arrow that frightened her; it was the miko's eyes. They looked as though they could see through her soul, read her every thought. They were so similar to Sesshomaru's. Deadly and cold, yet they were also penetrating.

The demoness broke through her trance when she sensed a rush of energy. The projectile, bathed in a purple light, was heading straight for her. Taken aback, she relied solely on her reflex and couched down. Too close. The shot barely missed her head, and she could feel the intense energy infused into the arrow. If it had made contact with her, her head would've been blown off.

Unfortunately, several youkai behind her didn't react as promptly as she did and were caught in the arrow's flight. They screamed in pain as their bodies completely disintegrated under purifying glow. The arrow continued its path, before ramming into the tree that Kotori had hid herself moments ago. Burrowing itself deep into the bark, the arrow sizzled with energy before becoming still.

Kotori cringed, her gaze travelling from the ashy remains of the youkai soldiers to the tree. Disinclined to let the miko take another shot, she rapidly stood up and charged forward, intending to reduce the distance between herself and her opponent. She utilized her agility and got close, swinging her katana towards the miko's ribcage. There wasn't the need to dismembered her, but Kotori needed to be vicious so that she could create a wound deep enough to hinder the miko's movement.

_Pang!_

Her blade collided with a wooden bow instead. The miko had stopped her in her tracks by reinforcing the hardness of her makeshift bow with her spiritual powers. Teeth gritting, she pushed forward, determined to break the miko's defense. The miko was an archer; she should be weaker at close range. There was no way the human could win with her strength. But for precaution, Kotori released her own youki, aiming to force out the miko's spiritual powers. The last she wanted was for the miko to charge up her powers for another powerful blast. At this range, Kotori was as good as dead if that happened.

Kotori nearly allowed a smile to show when the miko's bow gave a loud creaking sound and cracked in the middle. It would not be long until the weapon buckled under the pressure. The miko, noticing what Kotori did, channeled more power into the wood to harden it.

"Stand back, Kotori." The standoff was cut short when a commanding voice sounded.

Said demoness obeyed instantly as she pushed her opponent before backing off, having recognized the voice. Every youkai in the west was familiar with the owner of that voice. She and the other demons stood humbly as a figure clothed in white descended from the canopy. The two swords in his obi pulsed, and one of them was emitting a fearful red aura.

Sesshomaru landed, his feet touching the brittle grass. All the youkai that had encircled the miko moved back, providing him with room. As soon as he caught sight of his target, his youki immediately reacted to her power of purity. The waves of energy radiated from her like a flowing stream, endless and brimming with might.

The Lord of the West could feel So'unga reacting in it scabbard. Like its owner, the Fang of Hell knew that the miko possessed immense strength. It wanted to be used in a fight against her, deeming her to be a worthy opponent. Sesshomaru ignored the sword's pulsing, since heeding the sword's desire would leave him with a lifeless prey. That wasn't his intention. A dead miko would serve no purpose to him; she was the key to his conquest and she must be kept alive to fulfill her role as the key.

He redirected his attention and looked at the miko, observing her with a piercing stare. He had expected her to be terrified of him, but she didn't seem the least affected by his presence. In fact, she stood tall and proud, giving off a royal air around her. Her mahogany orbs were fixed on him with rivaling sharpness that would have made anyone else trembled in terror. He was secretly surprised, although it didn't show on his passive countenance. No wonder Kotori seemed unnerved by her. After all, not many were capable of withholding his gaze for more than a few seconds, and certainty none had ever come close to replicating his cold glares. Countless had attempted to maintain eye contact with him, only to fail at the sheer intensity portrayed by his golden orbs. So it made him somewhat intrigued to know that the miko was immune to his daunting gaze. Perhaps it indicated that she would provide him with some entertainment.

Time seemed to be a standstill as both the Lord of the West and the miko stood there, eye to eye. The two powerful but opposing energies clashed together, seeking to overwhelm one and other. It was Kikyo who at last faltered. Her aura remained firm against Sesshomaru's pressure, though she averted her eyes. Sesshomaru caught flashes of emotions; there was mostly rage, followed by a glimmer of disappointment, a trace of uncertainty, and a flicker of surprise. The tides of emotions only lasted for a second, before the miko became impassive once more.

The miko now seemed reluctant to shoot. Sesshomaru noticed that her grip on her bow had slackened. _'Even with this much power, she is still a pawn for her own emotions. How repulsive,' _he thought. Whereas she faltered, he had not. Swiftly, he pulled his left arm back and closed in on her at full throttle.

_Swoosh!_

The sound of a flying spear prepared him for the unexpected assault. In one elegant movement, Sesshomaru twisted his body and completely evaded the spear as the shaft instead rammed into the ground. Halting his steps, Sesshomaru searched for his attacker. Out of the corner of his left eye, he saw a young man on horseback galloping towards them. One look at his disheveled appearance, the bronze armor, and tattered cloak and Sesshomaru deduced that he was no threat to anyone here, let alone him. Still, the daiyoukai was slightly intrigued by the human's entrance, since his interference had snapped the miko out of her stupor. _'Hmph, so a mere boy dares to interfere. Daring, albeit foolish… But seeing him has triggered a change in the miko. Her body is tense and she is more willing to fight now. I see, so she fears for the boy's safety.'_

_'Why is he here? I thought I made it clear that he is to flee on the stallion, not ride it into the heart of the warzone.' _Kikyo, who was unaware that Sesshomaru was assessing her carefully, watched as the horse pulled to a sudden halt adjacent to her. Her expressionless visage did nothing to betray her thought, though she did tightened her grip on her bow. Since the prince had recklessly exposed himself, she would have to first persuade him to leave and simultaneously divert the youkai's attention so that he could escape. But her present predicament combined with Tadahiro's stubbornness made the task easier said than done.

Tadahiro alighted on the ground eagerly, with bright flames of vengeance scorching his dark eyes. Because he was told to take flight, he was not given an active role in the battle. Nonetheless, Tadahiro made himself useful by secretly participating in the fights around the outskirt of the castle, all the while riding around to give encouragements to his troops. It was during then that he stumbled upon his lifeless father and try as he might, he couldn't erase the gruesome sight from his mind. His father was dead, murdered by a cruel youkai who had ripped apart his torso. Although he loathed Takaharu's way of ruling, the man was still his paternal parent. _'Bastard killed my father! Those bastards did it! It's not fair! They murdered him in cold blood! It's not enough that they took away my mother, but now they've gone and taken my father too!'_ The cruelty of fate didn't bore well for Tadahiro and it was the extreme feeling of injustice that drove him to throw his spear. And he was mostly disappointed that he had missed his target at the last second.

Aggravated, the prince delved into his sleeve pocket and whipped out a tantou, exposing the steel from its leather sheath. He then positioned himself defensively in front of Kikyo, the small sword in level with his belly, with its edge pointing outwards.

"Demons… I'll kill you all! Every last one of you!" he hissed and would've lunged forward to stab Sesshomaru had Kikyo not pulled him back by grabbing his cloak. With an inhuman growl, he whirled around to face the miko and instantly felt his anger melt away under her intense look.

"Saint… I mean, Kikyo-sama, I-I…" Lost for words, Tadahiro could only illustrate his feelings by returning her gaze. As the miko placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, his arms limply fell to his side. Reminded to think rationally, he took several deep breaths and counted to ten. He was much calmer when he finished and it was then he finally noticed that Kikyo had erected a barrier around them, encasing them in a small blue dome. They were away from the demon's prying eyes, locked away in their own little world. If the circumstance was any different, then the young prince would probably have enjoyed the experience.

Kikyo's next action surprised him completely. With feet rooted to the ground, his eyes widened in surprise when the miko leaned forward and embraced him. Her head rested on his shoulder as she whispered softly in his left ear. "Listen very carefully, Tadahiro-san. My strength is waning and I am breaching my physical limits. I intend to vanquish all the youkai in the forest, but that is unfeasible given my current condition, especially since the demon lord, Sesshomaru, is here. He is a great threat to both you and me. However, I promised your father that I will protect you. So I wish for the kokuho you have in your possession. I will hold them off and exterminate as many demons as I can. In the meantime, I want you to assemble the remnants of our forces and retreat east, towards the river."

The set of instructions left a sour taste in Tadahiro's mouth. Getting over his initial shock, the young prince comprehended her intention with a growing frown. Even while knowing his ego, she still put forth the idea of him fleeing while she acted as bait using the kokuho. Did she not understand his pain? The reason why he sought to get stronger was because he refused to let a repetition of his mother's tragedy occur again. How cowardly would he be regarded if he was to leave Kikyo alone to handle the crisis? He wanted to be the one to protect others, not for it to happen the other way around.

Irked, Tadahiro lifted his free hand and pushed Kikyo away with so much force that she staggered back. Moving away from her, the Prince of the East gave a pained expression and shook his head. "No, no… I won't! I'm not losing you too. I'll fight also! I can he—"

"Enough!" Kikyo unintentionally snapped. Her voice was low and dangerous, leaving no room for an argument. "Tadahiro-san, as the new Lord of the East, it is your responsibility to guarantee the safety of your people. I believe enough blood has been shed on this miserable day. Retreat and leave this place. The east may have lost this battle, but the war can still be won so long as you continue living. You're the foundation of this kingdom and your presence is needed amongst your people. There is no shame in a tactful withdrawal. Pull back, and only return when you're prepared… both mentally and physically."

The miko paused, allowing Tadahiro to mull over what was said. Then in a less harsh but equally stern tone, she continued, "Hatred will undoubtedly make you stronger. Nonetheless, it is considered a double-edged sword. It is imperative for you to harness the strength resentment grants. Do not charge on recklessly and throw your precious life away, because I do not deem such act as a form of chivalrous honor."

There was a part of him that tenaciously disagreed with the miko, but a more rationale part of Tadahiro knew that she was correct. If he died, there would be nothing left for the east. He was their only chance now, so he couldn't risk everything in a losing battle. At last, he nodded and reached into pocket to take out the east's symbolic treasure. In an agonizing slow motion, he placed it onto the miko's already outstretched palm. "Yeah, I get it. Trying to argue against you is like trying to touch the sun. It's futile, as is staying here and fight. So I'll hand this over to you."

Despite knowing what awaited her next, Kikyo allowed a smile to grace her features as she suddenly made a grab for the man's retreating hand. Applying a little force, she lightly squeezed it and a white glow enveloped their joint hands.

Without delay, Tadahiro could feel a surge of power coursing through him. Like a mild stream, it ran across his whole body and left a trail. His mouth dropped open, and he unknowingly let out a soundless sigh of comfort. Kikyo's aura was warm and soothing, nothing like the storm of power he felt when she was still engaging the demon mob. It was affectionate, a feeling similar to having both his parents holding him in their arms. There was a momentary desire to stay like this forever, but the chance was gone when the energy faded away.

"Look at the back of your hand, Tadahiro-san," Kikyo instructed softly.

He did as he was told. Holding out his left knuckle, he stared in disbelief at the mark that was imprinted into his skin. It was a five spade-shaped petals interlocked by a circle in the center, outlining what Tadahiro could only assume was a flower.

"This is the seal of the Platycodon Grandiflorus, otherwise called a bellflower seal," said Kikyo.

"Your namesake, eh?" asked Tadahiro, his gaze travelling from the miko back to the symbol on his hand.

"Yes. I have channeled some of my spiritual power into you using the mark as containment. It will remain inactive unless triggered by a demon's signature. You may also active it through willpower alone, though I would recommend using it as a last resort. Its power is not limitless; it will eventually run dry and the petals will wither. But it should aid you in my absence." When that was explained, Kikyo walked over to Tadhiro's horse. Stroking the stallion's head, she turned to the new Lord of the East. "A fine creature she is. Please let me borrow her indefinitely."

Tadahiro nodded stiffly and said, "Go ahead. If there's any mount that has any hope of heeding my wish and bringing you to safety, it has to be this one. I trust her. I trust that she will return with you on her back, alive and well."

"The chances are slim, but neither of us wishes to disappoint you, young lord." As if agreeing with the miko's statement, the horse neighed softly.

"So come back to me, then. I trust you too, you know. Just as you did for my father, I need you by my side." It was the closest thing to a proposal he had ever said, but whether or not Kikyo interpreted it that way was something he would never know. Because at that moment, her eyes darkened when she noticed that her kekai was flickering in and out.

"The demons are very persistent. It won't be long before they break through my weakened kekai… Tadahiro-san, whatever happens, please stay put until it is safe for you to move. So long as you are patient and composed, an opportunity will reveal itself to you," Kikyo said, swinging her right leg up to mount the horse.

"…Wait, Kikyo-sama! Take this with you," Tadahiro called out as he replaced his sword back into it sheath. He pulled his arm back and threw the tantou, casing and all, towards the miko.

Catching it with two hands and taking a moment to study the item, Kikyo then stored it in her breast pocket along with the kokuho. A thin smile settled on the corner of her lips as she took in Tadahiro's determined face. Out of respect for the young man, who stood strong against the hardship, she inclined her head slightly and bowed. "Thank you, my lord… I wish you well."

Then the kekai shattered...

* * *

…

…

…

**Author's Notes: So that concludes the second chapter. The Prince of the East has taken his new position as the Lord of the East and it seems that Kikyo and Sesshomaru are about to clash in battle. The next chapter will conclude the battle between the east and the west.**


	3. Chapter 3-Gold and Mahogany

**Author's Notes: I would like to personally thank the readers who have posted a review for my last two chapters. Your support and words have given me both motivation and inspiration to write this chapter. **

**Anyway, chapter 3 is here and I hope that you will enjoy it. **

**Once again all characters (Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Jaken) from the series Inuyasha that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Rumiko Takahashi to thank for that.**

...

...

...

**Chapter 3-Gold and Mahogany**

* * *

"There is nothing more deplorable than to lie down in defeat." -Sesshomaru on defeat

"Defeat is only certain when one gives up."-Kikyo on defeat

* * *

No sooner had the barrier disperse did Sesshomaru hear the sound of flaring nostrils. Around him were brave warriors that had arrived after the miko erected her barrier. They all braced themselves as the pounding sound of horse hooves resonated in their eardrums. Distracted by the thundering stallion barreling towards them, a few were caught unaware as purifying arrows struck them in the chest. They cried out in agony before collapsing onto the floor, not as ashes but as churned corpses.

With eyebrows narrowing ever so slightly, Sesshomaru found himself directly in the horse's path. Unfazed by the possibility of being run over, he instead concentrated on the arrows that flew towards him. He swiped them away with his claws and waited for the mount to close in the distance.

Seconds before the collision could occur and when the daiyoukai was going to intercept the rider and her horse with his poison whip, Kikyo had bend forward and gripped onto the russet mane instead of the reins. Not necessarily the safest move, but she wanted a direct contact with the stallion for what she planned next. Gently tugging the mane, she urged the horse to take a bounding leap into the air, completely over Sesshomaru's head.

Time seemed to have slowed as everyone nearby observed the stallion and its rider in all their glory. Its legs spread out, the animal cast a shadow below and created a sense of divinity for the miko on its back. The sun was directly above them, dying golden tints on the obsidian tresses of Kikyo's bonded hair. The human miko looked so surreal, an image of an angel descending from heaven. Like their lord, the youkai of the west cared little for humans, but even they couldn't help but be enthralled at the sight before them. In that moment, only one word crossed their youkai minds. _'Beautiful.'_

The spell was broken when the mount came into contact with the ground. Galloping through the forest, Kikyo steered clear of all trees. She whipped her head to look behind her shoulder, her right hand digging into her pocket to take out the kokuho. Being the capable rider she was, she only needed one hand on the reins as she held the symbolic treasure up for all youkai to see.

"Vile beasts, the item that you seek is in my possession. Seek me out if you desire it!" Her voice, muffled by the lashing wind would've been lost to a human's ears, but the youkai all heard it well enough. The provoking implication in her words was obvious, and many youkai growled in response at the challenge that took a stab at their pride.

"An inferior human dares to goad us! We'll tear her to shreds!" Blood-curdling roars resonated through the forest, shaking the undergrowth as dozens of fulsome youkai gave chase.

Noticing that the youkai were moving away, Tadahiro took the opportunity that Kikyo gave him. He got as far as two steps before someone appeared behind him with breathtaking speed and snaked an arm around his waist, holding him in place with a vice-like grip. He struggled, but froze when the tip of a bloody katana was positioned a millimeter from his neck.

Not daring to move, the new Lord of the East's eyes darted right and he could vaguely see a female demon with sea-colored orbs. Even though he couldn't see her features clearly from the corner of his right eye, the way that her chin was tilted at a condescending angle left him certain that she deemed him to be a nuisance, like a cockroach. And just like the pest, she would not hesitant to kill him if he got in the way and annoyed her. It infuriated Tadahiro that the demoness didn't think much of him, but he was in no position to prove otherwise. Involuntarily, he felt sweat rain down his back and he fought back a gulp.

"Stay still human, for my katana knows no mercy." The hot undertone was soft yet threatening. As if to emphasize her words, Tadahiro's captor pressed her weapon closer towards his neck until it made a tiny opening on the skin and drew blood.

_'Damn it! Is this it? Before I get the chance to do anything? Please, not now…!'_ Tadahiro felt vulnerable, so vulnerable that he could only pray for a miracle. Anything would do, just so long as he could escape the demoness' clutches. As if on cue, the bellflower-shaped crest on his left hand activated and erupted in a myriad of colors. Like wild flames, the expulsed energy did exactly what its master wanted. The demoness yelped in pain and leaped back. No sooner had the threat been removed, the seal's energy subsided and Tadahiro took flight.

Her left arm was singed and dangled limply by her side, defying Kotori's wishes to move. Past experience with injuries caused by spiritual powers brought caution to her mind and she immediately redirected the flow of her youki, so that more were flooding into her arm to get rid of any residue of spiritual powers in her system. She knew that her arm would heal given time, but currently, it was best if she allow it to rest. With that thought, she grounded her teeth in frustration and it was pride alone that urged her to hunt down the one responsible. _'The human shall pay for what he did!'_

"Let the boy go. He is of no importance."

Kotori was about to give chase when the all too familiar voice called out. Stopping dead in her tracks, she whirled around and was surprised to see Sesshomaru. If anything, Kotori had thought that he would've been the first to have pursued the miko. After all, it was Sesshomaru's desire to collect the kokuho. The fact that he was still there bemused Kotori, though that feeling was soon chased away by a surge of indignity. Since Sesshomaru lingered behind, then he must have witnessed how she was injured. Ashamed, her bangs shielded her eyes and she dropped her head.

"Come Kotori." If Sesshomaru was appalled by Kotori's blunder, then his passive features gave nothing away as he commanded in an authorized tone. Without another word, he ascended and soared into the air like a comet, leaving behind a trail of blue light.

Affording a backwards glimpse at the disappearing figure into the forest, Kotori imprinted the image into her head, as if that alone would prevent a similar mistake in the future. She shook her head once, reprimanded herself, and sheathed her katana, before finally following after her lord. All the while, she did ponder briefly why Sesshomaru would give chase now when he had remained behind in the first place. Try as she might, Kotori could not understand the enigma that was Sesshomaru.

What Kotori failed to understand was that Sesshomaru had been drawn to the power that radiated from Tadahiro. It was a newfound power, one that surely originated from the miko. That evoked interest from the stoic daiyoukai and he found himself lingering behind, if only just to study the subject to his curiosity a little longer. And because of Kotori, he managed to see something that intrigued him. The miko could transfer some of her energy to others, and that energy would manifest according to the new vessel's will. Did that work on inanimate objects too? As he flew, Sesshomaru couldn't help but consider the possibility.

* * *

Hovering in the sky, Sesshomaru made certain that an adequate distance existed between the miko below and him. He followed her, observing her mad dash on the forest floor through the excessive covering of the tree tops. With his finely tuned eyesight, he studied the miko's movements. _'If things proceed the way I predict, then there is no need for me to make my presence known. However, I am interested to see how the miko will fare in a match of speed against my kind.'_

Numerous youkai caught up to her. Keeping in line with her side vision, they spotted for openings. To launch an attack recklessly was a fatal error. After witnessing a handful of youkai being turned into dust, they were now more wary of the miko's bow that flickered with energy ranging from blue to purple. Unwilling to experience that power first-handed, they kept out of her swinging range and patiently waited. In their current situation, all they needed to do was to tire their foe considerably. They knew that it wouldn't be long now, for the miko was showing clear signs of fatigue. They could hear her heart thumping irregularly inside her chest, could hear the rapid and strenuous breathing, and could see the sweat that matted her brows.

With one hand on her bow and the other momentarily releasing the reins, Kikyo replaced the kokuho back into her pocket. She continued to push the horse forward, mentally cursing the youkai for deliberately staying out of her attacking range. It was apparent that they were more intelligent that she would give credit for. In contrasts to the first lots that took the bait, dived at her and were disintegrated, the ones currently after her were more intelligent and had more youki.

_'So only the weaker, less experienced ones fell prey to my provocation,'_ she reflected bitterly, _'At the very least, I achieved one of my objectives. Tadahiro-san is safe.'_ His aura was distancing itself from her and for that alone, she sighed in relief.

Directing a discreet glance behind her back, she noted with a hint of exasperation that only three arrows remained in her quiver, not near enough to take down the horde of youkai around her. Besides, her accuracy was greatly limited on horseback and the uneven undergrowth made it more than difficult.

Her spiritual power spiked abruptly, warning her of a potential threat. Her eyes darted left and found herself staring at a youkai. With claws sizzling with, the demon was too close for her to deflect with the bow on her right side. It was only her instinct that saved her. Without a conscious thought, her body radiated with a white blinding light. She felt a familiar tingle as her body shifted and within seconds, she was gone.

The youkai clawed air, and as surprised as he was, nearly rammed his head into a tree trunk. Before coming into contact with the ground, he manipulated his body and managed to land on his feet first. Coming out of his perplexed expression, he, like all other youkai around, surveyed the area and was bewildered that the miko and her horse had disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Sesshomaru zipped through the sky, heading towards the wasteland where he could feel the weakened aura of the miko. Somehow, the human managed to teleport herself away in the pinch and was now far away from the forest. Having witnessed the sight, whatever lingering doubt about her powers disappeared. Teleportation was a technique that required massive amount of concentration, not to mention energy. It was surprising that a human miko was capable of such power within her petite form. Even him, the daiyoukai renowned for his immense strength and impenetrable fortitude, had once taken days of practice to acquire the skill.

Not one to be outdone by a human, Sesshomaru allowed his youki to stir and flow unreservedly around his body. Encasing himself within an azure sphere of energy, he pinned down the miko's aura. Before the next breeze could touch his silvery figure, he teleported…

Reappearing at the edge of the forest, Sesshomaru ascertained his surrounding to confirm his location. It was at that point he noticed that the enemy soldiers were retreating into a particular section of the forest. The progression was slow as one division held off the opposition while their comrades pulled away.

Unconcerned about the fleeing enemies, Sesshomaru instead observed the figure who was boldly charging towards the central forces of his army in the chaos. Youkai attacks were barely deflected by her cracked bow as she relentlessly stormed forward, bearing sufficient wounds that should have caused unconsciousness. Watching her, Sesshomaru's mind raced and it took him no more than a few seconds to deduce her intention. _'That miko… She saw through my troops' formation through mere observation! And she intends to risk her life for a last-ditch effort!'_ For the first time since the beginning of the battle, Sesshomaru allowed his emotion, which came to him in the form of anger, to show on his expressionless façade. His brows narrowed and his lips were pulled back into a snarl, exposing his glistening and canine-like fangs. With a surge of his youki, he levitated and flew towards the miko.

As though a whirlwind had suddenly raged across the battlefield, the Lord of the West appeared right over the miko's head and without any pause in his movements, flicked out his poison whip.

**_'Dokkasou!_**_'_

Kikyo, exhausted in both mind and spirit, couldn't react before the yellowish-green energy whip coiled around her right arm, tearing open flesh. With a bloody entrance created, she could feel a dose of poison entering her system. It was eating away both her miko powers and her consciousness. Wincing but refusing to back down, she bit her bottom lip and vigorously tugged her arm. There was a sickening sound and pain immediately followed; she had torn her muscles, though she continued to pull regardless.

Taking note of the resistance, Sesshomaru tightened his hold on his whip and yanked. The tug of war lasted only a few seconds before a ripping sound registered in his ears. Surprise loosened his grip as her sleeve parted from the rest of her white attire, and the second was all it took for the miko to send purifying powers into his whip, splitting it.

Sheer determination drove Kikyo past all human limits as she continued on. Her vision was getting blurry so she hastily summoned every ounce of her remaining strength. Quick as lightning, her bleeding arm retreated behind her back and nicked the last arrow resting in its quiver. Bringing her other hand up, and thereby letting the horse move and dodge at its free will, she notched her weapon. She could see her target, the bulky imposing archer on horseback in the center of the field. If her calculations were accurate, then striking the demon archer from this position would deal the most damage to her enemies. The west might've triumphed, but she would be damned if she gave them an easy victory. With that thought, she channeled what she believed was her final sacred arrow.

Sesshomaru was as motionless as a statue suspended in midair. Peering down at the miko, he was confounded by her resolve. Regardless of knowing that she had lost, she was still persistent against all odds. Was dealing some form of permanent damage to his infantry truly that significant? Even if she succeeded, it was nothing more than a hollow consolation in the face of the west's victory. Still, there was a part of him that secretly wanted her to succeed, to see her in her glory after attaining what she wanted. That thought was short-lived though, as the lost would be much greater than the gain. He couldn't have that; he couldn't exchange the lives of his loyal warriors for the sake of mere entertainment.

Like a hawk descending the skies to hunt, Sesshomaru soared downwards. He noticed Kikyo giving him a passing look from the corner of her left eye. Gold met mahogany once more before the daiyoukai rotated his position, so that his boots were pointing towards the ground. In a series of high-speed maneuver, he brought his right leg down on the horse's flank, right behind where the miko was seated.

The horse screamed as the impact broke several of its bones and propelled it instantly into the air. The jerk also caused the miko to be thrown off. Her body out of control, Kikyo unintentionally released the bow string as she was sent crashing into the ground, rolling in the dust until she finally came to a stop on her back. Coughing a mixture of brown and crimson, she reopened her eyes and was just in time to see her _Hama no Ya_ sail upwards. It exploded in a rapture of light, illuminating the whole sky with a violet ray.

At that instant, all heads perked up to marvel the display of power. Aware of the instigators who held such strength, humans and youkai alike evacuated from the area, with the former having received the message of withdrawal and the latter not daring to interrupt their lord's fight.

Eventually, the luminescence glow subsided into tiny embers of light before dissipating completely. Her hope quenched, like the light of her sacred arrow, Kikyo's listless eyes were unresponsive as her mind tried to comprehend her defeat. She couldn't quite accept her failure, so she allowed darkness to claim her. Once unconscious, she could temporarily escape from the cruel reality. Her consciousness would've surrendered to the coma had it not been for the approaching footsteps. Reminded of the one responsible for her current situation, resentment compelled her to remain awake as she stared feebly at the figure looming above her, blocking out the sun's glare.

Sesshomaru took his time assessing the miko who lay in a supine position on the ground. He detected her ragged breathing, rapid heartbeat, and distress. Her sweet scent, unfortunately mixed with blood and sweat, assailed his nostril in waves. Her heavy eyelids were opened under his evaluation, and despite her debilitated condition, she gave him a murderous stare. There was none of the intensity from earlier on. Nevertheless, it would still have made many youkai, excluding him, shudder had they been near.

"Hmph. Your persistence is tiring me out, miko." Sesshomaru returned her stare in the same manner as he commented haughtily, "You cannot win against me. Know that the sole reason for your humiliating defeat is because you have chosen to oppose me."

"Why…?" Kikyo muttered resentfully. With the venom invading her systems, she felt her mind and body gaining weight, almost lead-like. Her vision darkened and the world's colors were lost to her. Everything rotated between black and white. Feeling nauseated, she closed and opened her mouth, like a fish gasping for air on land. Each breath seemed to bring her closer to oblivion, so she mustered all her hatred towards the daiyoukai and uttered, "Damn you, Sesshomaru… C-curse you to the fiery pits of hell! How could y-you… ugh!" All her strength left her then and she became oblivious to her surrounding, but not before overhearing Sesshomaru's whispered statement.

"Submit yourself to me miko," he said, "and become the key to my conquest."

Once he was sure that the miko was out cold, Sesshomaru reached down with his right arm and yanked her up by her tattered collar. With his fingers clutching tightly onto the fabric, he hoisted her to his eye level, with her feet sagging above the ground. His action was anything but gentle. If she was still conscious, then Sesshomaru was certain she would've made strangled noises. He had no intention of making her feel comfortable as he reached into her haori in one swift motion. He searched around, looking for the kokuho. When found, he turned the item around with his fingers, feeling its texture to ensure that it was no counterfeit.

The kokuho of the east was forged with lustrous jades of an unusual cerulean color. Modeled after a dragon, it had its long body positioned like a coiled serpent with scales that were tiny individual jades connected together. The dragon's eyes were hollow and gave the impression of miniature black holes. With its fangs bared and claws raised, it was indeed a fierce and overprotective creature.

According to legend, the particular kokuho was known as the Azure Dragon of the East, which represented the wood and vegetation of the East realm. It was claimed to be the source that made the realm flourish with plant life, so it was always treated with extreme care in the hands of the royal family.

Closer examination revealed that in contrast to one of its counterpart, the White Tiger of the West, the east's artifact was emanating a pure aura. It was acting in a manner unfamiliar to Sesshomaru, who was accustomed to his own treasure that remained stubbornly dormant in his pocket. Although he contemplated the cause, it hadn't crossed his mind at that time that the miko, although inadvertently, was responsible for the phenomenon. He would come to grasp the linkage between the relics and the miko in due time, but at present, he dismissed his perplexity and placed the artifact into the fold of his kimono.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I apologize for my lateness." Kotori, who was slightly out of breath, finally caught up to Sesshomaru and respectfully bowed. Not the least surprised that her lord had succeeded in the capture of the miko, she merely stood and waited for whatever orders Sesshomaru had for her next.

Sesshomaru acknowledged the demoness with a conceited glance before throwing Kikyo's limp body in her direction. Not expecting such transition, the demoness let out a small gasp and by instinct, managed to catch the miko with only one arm before the body could make contact with the ground.

"Take her there," Sesshomaru commanded.

Kotori could only assume that her lord meant for her to carry Kikyo to where Jaken was. The imp youkai, who was one of Sesshomaru's many loyal servants, was supposedly waiting behind the cliffs, far away from the site of battle. Because Jaken was not skilled in battle, he was instead tasked with waiting in a carriage pulled by a two-headed dragon. It was planned previously that the miko would be taken there and then transported back to the west using the carriage. Kotori also recalled Sesshomaru mentioning to simply dump the miko and leave her to Jaken, but the power that she displayed during their fight had the demoness fear for the imp's life. Was it safe to leave Jaken alone with the miko? Shouldn't she at least help the small imp tie the miko up?

Just to be sure, Kotori decided to seek for confirmation. "Uh, my lord… is it okay if I just let her be like this? I believe it would be much safer if we tie her down first, before she wakes up."

"There is no need. The poison I have injected into her will ensure that she won't be cognizant for days." If not for his flat tone and impassive features, then one could've mistaken Sesshomaru's words as a means of reassuring Kotori. However, Kotori knew that the daiyoukai was merely stating facts; he had no qualms about her worries, presumably having deemed them as unnecessary.

The confidence in Sesshomaru's tone left no room for doubt, although it was actually the first time he used that particular type of poison. He was not one for mercy, so he preferred toxin that would instantly kill his prey. However, since he wanted the miko alive, he needed something else that would render her helpless instead of lifeless. And if the source of where he obtained the poison was to be trusted, which it was, then the miko would be out for several days. He was given a special paralyzing poison that left the victim in something akin to suspended animation. During the time that the venom remained in her body, she would not be susceptible to a human's daily requirements, such as hunger, thirst, and even bathroom breaks. In many ways, it simplified things for Sesshomaru, since the miko would be nothing more than a cargo to bring home.

"Even when she regains consciousness, she won't be able to harness her powers immediately. Without them, she is simply an ordinary human. Harmless, and feebly weak. You have nothing to fear from her," Sesshomaru added after a transitory pause, to which Kotori nodded in understanding. Seeing that the demoness was satisfied with his answers, he lifted himself into the air once again.

So'unga had been rattling inside its scabbard continuously for the past few minutes, urging Sesshomaru to take action. Unable to tolerate the sword's disruptions, the daiyoukai decided to give consent to its aspiration and headed towards the castle grounds. He figured there was no harm in letting So'unga do what it wanted this time around, seeing as he himself intended to demolish the palace anyways.

* * *

The wind blew the stench of death from the west towards east, carrying autumn leaves of scarlet hue through the region. It was as if nature was spreading the news of their defeat and tallying the number of brave warriors that had fallen in the quantity of leaves. Catching a swaying leaf between his fingers, Tadahiro stood soberly near the forest. Standing at an angle of depression on the sloping ground, he could see and smell the smoke emitting from the castle grounds. For a man who seldom used his brain, it was surprising that it took him no longer than minutes to realize that the demons had destroyed the palace. Then again, it was not difficult to make a logical guess. After all, the sudden eruption filled with redoubtable youki warned him of the inescapable reality.

Tadahiro stared blankly at the place that was his home since his birth. Having lost everything precious to him, the young Lord of the East suddenly let of a feral cry. _'They're gone! Every last one of them… my family, my nobility… my home… and even Saint Hijiri… They all left me!' _

While Kikyo and Sesshomaru had their clash of strength and will, Tadahiro heeded the miko's words and decided to round up all the survivors. He knew of the perfect place, a secreted part of the forest where his mother used to take him whenever he was bored. It was time where he could behave as wild as he wanted, climbing trees and swinging on vines. His mother would chide his recklessness, but there would always be a knowing smile on her beautiful features as she watched his son fool around. The endearing recollection now seemed distant to Tadahiro, a vision that was no longer a possible reality.

Tadahiro's strident voice had carried his message clearly across the battlefields and many fighters immediately obeyed, taking cover using the forest's trees. It was not easy for him to gather the survivors and that task was made increasingly difficult when the west, led by an Inu-demon with a large sword, pursued them. It was then Tadahiro had to make a critical decision. Against his conscience, he commanded some of his soldiers to keep the enemy at bay while the rest fled. Obviously, those who stayed were destined to die, but so many were willing to sacrifice their lives for the safety of others. Amongst them, the young Lord of the East lost numerous comrades he had known for his entire life, including the scout who he considered a close friend.

Those who were left managed to retreat successfully, as the west was distracted by the purifying power that shot across the sky. Tadahiro only took a temporary look before moving on. Passing through the burning village, they had quickly rescued whoever they could, before rapidly scurrying away.

_'So many died today… Did I really do the right thing by leaving so many behind?'_ Images of those people who he couldn't save haunted his mind. Amid the most vivid images were his family and friends. So lost and disconcerted, Tadahiro wasn't sure what sensation his body was trying to convey; his heart was grieving but his mind was refusing to let the tears flow freely.

Emotions sometimes had an extraordinary way of portraying themselves. Instead of weeping as he should, Tadahiro found himself with conflicting feelings. Half-sobbing and cackling in laughter, he remembered how much he abhorred weakness, especially his own. Furiously, he mopped away his tears with one hand as he crashed the leaf he held in his fist. He observed the pieces hover towards the ground before being picked up by the next breeze, moving to his left.

_'The east… Saint Hijiri told me to go there. It's my best chance. I'll finish off what father started!'_ His gaze followed the drifting portions as they disappeared behind the thickness of the trees. He took a deep breath to steady himself and began to walk towards the place where the survivors had taken refuge. However, once Tadahiro had his way though, the survivors would no longer be hiding and instead accompany him to the outer regions.

Earlier geographic studies informed him what went beyond the river. He knew that his hardships had just begun. The mass of undeveloped land beyond the waterway stretched for miles before crossing over with settlements that had acclimated themselves under the rules of shoguns and daimyos. The people there had adapted to a new feudalism, and would not accept the lord's decree. His father once tried to mend the rift between his people, but that proved to be far too challenging for the soft-hearted Lord of the East. The truth was obvious in Tadahiro's eyes; the Eastern realm was broken apart, and it would take a lot to reunite his people in preparations for the future.

* * *

Standing on top of the wreckage, Sesshomaru scanned the surrounding. His features as stoic as ever, he held onto So'unga as he patiently waited for the sword to quiet down. The atmosphere around him swirled with the immense demonic energy from his sword. There were traces of the awing aura lingering in places.

There were no words to describe the ruins before him; the beautiful fortress that had once stood as the east's stronghold was nothing more than a pile of rubble, just as Sesshomaru planned for it to be. The village close by was also in no better state than the fort. Flame scorched the houses, leaving it blemished black and permanently scarred. Several human corpses littered the burnt grounds, presumably those who took their circumstances far too lightly and didn't evacuate when told.

Like Sesshomaru, So'unga seemed satisfied with the result. Having a mind of its own, the sword was fickle and preferred its own methods of doing things. It even defied Sesshomaru on numerous occasions and acted on its own accord. Nonetheless, there was no issue concerning its loyalty today. Already aggravated by the inopportunity to confront the miko, it was more than happy to heed its master's desire and destroy the palace. After all, with petrifying powers that surpassed its two counterparts, the Tenseiga and the Tessaiga, So'unga was forged to create utter destruction. It cared nothing about the elegance and perfection that Sesshomaru unconsciously strived for in his every movement. It simply wanted to be used for brutal slaughter, to spread fear into the hearts of living creatures. But having attained its purpose for today, So'unga ceased its ratting and allowed its owner to ease it back into its scabbard.

Sesshomaru had barely sheathed his blade when he sensed Inuyasha approaching from behind. The hanyou was panting and drenched in human blood, having been dyed red top to bottom from all the killing he did. In every sense, Sesshomaru detested the half breed's existence. An unnatural creation from the union of a great daiyoukai and a human princess, the soiled blood that ran deep in Inuyasha's veins was a disgrace to the Inu clan. Still, the daiyoukai had to admit that Inuyasha was of some use. The hanyou was terrible when it came to brainpower, but he made up for it with his tenacity and brute strength. It was precisely due to Inuyasha's presence that Sesshomaru could direct all his attention to the miko, because he knew that the hanyou would deal with the enemy forces unfailingly.

With Tessaiga slung across his shoulder, Inuyasha marred his brows upon noticing how his clothing differed greatly from Sesshomaru's. Whereas his was caked in blood and dirt, the daiyoukai's attire was spotless, as though it was just taken out from his wardrobe. Although it no circumstances did Sesshomaru appear to have fought, Inuyasha knew better. After all, no one on the battlefield could have neglected the enormous clash of energy between the miko and the daiyoukai. Somewhat envying Sesshomaru's fine appearance, despite the energy he had to exert, Inuyasha briefly debated with himself on whether or not the daiyoukai could use his youki to repel blood stains and repair his clothing. _'Keh! I wouldn't be surprised if he has got something like that up his sleeves. The bastard looks like he has been doing nothing but stare at the sky all day.'_

After breaking past the east's first defense, Inuyasha stormed towards the castle grounds, cutting down anyone in his way. He repeatedly swung his blade, until he lost count of how many he had killed. He was soon dripping wet with blood and the stench was obnoxious, almost unbearable. Then, having realized that the enemy was escaping, he trailed after them and nearly caught up when an incredible display of power captured his attention. In awe, he stared at the tremendous burst of energy that ignited the sky and couldn't help but fleetingly wonder if his Tessaiga would ever come close to rival the power on that arrow. Despite the occasional praises he received about how well he was handling Tessaiga, Inuyasha knew that he had only unlocked a fraction of the sword's true potential.

Coming out from his musings, Inuyasha blinked and became aware of Sesshomaru's golden orbs studying him. The uninterested and disdainful gaze was nothing new to him by now, but the hanyou nearly bit off his own tongue when he realized that the daiyoukai was actually waiting for him to file in an oral report. _'Arrogant bastard… He wants my statement but doesn't want to waste a damn breath asking.'_

"Keh! Just in case you're wondering, we totally destroyed most of the east's forces. Only a few wimps managed to escape. Our own troops suffered minor damage except those that had fought the miko. Right now, the soldiers are collecting the wounded and the dead. So we should be good to go after a couple of hours," Inuyasha informed with a barely discernible huff.

Much to Inuyasha's frustration, Sesshomaru made no move to acknowledge his words and instead cast his gaze towards the clouds. Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha inwardly counted up from ten and slid his sword back into its scabbard. Then, with all the composure he could muster, he asked gruffly, "Hey Sesshomaru, did you get the kokuho? I heard something about the miko having it."

"Naturally. Did you expect anything less from I, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru gave a monotonous response that irked Inuyasha, though he managed to bury the displeasure with the thought of their success. The reason why they started the war was so that Sesshomaru could get his hands on the kokuho and the miko. Now that both were secured, Inuyasha felt accomplished.

"Hell, yeah!" Inuyasha pumped his fist into the air, a gesture that resembled an excited child having received sweets. He was sure that Sesshomaru saw how childish his behavior was. Still, he couldn't care less about what the coldhearted daiyoukai thought of him. Inuyasha might be centuries old in reality, but because a youkai's mentality developed at a different rate than a human's, his mindset was only that of a fifteen-year old from a human's perspective. Given that, he believed he wasn't too old for immature behaviors. Between Sesshomaru and Kotori, Inuyasha thought he had enough uptightness surrounding his life.

"Time to go." If Sesshomaru had any remark regarding Inuyasha's behavior, then he didn't say it out loud. Instead, the daiyoukai simply left a command in his usual tone before rotating a right-angle on his heels towards the setting sun, which was unusually red and low over the horizon. Walking in that direction, so that the crimson rays caused his body to shimmer like a mirage, he turned away from the barred area and towards home.

* * *

...

...

...

**Author's Notes: The battle between the east and west finally concludes with a victory for the latter army. The new Lord of the East manages to escape and has sworn to return for revenge. **

**And for all those readers reading this story, submitting a review will greatly encourage the development of another chapter.**

**Hama no Ya-sacred arrow, Kikyo's signature attack**

**Dokkasou-Sesshomaru's poison whip**

**shoguns-a hereditary commander-in-chief in feudal Japan **

**daimyos-one of the great lords who were vassals of the shogun.**


	4. Chapter 4-Holding the Upper Hand

**To all the readers who have spared a moment to review, all of your feedbacks are very much valued as they show that you're supporting the progression of this story. As a show of appreciation to you readers, I've decided to upload this chapter earlier than what I've originally planned for. **

**Now that chapters 1-3 are done, we can get into some drama between Sesshomaru and Kikyo now that they are "living together under the same roof". But naturally, their relationship will take time to grow and nurture so don't expect them to be falling head over heels for each other straight away. F****or now, let's just say that their relationship status is "nemesis"…**

**As usual, please bear with me if I make any mistakes or errors, especially in terms of the language (spelling, grammar, etc.).**

**All characters from the series Inuyasha that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Rumiko Takahashi to thank for that.**

...

...

...

**Chapter 4-Holding the Upper Hand**

* * *

"While I, Sesshomaru, stand honourably, I shall pursue my path no matter the consequences." -Sesshomaru on life

"To take a life is to condemn yourself to a life of carnage." -Kikyo on life

* * *

The fall's winds were haunting and chilling as they swept through the Western Realm, urging darkened clouds to cast over the lustrous moon and concealing its round face from the world. The mist swirled around the castle grounds, like a constant warning that fend off stray demons. Occasionally, the footsteps of youkai on nightshift could be heard, being the only sound in the hushed night.

Apart from the winds, nature itself was awfully quiet today, having been assigned the role of a spectator. It was again the time for a lunar eclipse, where the demons relished the power bestowed upon them from the blood moon above. The occurrence was supposedly rare in the other realms—tallying up to about 4 to 5 total eclipses in a decade—though the youkai of the west were blessed with more frequent visits from the blood moon. In theory, it was one of the reasons why the Western Realm was considered a haven for demons of many species.

Sesshomaru, who reverted into his demonic form, slipped passed the barriers of the clouds as he made his way towards the vault of heaven. Penetrating the curtains of fluff, he entered the starlit ether. The breeze stirred his white fur, enlarging his already looming body and endorsing an image of majestic and splendor. Since there was no need to rush anything, the giant dog demon took the time to observe the scenery presented to him with his diluted black pupils surrounded by red sclera.

Emitting a low rumble that resonated from the depth of his throat, Sesshomaru's eyes gradually closed as he drifted closer towards the incandescent moon. The twinkling stars around were lost to him as his youki keyed into the unethical light of the blood moon. He was bathed within its glow, feeling its warmth coursing through his body. His facial markings altered between magenta and crimson as they absorbed the moonlight and his usual crescent moon adorning his forehead gleamed.

On the night of a lunar eclipse, Sesshomaru would spend the hours of darkness up in the sky, where his youki became enhanced by the nature's powers. It remained as a mystery as to why only the pure bloodline of the Inu clan had the ability to draw out more demonic energy when exposed to the moonlight. Other species would have their powers temporary boosted, but never would their youki amplify. Regardless of the reason, Sesshomaru took pleasure in bathing under the moon. It was one of the few things that he enjoyed. With each consecutive lunar eclipse, Sesshomaru would find both his strength and youki glow exponentially, as though there were no apparent limits. It was an interesting thought to see how much stronger he could get.

His father, Inu no Taisho, was believed to have been the strongest daiyoukai to ever roamed the lands. The secret to his strength, as Sesshomaru later discovered, was indeed related to the lunar eclipse. For over thousands of years, Inu no Taisho would absorb the power of the blood moon to increase the capacity of his youki. The effect was evident; his demonic form could effortlessly demolish mountains with a single swipe of the paw. It was how Inu no Taisho was known to be the most powerful youkai in existence.

Determined to inherit his legacy, Sesshomaru followed his father's lead and carried out the same ritual for over six hundred years. As a young pup, he was skeptic, deeming the link between an Inu youkai and the moon as a folktale told by his predecessors. But as the years progressed and there was an uncountable increase in both his power and youki, Sesshomaru decided to continue such practice. How the blood moon managed to strengthen him was still unfathomable, but as long as it continued doing so, then he felt that questioning the logic behind it was pointless. He could only assume that it was part of his birthright and that the crescent moon adorning his forehead was the link.

With newfound strength coursing through his every muscle, the almighty dog demon bent his gigantic head back and shook his snout. Opening his mouth and exposing his glistening white fangs that could effortlessly chop through the toughest armors as though they were mere butter, he inhaled deeply before letting loose an ear-splitting roar that resonated through the Western Realm.

* * *

When many heads simultaneously perked up to marvel the gigantic figure of Sesshomaru, a dozen or so eel-like youkai realized their opportunity and slithered out from the shadows. Their load, which lit up their long thin snow-like bodies, was a white sphere that they clasped onto with their three pairs of legs. Despite the glowing sphere, they still managed to sneak into the castle grounds without drawing unwanted attention.

They wandered without any sense of direction, partly hoping that they would somehow detect their master's presence. But being the single-minded youkai they were, they were far too slow in sensing the approaching arrows. Not expecting the attack, the youkai's bodies were pierced by the projectiles. They were disintegrated with a sizzling hiss. Their load, now freed from the youkai's hold, sailed up, hovering in a still position momentarily before ascending to the clouds.

On the top of a roof, a pair of red eyes studied the rising sphere with vigilance. Their owner's face was phlegmatic as he pulled his right knee towards his chest. Seated with one leg bent and the other straight on the roof's tiles, he placed his enormous bow beside him and assessed what he just saw.

The figure cracked his knuckles together as he briefly wondered if he should report his discovery to Sesshomaru. One look at the clouds had his brows lowered and he dismissed the idea. The Lord of the West was preoccupied; any disruption would only displease him and evoke his wrath. Besides, the tale of puny demons ambling was insignificant. After all, he just shot them all down, didn't he?

_'Hmph, of course I did! I'm the best archer in the west. I won't let any target escape me.' _Contented with the thought, he continued to observe the mighty silhouette of the giant dog demon.

A smirk slowly crept on his lips when another space-distorting roar reached his ears. At that moment, he felt certain that along with the next dawn, the Lord of the West would return and would be stronger than before.

* * *

Its power of intangibility allowed it to accomplish a typically impossible feat. Going through the stone walls, the only survivor of the serpent youkai finally found its master. It was fortunate to escape unharmed, so it could now help the unconsciousness woman seated in the room.

It habitually released the sphere in its possession. Without delay, the globe entered its master's body and became a source of her power. Watching it slowly sank into the woman's shoulder, the youkai flew around in the room, its only way of expressing its happiness. Now that its task was done, it hovered towards her cheeks and brushed its face against her soft skin. A silent promise to return with more supplies was made, before it took on its insubstantial form and left soundlessly.

Only minutes after, Kikyo's eyelids fluttered and she roused from her state of unconsciousness. There was a heavy fog clouding her judgment and stupor clung to her pupils. More dazed than confused, she systematically verified her surroundings. She took in the secluded room, receiving clearer images as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. The dungeon that incarcerated her was formulated by rocks of various sizes, arranged in a muddled manner. Everything was in the dark, save for the dim candle light on an old table in a lonely corner. But apart from that, there wasn't another furnishing, not even a cot. Inhaling what was probably the scent of blood and urine, Kikyo's nose nearly wrinkled in disgust as she finished her scrutiny.

With her temples still numbed, she tried messaging them with her fingers. It was at that phrase of time that she realized her arms were pulled back around a wooden stake wedged into the ground. Moving was impossible with her wrist trussed up in thick coiled ropes. Having experienced similar situations before, she calmed down and gave her bindings a gentle tug. The cord immediately cut into her skin, refusing to let go. Biting her lips in frustration, she pressed her back against the cold splintered surface of the stake. Judging from the coldness and stiffness of her lower body, she presupposed that she had been unconscious for days.

The realization evoked memories prior to her coma and she recalled how Sesshomaru had caught her off guard and captured her. The last thing she remembered before fainting was his condescending look and alluring whisper.

_'I'll rather die than submit to you, arrogant beast! Curse you!'_ Her teeth gritted and she forced herself to take several steadying breaths. As much as he deserved it, now wasn't time to condemn the daiyoukai; Kikyo reminded herself that staying composed and ascertaining her situation were imperative.

Since she couldn't move, she resolved inspect her wounds. Checking her tattered miko garbs, she was surprised to find that all her injuries were covered in gauzes that were coated with a layer of salve. The wounds were bandaged neatly, nothing short from the work of a professional. Out of sheer curiosity, and because there was little else to do, she contemplated on who could have helped her. _'Presumably one of Sesshomaru's personal physicians… Although I'm bemused as to why he would bothered. And more importantly, whoever the physician is, he or she would have seen…'_

Mentally admonishing herself for getting side-tracked with her musing, Kikyo closed her eyes and focused with her main concern—namely what Sesshomaru wanted with her. Several possibilities presented themselves to her and she took time analyzing each one. For what purpose did Sesshomaru invade the east? And why take only her as his captive? Only one theory made sense; he needed her powers for his ambition. To what degree she was needed was uncertain, though she felt anger boiling inside her at the mere thought. _'__I was a fool beyond compare in believing there was a fragment of mercy in his frozen heart.__ How dare he slaughter so many innocent people and… those from the East nonetheless!'_

While letting her body readjust, Kikyo opted to kill time by entertaining her mind with numerous ways to slaughter the Lord of the West. All the while, her miko powers got to work, prioritizing the task of ridding the poison from her system.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed in the same position before the sound of footsteps echoing through the corridor outside disrupted her from her musings. Lifting her head up, she heard the bolts unlocked and the iron door being pulled open from the other side.

A figure's head peered through the gap of the doorway, not capable of opening the heavy door fully with one arm bandaged. Realizing that their captive had regained her consciousness, the figure slipped in and strolled into the center of the room. Her head was tilted at an arrogant angle as she looked down at the bounded miko.

"So you're awake. You're an early bird, miko. The day has barely begun and you're already up. I suppose that's good then, because I won't have to wake you up," she commented so casually that if Kikyo didn't know better, she would've thought that the demon was making a conversation with a new friend. But for some reason, the miko also detected the slightest hint of disappointment in her sapphire orbs.

A fleeting look was all Kikyo needed to recognize who the demon was. She was the same swordswoman who dared to face her one-on-one on the battlefields. Wearing an identical outfit, but without the winged vest, she was easily identified because of her strange ears. Actually, were they wings of ears? Kikyo didn't know, but she wasn't interested to find out.

_'If memories serve, her name is Kotori. I wonder why she seems dissatisfied.'_ Her gaze trailing down to the demoness' right hand, the miko found the answer she was looking forward. Kotori was indeed serious about rousing her. She was carrying a wooden bucket filled to the brim with water. Suddenly, Kikyo felt very relieved that she had regained consciousness during the night. Otherwise, she would've been drenched in cold water by now. It would not have been pleasant, considering that winter was approaching.

"How long have I been here? And how long will I be kept in here for?" Deciding that questions were necessary for her to familiarize herself with the current situation, Kikyo took the initiative and came to the point immediately.

"Excluding this morning, this is your eighth day here." A miniscule smirk crept on Kotori's face as she continued, "You exceed your reputation, miko. You're rational enough to remain calm despite the odds. Normally, any prisoners we keep would cry and beg for freedom the moment they realize where they are."

"For your information, I don't know where _here_ is. However, I can only assume that I'm within Sesshomaru's domain."

"You assume correctly, miko. To be precise, you're in the Western Palace's underground dungeons," Kotori responded coolly before her body unconsciously tensed upon sensing a strong youki. That was shortly followed by the soft sound of approaching footsteps. Instinctively, the demoness' ears twitched. Although the Lord of the West announced that he would personally see the miko, hence why Kotori wanted to wake Kikyo up, the demoness didn't expect the daiyoukai so soon. She was surprised that he came straight after dawn, just after the ritual was completed. Normally, Sesshomaru would've chosen to spend a quiet morning alone.

"Sesshomaru-sama is coming," Kotori informed, bending forward in a bow. She spared a glance at Kikyo and gestured her to lower her head in respect. Much to her chagrin, the miko stubbornly ignored her and instead lifted her head.

"Show some respect," the demoness whispered urgently, irritated that their prisoner would dare to show such insolence.

Kikyo continued to ignore her, all the while trying to detect Sesshomaru's youki. There was nothing however, nothing to suggest to her that the Lord of the West was indeed nearing. Now that she thought about it, she realized that she wasn't sensing any youkai from Kotori either. Even if Sesshomaru could mask his demonic presence, she doubted that Kotori could do the same from what she observed when they fought. A presumption entered her mind as she remembered the wound on her arm, the poison in her bloodstream, and her weakened spiritual powers. _'My aura is weak. I am unable to sense anything… Is it because of his poison?' _Just the thought had anger coursing through her. Fuming over Sesshomaru's dastardly means and her own defenseless situation, Kikyo's palms formed fists behind the wooden stake.

At that point in time, Sesshomaru made his grand appearance through the door. His movement was elegant and his steps were so light that he looked like he was fleetingly touching the ground. From the way he carried himself, anyone could see his royal bearings. He entered the cell and without a word, looked at Kikyo as though waiting for her to speak.

"I expect our encounter to be on better terms. Nevertheless, you have surprised me, Sesshomaru." Realizing that the daiyoukai would not be the one to begin, Kikyo started their conversation in a contemptuous tone. Just because she was defeated in battle, that didn't mean that she would willingly submit and act modest in front of him. Like everyone else, Sesshomaru would have to earn respect from her, though she doubted that would happen anytime soon. Respect would not come for either of them when he remained arrogant and she, enraged by his heartless actions.

Sesshomaru's gaze traveled over to Kotori and gave a silent order with his eyes. Understanding exactly what he wanted, the female warrior left immediately, pausing to shut the door behind her. The iron door closed once again, leaving just two people in the room.

"Are we acquainted, miko?" Sesshomaru inquired, but without any curiosity that usually accompanied a question.

Kikyo made a disdainful huff and turned her head sideways, averse to look at the daiyoukai's emotionless face any longer. Summoning every insult she could conjure, her words dripped with venom as she responded, "…No. But I have heard of you. You are a ruthless, despicable, egotistical, cold-hearted, and audacious demon!"

Sesshomaru made no indication that he was offended. He took several steps forward, closing in the space between them until he was looming right in front of her and enshrouding her. His shadow blocked the candle's flickering light from Kikyo's view, making his form appear all the more imposing.

Despite that, Kikyo still refused to look at him directly, prompting the next set of actions from the daiyoukai. Faster than a heartbeat, he allowed one knee to graze the cold floor as he bent down. Upon reaching her eye level, his pale hand grabbed her chin on a whim. With his fingernails drawing thin invisible lines across her neck, he pulled her face towards his and studied the vengeful flames within her dark pools.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the unexpected contact. A person's eyes were the doors to the soul and she would be a fool to let him read her. It was obvious that Sesshomaru was trying to probe into her mind, to see what made her tick. So she promptly shielded her mahogany orbs with her eyelids. When those doors to her soul revealed themselves seconds later, they were tightly shut and not a trace of emotion slipped past. Already handicapped, Kikyo refused to give him anymore advantages.

Seeing that the miko had managed to barricade her emotions from him, Sesshomaru was surprised, though his stoicism remained etched on his features. The miko's eyes were empty; it was somewhat eerie that they could appear so emotionally dead when they were flaring with sentiments just prior.

_'Hmph, insufferable wench.'_ Since there was nothing to gain, Sesshomaru decided it was time to move on. In one look, he took in her striking facial features. There was sacredly noticeable rough skin in certain areas; the effect of the previous battle presumably took an account to the appearance. It wasn't anything that the time couldn't restore though. '

_'Beautiful, for a human that is. But why would a human like her choose to stay on the battlefields? How unusual…'_ His mind could not help but register the contemplation with a glimmer of curiosity. The miko was indeed attractive, nearing perfection from a human's perspective. Even Sesshomaru, who held little interest in mortals, couldn't deny that she was beautiful. Someone like her should have no trouble finding a mate; surely she was of the age to be wed. So then, did that imply that she rejected all proposals and chose a life of fighting? _'From what I can see, she clearly has no desire to pursue more power. So for what purpose does she fight for?'_

Pulling out of what he deemed was senseless thinking, Sesshomaru finally released the miko's chin and stood up. In one fluid motion, he whipped So'unga out and pointed the blade towards miko. His swords responded with disapprobation as its tip was suspended an inch away from her heart.

The result was absolutely appalling as the primary emotion the mighty Lord of the West wanted to see failed to surface. Kikyo's lack of fear goaded him; he was so accustomed to seeing others beg on their knees that it bemused him when the miko did not shirk away. Surely with the cold glistening steel next to her breast, the miko—while fully aware of her possible death—would've at least hinted fear. But no, she was completely at ease as her eyes lingered on his.

"Do you have a death wish, miko?" For the first time since entering the dungeon, Sesshomaru allowed a glimpse of his emotions to show. Irritation came and his golden orbs flashed dangerously. But before he could do anything else, the deliberation hit him like a bolt of lightning. It was so palpable that he wondered why he didn't notice it sooner. The miko was prepared for death the moment she chose to charge into the heart of his forces. Perilous was an understatement for her action because had he not intervened, she would've been caught in her own spiritual blast along with a large number of his troops. More importantly, she had taken into account of Sesshomaru's location beforehand, probably intending to engulf him with her powers also. The attack would not have been adequate to take his life, but would have left him severe wounded.

"Foolish miko, so your imprudent action was a last-minute endeavor. Hmph! Even if you desire death, don't think for a moment that I will allow my men to be laid to rest alongside you," the daiyoukai commented thoughtfully, "Moreover, your presence is an integral part in my conquest. Against my better judgment, I have spared your pathetic life instead of killing you."

_'Spare me? How dare he…?'_ Kikyo's eyes narrowed into slits, unable to prolong her emotionless façade after hearing Sesshomaru's statement. While not one easily angered, the daiyoukai managed to continuously grate on her nerves.

"You…! You took away the lives of innocence merely to satisfy your selfish need?" Kikyo demanded with an outburst of fury. His indifference riled her, up to the point that she could no longer control her resentment. Paying no heed to the proximity of Sesshomaru's weapon, she struggled to free her wrists. If only she could move them, then Sesshomaru would be sorry for his misdeed. "You have no right to toy with their lives!"

"I do not concern myself with mortals. I only need you alive."

"So my death is problematic for you. If so, then…" Rather than continuing, Kikyo smirked daringly and made her intention clear by resting her tongue between her teeth. All she had to do was clump down and Sesshomaru's plans would go down the drain. As a miko, she was no stranger to the fine inner workings of a human body. So she was certain that she could kill herself through exsanguination. Naturally, she had no plans of dying here of all places, though Sesshomaru didn't need to know that she was putting on an act. It was futile in any case, but there was a sense of satisfaction to be obtained from seeing the daiyoukai panic.

"Don't bother. Not even death can help you escape me, for my Tenseiga will resurrect you," Sesshomaru informed, with a hand on the said blade for emphasis. Too bad for Kikyo that Sesshomaru remained the impassive and coldhearted daiyoukai he was, utterly unfazed by her threat. "Hmph, you claim that I have no right to rule over the feeble lives of mortals. That is where you are wrong, miko. For I, Sesshomaru, control both life and death in my hands."

Kikyo said nothing this time, though her raging aura plainly told him what was left unsaid.

The daiyoukai made a mental note as he observed the accumulating aura around the miko. It appeared that in a manner similar to his demonic energy, her aura responded to her emotions intuitively. With that newly acquired knowledge, Sesshomaru decided to test out his theory. Taking his time, he circled around the resisting miko. Like an executioner, he held So'unga vertically above his head and walked in an anti-clockwise direction. Only when he was once again in front of the miko did he stop, bringing his sword down on her.

Kikyo closed her eyes out of reflex, despite knowing that Sesshomaru won't kill her just to prove his earlier points. She felt no more than a change in the air current as So'unga released some of its youki. Feeling the bindings on her come loose, her eyes fluttered open and she noticed that Sesshomaru had cut short from slicing her neatly into two. Without wasting a moment, she stood up rapidly and raised her arms, carefully evading So'unga's tip. Stepping forward to cover the remaining distance between them, she placed her hands on Sesshomaru's breastplate and sent a jolt of power from her palms.

The daiyoukai merely watched with indifference as nothing more than a tiny spark of violet energy crackled between them. It was utterly useless; he felt no more than a tingle. Perfect, it was exactly as he thought. The youki that So'unga released, which now temporarily contaminated the air around them, was corrosive in nature. Similar to how he once corroded Inuyasha's Tessaiga, the miko's spiritual power was rendered unusable for some time. Between his poison weakening her aura and So'unga repelling her holy powers, the miko was left utterly defenseless.

Finding no amusement from Kikyo's astounded expression, Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, grabbed her hand, and held it in front of her face. "You cannot hurt me, miko. You do not have the power to accomplish such infeasible task."

"For one who believes so highly of himself, weakening me in order to prove a point is pusillanimous!" Kikyo shot back. Her current state of vulnerability only allowed her to fight back with words. She hated it, this feeling of insecurity welling inside her. Being so helpless made her loath the one responsible, namely Sesshomaru.

With a deep frown, Sesshomaru applied pressure on the miko's hand. His tightened grip made her flinched, though she held back a sound.

"Do not try my patience, miko. Hold your tongue and you will not lose it; otherwise I will ensure that it is cut and removed," he warned as he released her. His words exhibited a show of intentness, and with them came the assurance to act accordingly. While she was to be kept alive, he certainly could make do without her constant talkbacks. More importantly, getting rid of her waspish tongue would also eliminate one suicidal method she could try. "You are mine, for me to deal with as I desire."

"No, I belong to no other but myself. And it is you who should _hold your tongue_. You need my assistance, do you not? However, you are far too egotistical to believe that I would provide my aid willingly," Kikyo replied coolly and took a deep breath. Against him, she would need every bit of her intellect rather than her physical strength. She would just have to analyze him while trying to exploit weaknesses. Easier said than done, for her conscience was screaming for vengeance.

Sesshomaru paid no heed to her words as he began another round of inspection. Now that she was standing up, it was easier to get a full view of her. He studied her up and down, his face impassive as usual despite the queries that ran through his mind. It was strange; her resilience and fortitude reminded him vaguely of someone, and he couldn't resist the urge to prove her wrong. "You will assist me. And I shall demonstrate the advantage I have over you."

"And what action will you take? How—" Kikyo questioned tonelessly, but was cut short when Sesshomaru traced a finger on her collarbone. It wasn't the first time he touched her, but it still made her shiver involuntarily. Staring at where his finger was before he removed it, she noticed that a rosary beads had magically materialized around her neck. To one unfamiliar with sorcery, it appeared to be an accessory neatly made with purple beads and several fang-like ornaments. For a miko like Kikyo however, she knew that it was more than a decoration. Stunned, she grabbed it and desperately tried to wretch it off her neck. Nevertheless, the magic was already in effect; try as she might, she couldn't remove or break the rosary beads.

"As a miko, you should be well informed of what it is. Years ago, I seized it from a dark miko who foolishly tried to use it on me, but failed. Now, I have modified it so that it may be used on her own kind," Sesshomaru explained emotionlessly, "Do you understand? I now have full control over you. It matters not if your mind is unwilling to cooperate, your body will be compelled."

Hearing that, Kikyo's shoulders slumped and her arms fell back to her side. It went beyond her expectation that someone as proud as Sesshomaru would resort to using a human's tool to ensure her collaboration. Being a miko, she created similar beads on numerous occasions and therefore knew how dangerous they could be when used correctly. All Sesshomaru required was a trigger word and she would follow his instructions to the letter, regardless of her consent. There was nothing she could do about it. She was cornered.

"How long—" she began.

"You will remain here until I am done with you. Remember, your freedom now belongs to me." As if reading her mind, Sesshomaru replied and left, slamming the door shut behind him. With a click, the bolt was fastened once again, imprisoning Kikyo's freedom and hope.

Kikyo lowered her head so that her bangs concealed most of her face. Her whole shook in distress, her jaws tightening and both hands clenched into fists. Was there no way out of this horrifying fate? As one who was usually compliant to whatever fate hurled at her, she never truly questioned why she was its favorite toy. The cruelty of fate was seldom the subject of her contemplations, though this time around, she couldn't help but wonder why it was so dedicated to torturing her.

The last thing she wanted was to help Sesshomaru. But the solution wasn't simply refusing to cooperate. The Beads of Subjugation ensured that she was just a puppet manipulated by the daiyoukai. The only real difference was that she had a mind of her own, though that was irrelevant as long as she was in his control. The sooner she could remove the rosary, the sooner she could kill him. It was the only way. It was her obligation, as she had promised Takaharu. Sesshomaru must be stopped; his lust for power was becoming far too dangerous. He was unwittingly paving the course of destruction to this world and she couldn't allow him to succeed. But for now, she was compelled to assist him. Until she could break free from his spell, she decided that she would observe his every move and learn whatever weakness he hid behind his aloof front.

_'But… why? Why would he…?' _Against all odds, the usually strong-willed miko felt weak in the knees. Slumping down onto the ground, she felt the heavy burden that rested upon her shoulders as she reaffirmed her seemingly unattainable tasks. With a depressed sigh, she welcomed a blessed sleep that would momentarily relieve her of her distress. Despite having been in a coma for days, the exchange she had with Sesshomaru left her completely fatigued. Curling into a ball to suppress the numbing coldness coursing through her, her mind flashed with images that loitered from the effect of touching the Lord of the West. It was metaphoric; two souls submerged in an ocean of weapons, and one of them was caught on fire. Vague as it was, Kikyo began to piece together clues of what she saw.

_'Sesshomaru, you may flee from reality as you wish. However, do not believe for a moment that you can escape. Every step we take contributes to our finale. The course has already been set and our feet are heading towards that destined end. While I may not know what would result from our actions, I know for certain that only one of us will live on... Indeed, it is nothing but a sad and twisted tale wove by fate.'_

* * *

...

...

...

**Author's Notes: Chapter four is now complete and is ready for any suggestions, feedbacks, reviews and even critics.**

**As of now, Sesshomaru and Kikyo have engaged themselves in an intense verbal combat that concluded with the former's victory. Although Kikyo has lost this first round, that doesn't mean that she's down for the count. Knowing our favorite miko, it is certain that she'll retaliate. **

**Preview: So next time Sesshomaru finds himself dealing with political issues while Kikyo gets herself an escort. **


	5. Chapter 5-In the West

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all those who have taken their time and gave a review. Your feedbacks are greatly appreciated.**

**As usual, please bear with me if I make any mistakes or errors, especially in terms of the language (spelling, grammar, etc.).**

**All characters from the series Inuyasha that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Rumiko Takahashi to thank for that.**

**Now chapter 5 is here. Reviews and feedbacks are very welcomed.**

**Enjoy. **

...

...

...

**Chapter 5-In The West**

* * *

"Boredom is the absence of a good idea."-Sesshomaru on boredom

"Aiding those in dire need can give time a meaning."-Kikyo on boredom

* * *

Boredom—such was the state that Sesshomaru was currently experiencing. It had been mere days since his visit to the dungeons and already Hibiki, the esteemed high chancellor of the west, was keen to fathom his motives. So keen in fact, that he initiated a conference regarding the miko in the Imperial Courtroom.

Exclusively built with polished white stones, the Imperial Courtroom was a sight to behold. Its solo purpose was to shelter its inhabitants, so it was built with the most durable materials available. It was a near-indestructible structure that made its architects swollen with pride. While the outside was nothing short from being showered with praises, the inside was also a splendid sight to behold. There was a huge rectangular table that stretched across the marbled floor in the middle of the room. Twelve wooden chairs were spaced evenly around it, with the largest one made of gold and decorated with polished gemstones around the edges. Surrounding the entire room in three directions were three enormous shelves crammed with piles of scrolls. Each was labeled, sealed and ordered chronologically.

Only twelve privileged youkai from esteemed lineage were allowed to enter this room. Such a rule was purposely enforced to stop curious youkai from snooping around the room for confidential contents stored within the scrolls. Anyone but the assigned twelve who entered would instantly be captured for public execution.

At present, the occupants were locked in a debate. Scrolls were scattered over the polished table as three youkai quickly jotted down notes with the quill in their hand. They had the lowest rank amongst the twelve, so they were tasked with scribing. While capable of multitasking, their task guaranteed that they would contribute less in the discussions. Not that it mattered much, since their opinions weren't regarded as highly compared to the others. Given that the one with the highest status, namely Sesshomaru, sat on the golden chair deepest in the room, they were positioned at the lower end of the table, closet to the door. The layout of the room, their seating, and the jobs they were given were all factors that plainly reflected their status in the west.

Hibiki, who sat on the right of Sesshomaru, was listening thoughtfully to a suggestion. As the second in command, it was his job to pay close attention to any worthwhile ideas. The elderly daiyoukai was pensive, his fingers clasped together and his elbows placed on the table. To the eyes of the speaker, it appeared that Hibiki was giving them their full attention but in reality, his concentration was diverted. His golden orbs would occasionally blink before taking a glimpse at the impassive Sesshomaru. The chancellor mentally heaved an exasperated sigh, noticing the younger daiyoukai's lack of interest.

_'Touga-san, your firstborn is once again giving me a headache. Were you here, I'm certain that you would have provided better guidance. He is of a rebellious age and nothing I say has managed to dissuade him from his ambition.' _Seeing Sesshomaru like that only made Hibiki wish that his old friend was here. Because of Inu no Taisho's premature death and his mate's renouncement to the throne, Sesshomaru became the next successor to the Western Land, even well before he was of an age suitable to rule. Hence, being Inu no Taisho's closest friend, Hibiki was given the responsibility of being Sesshomaru's guardian and advisor. Even though Sesshomaru was no longer a pup, the chancellor couldn't retire from his position until the Lord of the West was a thousand year old, the age where a demon lord was could rule without an advisor.

The elder daiyoukai secretly sighed again. _'For half a millennium, I have watched him from the sidelines… It certainly has been a long time. At any rate, three hundred years to go until then…' _

Oblivious to the thoughts going inside the chancellor, Sesshomaru welcomed the mental image of his sword piercing through the closed door that held him confined in the room. While his expressionless countenance never wavered, he inwardly sought to barge down the exit in order to leave this dreadful and suffocating place. But knowing that was beneath his dignity, he could only fume in silence. And it was only because of self-control that he was able to restrain the urge of exerting his frustration on the closest youkai, namely Hibiki.

Although harboring an ill intention, Sesshomaru held no actual resentment for the chancellor. However, others might envy the older daiyoukai's charismatic look that even age feared to spoil. Born into the Inu clan, Hibiki's presence commanded authority and his pleasant attitude naturally captured followers. Dressed in a marvelously designed green kimono with flowing silver hair longer than Sesshomaru's, he emanated a magnanimous air around him that even the Lord of the West could never replicate. But no matter how respected Hibiki was, he was a sickle for rules and tradition, and that frustrated the younger daiyoukai to no ends. After all, Sesshomaru clearly believed that he was ready to rule the Western Lands alone.

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted from the door to a speaking elderly youkai before resting his sight on the beautifully decorated portraits that lined the walls, just above the bookshelves. They were the illustrations on a golden frame, depicting those who once helped the west develop and rise into power. The ancient gallery served as a reminder to the future generations about their feats, forever engraved into the history of the west.

Unfortunately, they failed to impress the current Lord of the West. Looking at the portraits only aggravated Sesshomaru and strengthened his resolve to eradicate the regulations that forced him to endure these tedious conferences. Oh, how much he despised the Imperial Court room; it was probably one of his most hated things, second to humans. Although he knew that the conferences were essential to the land's administration, he could never bear the dragged out discussions. After all, he was never much of a public speaker and would never be; that was Hibiki's job. But then again, why bother speaking when his power spoke for him. To him, unnecessary talking was for the weak, those who begged and pled. The strong had no need for words; they did as desired and no one would dare to question them.

Sesshomaru searched the frames until he found the one that held his father's face.

Despite being powerful, Inu no Taisho was born lenient. Under his command, democracy came to the west, where everyone had a right to voice out their opinions regardless of their status. Unlike the rulers before him, Inu no Taisho was gentle and abhorred the idea of spilling unnecessary blood. He dedicated his entire life to protect the weak and had the desire of uniting Great Continent for the sake of both demons and humans. While Sesshomaru wanted to rule over the realms in a manner he saw fit, Inu no Taisho wanted to create a world where mortals and immortals could coexist peacefully.

Unlike his father, Sesshomaru had no desire to protect the weak, the ones who were previously sheltered by Inu no Taisho's rules. Democracy would only hinder Sesshomaru in his path of conquest. Once he could do without Hibiki's assistance, he decided he would make several changes.

"My lord, does this suit you?" The youkai who had been hogging the conversation suddenly directed a question at Sesshomaru, dragging the daiyoukai back from his deliberations.

The Lord of the West let out a grunt, obviously irritated that his thoughts were interrupted. While it appeared that Gorou had asked for his lord's opinion, Sesshomaru could easily perceive the hidden intention behind the inquisitive tone.

_'Foolish old man… He is another reason why I detest the Imperial Courtroom.' _Anyone would've thought that as the reigning monarch for over centuries, Sesshomaru's superiority ought to be a certainty amongst all the possibilities in the world. Nevertheless, there were still some who questioned his authority and attempted to seize his birthright. While not many dared, those who did were often annoyingly persistent; Gorou was a primary example. Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, it was because of his father's system that Sesshomaru couldn't settle the issue by killing the elder. Unnecessary violence was something Inu no Taisho loathed after all, and according to him, no council member was permitted to spill each other's blood. Unless a reason as serious as treason occurred, then all council members were lawfully safe from Sesshomaru's claws. While the daiyoukai was less than pleased with the arrangement, he couldn't dishonor his father by violating his rules.

Kotori cast a worried glance in Sesshomaru's direction while holding her breath. Since she and Inuyasha were not an active part of the council, they were excluded from the high tables. However, being someone who Sesshomaru trusted—which was far and few between—certainly had its perks. During a conference, they were permitted to stand guard near the doorway and in so doing, listen in to what was spoken. In other words, they were basically entrusted with confidential information regarding the west. Such duty naturally had Kotori swell with pride when Sesshomaru first suggested it. Hibiki and the other members once stoutly protested, but a death glare from the Lord of the West resolved the issue rather peacefully.

Having heard everything, Kotori was trying to suppress the concern for her lord. Being his servant, she had detected subtle hints that gave away Sesshomaru's inattentiveness. She was anxious that the daiyoukai would not know how to respond. Fighting her uneasiness, she stole a glimpse at the chancellor and discerned the mirth within his sunlit orbs. _'I don't believe it! Hibiki-sama is laughing in a situation like this? Does he not care about the possibility of Sesshomaru-sama losing face in the presence of the all council members?'_

Kotori soon found that her concern was needless, a feeling rapidly disposed of when she heard Sesshomaru's reply.

"No. Compared to what I, Sesshomaru, have in mind, yours is never any good," the Lord of the West stated plainly while Gorou's eyes widened in both surprise and confusion. Truth be told, the daiyoukai didn't pay the elder's suggestions any heed. However, that did not mean that his sensitive ears failed to perceive Gorou's words.

"Why, Sesshomaru-dono? Why rebut my suggestion? Surely, our best approach is to instill fear into the miko. Psychological torture will do just that! She needs to be tamed before she can be of much use to us. Waiting for her cooperation is time consuming!" Gorou insisted, barely keeping his fist from slamming down onto the table. The old youkai realized that Sesshomaru had indeed heard everything, though he refused to back out. He couldn't back out; he had to teach the arrogant dog a lesson by humiliating him.

Ever since the day of Sesshomaru's coronation, where Gorou was publicly outsmarted, the elder developed extreme hatred and envy for the current Lord of the West. Gorou once had high hopes that when Sesshomaru took over as the next ruler, he would be able to manipulate him from behind the scenes. However, he misjudged the daiyoukai's intelligence. Like his father, Sesshomaru didn't fall for his tricks and illusions. His thoroughly devised plan backfired, just like it did with the great Inu no Taisho.

At the same time as Gorou's humiliating reflection, Hibiki and the nine council members looked at Sesshomaru. It was clear to them that one of their oldest members, and the one retaining the fifth position, had just intrepidly demanded an answer from their lord. All of them understood that if Sesshomaru could not provide a reasonable counter, he would be disgraced in front of the whole council. Several inhaled deeply as they tried to contain their overflowing enthusiasm. Even Hibiki, who was famed for his poker face, couldn't help but let a minuscule smile play on his lips.

In a verbal battle of wits without any violence, both the result and victor were more difficult to predict than in an average fight. It was that fact that excited the members of the council. As immortals, who had all the time in the world, they bore witness to several interesting events. Nonetheless, one of the disadvantages to eternal life was that they got bored rather easily. While repetition didn't result in death, they found many things tedious and would find themselves attracted to anything out of the ordinary. Strangely enough, they found themselves most entertained whenever someone daringly challenged the fearsome Lord of the West. The commotion that followed was always a blessing, but that didn't mean that they would dare to challenge Sesshomaru themselves. So now that Gorou had volunteered, they couldn't help but watch in glee.

"You dare tell I, Sesshomaru, what to do?" Sesshomaru questioned, his eyebrows falling to a dangerous level.

Gorou had to fight back a gulp as Sesshomaru continued, "I never intend to wait. However, haste does not equate to efficiency."

"Efficiency?" Gorou parroted back.

"Yes. After my personal examination, I conclude that the miko's powers are associated with her emotions. Fear will only cause her aura to recline."

"Hmm, now isn't this interesting?" Hibiki mused and rubbed his chin with his index finger. "If fear does not amplify the woman's spiritual powers, then what does?"

"I was just getting to that. Hibiki-san, need I remind you that I despise interruptions?" Sesshomaru sniffed, pitting a glare at the elder daiyoukai. In response, Hibiki smirked somewhat sheepishly, which Sesshomaru ignored in favor of continuing. "Anger is the condition that liberates the miko's aura from its feeble containment. And I do intend to rile her, for only then will she become a valuable weapon for the west—to be used against the north."

"Ah! I see, my lord. Um, please forgive my rudeness..." Gorou gave a stiff nod, a gesture that showed his understanding and signaled for his defeat. That said, the elderly youkai sank deeper into his chair and did not utter a single word for the rest of the conference.

* * *

The afternoon sunlight streamed lazily through the clouds and down on the Western Lands, dissolving the chilly air that lingered from the morning. Trees swayed gently in rhythm with the breeze and insects hummed their tunes. The palace ground was vibrant with life as hundreds of youkai revolved around their daily lives. Each was busy with jobs and tasks that were all needed in order to keep the place running.

"Sesshomaru-sama had me worried. I didn't think he was paying Gorou-sama any attention," Kotori admitted as she and Inuyasha left the kitchen and out onto the long corridor. Their footsteps echoing on the timber floor were masked by the maids who were on cleaning duty.

"Don't even know why you're so worked up about it. It's not like this is the first time or anything," huffed Inuyasha, with two hands resting behind his head.

"I know… but still, Sesshomaru-sama never ceases to amaze me," Kotori said with uncharacteristic cheerfulness, turning sideways to avoid an approaching maid from the opposite direction. As usual, she could barely keep her admiration for Sesshomaru in check. To her, the daiyoukai was her whole world. Without him, she would've been long gone.

At the young age of six, she was abandoned by her father and banished from the Tori clan that resided in the snowy peaks. Even supposing that her father, the clan's leader, had always brooded over that she was born flightless, Kotori never thought that he would be so coldblooded to discard her. On the verge of starving and freezing to death, it was Sesshomaru who stumble upon the half-dead girl shivering at the base of the mountains. It was he who saved her and gave her a new world to live in. He fed her, sheltered her, and even taught her the art of the sword.

From the first day, Sesshomaru made it clear that he wanted to turn her into a living weapon, to fight for him. It was the only reason why he bothered to rescue her. In a sense, she was being invested with interests building. But Kotori didn't care about that; all that mattered was that Sesshomaru was her savior. So she pledged her loyalty to him. Discarding her past, she instead chose the life of carnage in order to serve Sesshomaru. No longer the heiress of the Tori clan, she was reborn as Kotori, the falcon swordswoman serving under the Lord of the West.

"Keh, why are you so boisterous when it comes to Sesshomaru? What's so great about that iceberg?" Inuyasha groaned loudly, oblivious to the reflections going inside Kotori's head. He turned his head left towards his partner for a reply, not understanding her appreciation for the heartless daiyoukai.

Rather than getting mad, a snigger slipped out from Kotori's mouth. Immediately, Inuyasha dropped both hands to the side and responded with a raise of an eyebrow. Kotori was never one for much laughter unless it was mockery. While the demoness was reputed to be serious, she found a hobby in teasing Inuyasha and would sometimes behave childishly just to get the hanyou flustered.

"What're ya laughing about now, stupid woman?" he barked defensively.

"Pfft! Inuyasha-sama, you don't have to be jealous of Sesshomaru-sama."

"Say you, I'm totally not jealous!" Surprise latched onto Inuyasha's pupils, and he nearly collided into a servant. Relying on instincts, he managed a not-so-elegant side step before pitting a glare at the apologizing youkai who promptly brushed past his shoulder. "Me? Jealous of that bossy boots? Hah, as if!"

The two was approaching a garden full of flourishing trees when Kotori let out another snicker. "Why bother denying the truth, Inuyasha-sama? Of course you're jealous."

"No, I'm not!" Inuyasha looked like he was throwing a tantrum, stomping his bare foot hard on the grass-covered ground to highlight his irritation, His gruff voice carried off into the garden, loud enough to frighten several birds that were resting on a nearby tree. The creatures spread their wings and flew into the blue sky, squawking at the top of their lungs while fleeing. Yet, the birds' piercing cries were no match for the clamor below.

"Denial won't get you far. Just admit it."

"I'm not jealous, I say!"

"You are jealous."

"So not!"

"You are."

"No!"

"You are!"

"Grrr! Just how many times do I have to say it? I AM NOT JEALOUS! DAMMIT, WOMAN!" roared Inuyasha, his head arching towards the sky in an earsplitting shout.

Kotori shook her head, a satisfied smirk plastered on her face. She really enjoyed teasing the hanyou, as his over-dramatic reactions never failed to get a laugh out of her. More than anything else, Kotori loved involving Sesshomaru in their banters. The way that Inuyasha reacted whenever compared with the daiyoukai was priceless. While she wouldn't mind fooling around a little longer, she had an obligation on hold. It was time to end the fun. _'It's a pity really. I would love to get more out of him.'_

Unbeknownst to Kotori, Inuyasha was enthralled by her mirth. The demoness was truly a lovely sight to behold when all tension was stripped from her countenance, currently replaced with mischief. Since Kotori adored Sesshomaru like a god—Inuyasha wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly started a religious cult revolving around the daiyoukai—she was influenced by his uptightness. So seeing the childlike side of Kotori was a welcoming sight, especially since it was few and far between.

"It is futile, Inuyasha-sama," said Kotori, "I'll admit that you claim the upper hand when it comes to a physical brawl, but we both know that you can never win against me verbally. You may as well have the word _jealousy_ painted on your face… Well, this is not bad, but I've got little time on hand."

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked in fake ignorance. Some like Sesshomaru believed him to be a fool, but he wasn't that stupid; he knew that Kotori would only say that when she was given a task by Sesshomaru. Regardless of how trivial it may be, the demoness always took jobs assigned by her lord precedence over anything else. Inuyasha's eyebrows twitched in pure frustration and he crossed his arms over his chest. _'He's doing this on purpose to piss me off! Why must that bastard always ruin any fun I get?'_

Since Inuyasha was hot-tempered, teamwork was never one of his strong suits. Still, he could cooperate with Kotori well enough, so they were mostly paired together on assignments. However, it wasn't often that he could spend his leisure time with her alone. There were many things he wanted to talk about but was never given the appropriate chance. It was just so maddening!

Kotori must have mistaken his intense glare as perplexity because she quickly indicated her free hand to the wooden bowl that she had been carrying on a tray the entire time.

"Sesshomaru-sama would prefer if the miko doesn't go hungry. So I'm delivering her food to her," she explained. Her voice was slow and calm, as if she was speaking to a child. In a way, she supposed Inuyasha was still a child.

Inuyasha didn't mind her tone as his gaze drifted from the demoness to the bowl. A steamy broth made with ingredients suited for humans; not only was it properly cooked, but there was no raw meat or anything that would suggest catabolism. Inuyasha was somewhat astonished. He didn't think that the daiyoukai had the heart to organize for human food and cooks who could actually dish out the menu.

"Gotta say that it smells real good... But why are you doing this instead of the maids?" he asked while taking a sniff. A delicious scent of vegetables assaulted his nostrils, and his mouth nearly watered.

"Actually, Sesshomaru-sama believes I'm the most suited for this task—to care for the miko. He told me that it's very important that I do it and do it right," Kotori responded with a trace of self-importance in her voice. For fear that Inuyasha didn't comprehend the implication behind her post shift, she decided to elaborate, "You know, I'll be spending the majority of my time with the miko. Because of my new schedule, you'll have to do a proportion of my work… including the paperwork."

When Inuyasha offered only silence, Kotori took a glance at him and narrowed her eyes upon seeing what had caught his undivided attention. Exasperated, she sighed. Since her left arm had healed, she twisted both limbs and moved the tray away from Inuyasha, using her own body to shield it from his view. "Eyes off the broth! You can't have any, Inuyasha-sama… and more importantly, don't drool all over it!"

Inuyasha's face broke into an impish grin. Now let's see if he could earn some sympathy from the demoness who he would soon see less frequently than before. He rubbed his stomach while putting on the most imploring look he could, inwardly hoping that she would fall for his prank. "Hey… Kotori, how about just one sip? Just one. Nobody will notice anything, I swear. Come on, I'm starving! You're not so heartless that you'll let me starve to death, right?"

The effect was almost instantaneous. Kotori's expression softened and her ears quivered at the hanyou's rough yet somehow alluring voice. Just managing a derisive snort, she promptly picked up her pace and averted her gaze from his puppy-like eyes.

"No, wait until lunch," she informed bluntly before disappearing around the corner and into the next hallway.

"You want me to starve?" Inuyasha shouted, gritting his teeth in mock anger.

"You have demon blood running in your veins, so I doubt that you'll starve to death that easily." The reply was followed by another snort as it echoed through the corridor.

"Hmph!" Seeing that Kotori was out of sight, Inuyasha let his act drop and unknowingly mimicked her snort. He had just put on his most theatrical performance. How could Kotori just shrug it off like it was nothing? No. That won't do, he thought. He wouldn't be ignored, especially not by her.

_'Just you wait, this isn't over.'_ He gave her a silent warning before taking off. There was an unspoken rule about not running in the corridors, but that was the last thing on his mind. Pursuing the demoness, he turned a sharp right around the bend, seeking to relocate his target on the next corridor. If he was lucky, she should be in his line of vision after the turn.

_Thud!_ He rammed into something cold and firm.

With a hiss, Inuyasha crashed to the floor on his rear.

"Dammit! Why can't you watch where you're going?" the hanyou bellowed as he rubbed his sore head with his hand. Just what did he crash into? He sworn it was harder than a steel coat.

There was no oral response, but he sensed Sesshomaru's youki flare up.

Not good!

He perked up with caution and cringed. Just as his senses had forewarned, the Lord of the West was standing in front of him, with clear disdain on his pallid features. Realization came a second later, and it became apparent that he had rammed headfirst into Sesshomaru's breast plate. _'No wonder it hurt like hell!'_

"What's with that look, Sesshomaru?" he boldly demanded, leaping up with his right hand gripping tightly around Tessaiga's hilt. He dared not stay relaxed while in the daiyoukai's attacking range, lest he ended up with more painful injuries to worry about than just his head. "You wanna go, eh?"

Sesshomaru disregarded his provocative words, with no movement to draw his weapon. Instead, he resumed his light stride and walked towards Inuyasha. The hanyou made no movement to attack despite his battle stance. As Sesshomaru moved past him, their shoulder just missing each other, he gave a fleeting glance at Tessaiga and said, "Should you not be honing your swordplay, Inuyasha."

His firm tone turned a supposed question into an obligation. There was no doubt that Sesshomaru wasn't interested in fighting at the moment. Inuyasha felt relief and anger coursing through him at the same time; he wasn't certain which was more predominant._ 'Damn it… Did he really need to show off his youki like that? Bastard made me look like a big idiot, getting all tensed up for nothing!'_

Inuyasha finally eased himself from his rigid pose and snorted, "Keh, whatever. I'll let you off the hook for now. We'll settle things next time."

"Hmm." A deep rumble emitted from Sesshomaru's throat, and his exclusive way of saying _yes_ reached Inuyasha's triangular ears.

Since Sesshomaru made no sardonic or dry comment, Inuyasha didn't feel like responding in kind. So instead, he gave an acknowledging nod before hopping down from the polished floor. Grass tickled his bare feet as he sprinted off in a hurry, planning to head for the garden where he usually practiced. He moved quickly, because he didn't trust Sesshomaru with his back, despite knowing fully too well that the daiyoukai had no intention of attacking him. As Inuyasha disappeared into the green foliage, he caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru continuing down the right corridor.

_'Seems like that bastard is in a good mood,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he leaped from tree to tree, his favorite method of moving around. Normally, Sesshomaru would be aggravated after conferences and a slight tumult would completely ruin his mood. But today was different; Sesshomaru was not irritated, even though it was impossible to tell from his countenance. Still, the Lord of the West actually responded when Inuyasha challenged him, rather than adapting to his usual indifference.

_'Heh, so the old man Gorou did do a good thing with his lousy mouth for once.'_ A sly grin tugged the corner of his lips as he propelled his body into the air by pushing his right foot off a branch.

* * *

Kikyo's face was blank as she sat in a lotus position in the corner of the dark gloomy dungeon, with her body half-concealed in the shadows. Her hands rested awkwardly on top of her legs, restricted by a pair of handcuffs. With her eyes closed, she appeared to be meditating, though her mind was anything but empty as contemplations ran deep.

She felt isolated inside the eerie prison. The four solid walls forming the rectangular room sealed her away from the outside world. Bored out of her mind, she was limited to mediating, deliberating, and staring at the cobwebs that hang on the stone ceiling.

Counting today, she estimated that she had been locked up for at least seventeen days, and surprisingly, Sesshomaru had not made a single move. At first, Kikyo felt certain that he would work her to the bone. Yet, all the dog youkai did was imprisoned her and left her alone in the darkness. At times, she couldn't help but wonder if he had forgotten about her and just left her to rot. But the visits she received proved that her assumption was erroneous. Occasionally, maids would come to care for her daily needs. They did things like deliver her meals, clean her with cold water, and—much to her chagrin—replace the clay pottery that was currently hidden in another corner of the room.

Soon after her last exchange with Sesshomaru, two youkai marched into the room, woke her up, and made a grab for her. With her powers weakened and her body covered in wounds, Kikyo could do nothing but struggle helplessly as the demons brutally secured her wrists with metallic shackles joined together by an extended iron chain. In comparison to standard handcuffs, hers was heavy and much longer, nearly an entire arm span. It allowed limited movements, though at the expense of discomfort from the heavy attachment. To make the matter worse, the metal would rattle noisily whenever she moved her upper limbs. The design, she figured, was done deliberately. The chains would alert others of her movements. Frankly, she could be likened to a cat wearing a bell for a collar.

Her eyes opened when a set of footsteps announced someone's arrival. Sesshomaru's toxin still lingered in her body, so her dulled senses couldn't identify the demon by its youki. Then again, the identity of the visitor didn't pique her interest. After all, it was most likely a maid delivering her lunch.

_Clang!_

The door opened from the outside and Kotori walked in, carrying a tray. She wordlessly bent down and placed the serving dish on the ground in front of the seated figure. Out of simple courtesy, she rose to her feet and took a few steps back to give Kikyo some eating space. However, instead of eating, the miko merely looked at the bowl of steaming broth before looking at the demoness with a questioning frown.

Kotori couldn't help flinching when Kikyo's cold eyes met hers, but she promptly recovered by averting her gaze.

"Don't worry; it's not poisoned," the demoness reassured.

"No?" inquired Kikyo, picking up the spoon set beside the bowl. There was no emotion in her monotone, so Kotori couldn't deduce whether she was jesting or being serious. The demoness could only presume it was the latter since the miko didn't appear as someone flippant.

Kotori inwardly sighed; she did expect hostility from the woman. Her cold attitude towards her and the demon race was warranted, she supposed. For the first time, Kotori took a moment to reflect the situation from Kikyo's perspective. _'She—a powerful and well-respected miko detained and reduced to a deprived prisoner, whose only reason for being kept alive is to be used as a tool. Now, there is no pride or freedom for her. To have so much power and yet be completely helpless… to watch the ones precious to her fall. It's sad… but all things considered, she's not simply a victim here. Many of my comrades were slain by her; this treatment is justified, and besides… it's also a safety precaution.'_

"Do you plan to watch as I eat?" The miko's abrupt question dragged Kotori away from her musing. Blinking twice, she reassembled her thoughts and nodded.

"Uh-huh. I'm instructed by Sesshomaru-sama to supervise you, and that includes when you dine," the female warrior replied casually as she recalled her lord's orders from the previous day. While Sesshomaru's commands were less specific and only entailed Kotori to be wary of the miko's moves, the demoness thought she was better safe than sorry. So she decided to keep a close eye on her assigned target whenever possible.

"Oh? Sesshomaru actually believes that I have a chance of escaping with a broth and spoon at my disposal. I'm surprised. He does think rather highly of me… a human," Kikyo said incredulously, shrugging her shoulders in what Kotori could only assume was silent laughter. This time, there was a certain outline of mockery latched onto her voice. "You may inform him that he needs not to fret, for I have no intention of escaping anytime soon."

_'Huh? What is this woman saying?'_ Kotori blinked, perplexed. Kikyo bemused her to no ends. First the miko had the nerve to mock her lord, but then reassured her that she had no schemes devised to escape. Whatever the miko was up to, Kotori was out of the loop. She couldn't understand Kikyo's mindset at all. For someone as blunt and straightforward as Kotori, the labyrinth that was Kikyo's mind was proving far too challenging for her to navigate. What was the miko's motive for saying what she said? The female warrior felt as though she was constantly stumbling into dead ends without a clue as to where the exit was. Already, she could feel her head spinning from the effort of trying to puzzle together Kikyo's sophisticated thoughts. Unwilling to drag out the mental torment, she decided to change the topic, and said the first thing that came to her. "So, since you don't seem like you're hungry, how about we take a stroll outside? Who knows, it may even increase your appetite."

Kikyo apparently didn't like the suggestion at all, for her mahogany eyes narrowed right away. She didn't even bother to mask her incredulous expression as she inquired, "You are willing to let a miko roam in your lands? How does this benefit you demons in any way? Do you intend to humiliate me further by parading me in chains? You believe that will be sufficient to break me?"

Venom dripped from the miko's hissing accusation; a sneer was the only thing missing to complete the reproachful look. Saying that Kikyo was apprehensive felt like an understatement. Kotori shook her head and inwardly sighed again. There was no ill intention in her proposal, but the miko had interpreted it wrongly. Refusing to let the matter go, Kotori felt bent on getting Kikyo to lower her guard. One way or another, the demoness was going to get the miko to realize that she meant her no harm. After all, Kotori was stubborn if nothing else.

"We understand that keeping you cooped up in here is… unreasonable, I suppose. So we've made several arrangements. You're allowed outside so long as I am keeping watch. I don't practically mind, that is if you're willing to," Kotori explained, gesturing towards the door behind her for emphasis.

The wary look didn't vanish from Kikyo's face, its owner still searching for an ulterior motive from the demoness.

"Of course, there are places that you can't go, but I believe this is far better than staying here all day. It's completely your own free choice."

"…" Kikyo still said nothing and merely dropped the spoon she was holding back onto the tray. Barely any emotion registered on her now passive features, though the slightly raised eyebrows indicated attentiveness. The gesture told Kotori that she was listening, perhaps even mildly interested. It was a start for the demoness, and she decided to give the push.

"Look, as for the _parading in chains_ part, that's not what I had in mind. To be frank, I can't remove them… only Sesshomaru-sama has the power to. But I swear that I've no intention of humiliating you… Kikyo-sama," she vowed, adding an honorific just to show some respect.

_'Why must I show her respect?'_ No sooner had that left her lips did she ponder on the question that entered her head. Although used to being polite, this was the first time that she had attached an honorific when addressing a human. Like her lord, Kotori have little regard over humans, who were just feeble creatures. However, she had to admit that the miko was an exception. She was definitely outside the scope of expectancy. In a sense, Kikyo's attitudes could be related to Sesshomaru's. Pride was an integral factor that played into both their lives, having been implanted deeply into their very soul the moment that they learned to harness their powers.

_'The only reason why I'm addressing her so formally is because I don't want to shatter her leftover pride. Yes, honor is what defines me. I refuse to scoop so low and toy with someone on a mental level. I'll continue to use an honorific in order to help her maintain some self-esteem… Yes, I'm not doing this out of pity, but for honor. Mm, that sounds about right.'_ Finding the reason to be appropriate, Kotori concluded her thoughts just in time to notice that Kikyo was rising to her feet. Alarmed, her first impulse was to reach for her katana.

"I believe you. Please lead the way," Kikyo said, her voice holding a softer tone that was previously lacking as she feigned ignorance. Kotori's action didn't escape her, though she wisely decided to ignore it. After all, she appreciated what the demoness was trying to do; she sounded genuine enough, and even went as far as to use honorific. Her offer was very enticing, especially for someone who was confined in a small miserable space for more than a fortnight. Truly Kikyo desired fresh air. Now that the suggestion was put forward, she couldn't possibly refuse. Any longer inside this cramped place and she was bound to lose her calm composure. She hid her uneasiness well, but she feared that her stoic façade would crumble in a test of time and she would be reduced to begging for momentary freedom.

Kotori silently breathed a sigh of relief, somewhat feeling sheepish that she had reached the wrong conclusion with abruptness. Releasing her hold on her katana, she beckoned Kikyo to follow and said, "Come on then, follow me."

With a nod, Kikyo obliged and did as she was told. As she departed her prison, she took one last glance behind her shoulder and her gaze fleetingly landed on the unfinished broth and the spoon resting on the tray. _'I suppose anything is versatile, given that its owner is creative enough…'_

…

**"****…****That's right. ****Even a**** spoon can be used for more than just eating. You can use it to dig through the prison you're locked in, or as a weapon to gouge the demon's eyes out… Of course, you can also use the spoon to continually sip the watery soup inside your heart's prison."**

* * *

…

…

…

**Author's Note: Just a quick heads up; Inuyasha will be paired up with the OC, Kotori, since I want a more unique relationship that doesn't involve Kagome. I'm well aware that Kagome is the fans' favorite when it comes to pairings. Not that I've anything against her, but since she's not going to have a significant role in this story, I'm going to refrain from adding her in.**

**Oh, and kudos to whoever recognizes where the bolded reference (the last part) comes from. It's foreshadowing to a certain degree.**


	6. Chapter 6-Jumbled Feelings

**Author's Notes****: ****Once again, a big thank you to the readers who had reviewed. **

**Inufan (6/3): Yes, Inuyasha does look up to Sesshomaru, though he isn't going to openly admit it. Likewise, Sesshomaru too, does care for Inuyasha… to a certain degree. **

**Guest (16/3): I'm glad that you are enjoying this story. Sesshomaru and Kikyo's relationship will develop, don't worry.**

**Guest (22/3): Thank you. I'll try to continue to do my best. **

**Guest (7/4): And here's the newest chapter. **

**Please bear with me if I make any mistakes or errors, especially in terms of the language (spelling, grammar, etc.).**

**All characters (Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha) from the series Inuyasha that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Rumiko Takahashi to thank for that.**

* * *

…

…

…

**Chapter 6-Jumbled Feelings**

* * *

"None shall survive when I retaliate." -Sesshomaru on revenge

"A soul thrives within vengeance. However it alone… will not resurrect me." -Kikyo on revenge.

* * *

Since the time during Inu no Taisho's reign, there was a rumor concerning the west's garden. It was believed that any couples who swore their love for each other there would receive eternal blessing and their feelings would flourish. Perhaps driven by curiosity, many Inu youkai investigated the mystic area and found evidence of the flowers there emitting fragrance capable of stimulating love hormones. With that discovery, the notion of magic being involved was discarded, though many still visited the area, apparently fascinated by the beautiful scenery.

Spacious and picturesque, groves of trees flanked both sides of the nerve-racking stone walls that obscured the garden from outsiders. There were fruit trees running through the left side of the lawn, trailing the cosmic-blue river that gathered water as a small pool downstream.

With the arrival of fall, the leaves adapted the blazing brilliance of hues varying between orange, brown, and red. The breeze caught the branches, compelling them to loosen their attachments. Leaves fluttered and permitted the wind to carry them down, where they settled silently as a disarrayed carpet on the grass.

Inuyasha's bare feet slid against the surface of nature's carpet in his endeavor to brandish Tessaiga. Unlike most visitors to the gardens, the hanyou had little interest in sightseeing and was completely devoted to his training. Kicking up dusts and leaves, he wielded his enormous blade with his two hands steadily in a repeated and well-rehearsed series of movement.

_'HA! One, two, three! Down we go!'_ Tessaiga was swung down vertically, stopping just inches from the earth. Having no desire to demolish the place, Inuyasha abstained from slamming the cutting edge onto the ground and producing Tessaiga's signature move, _Kaze no Kizu_.

_'Up and again, and follow through!'_ Instead, he raised his sword above his head and brought it down again, this time diagonally. The Sword of the Honorable Ruler hacked the empty space, rippling the air with its demonic energy.

"Come, this is the garden I was talking about."

Inuyasha's ears flickered at the sound of Kotori's voice and his senses instinctively keyed onto hers. Her aura answered him with fondness atypical of her character, and Inuyasha briefly wondered if its owner was aware of it. He wasn't given much time to dwell on the matter however, for he could detect another approaching aura. Unlike Kotori's, there was no warmth emanating from the newcomer. To disturb him further, the aura was so pure that he could feel his youki stir restlessly.

His body tensed, every muscle in his body twitching. Without a second thought, he hid himself in the nearest and largest blossom tree situated in the center of the area. He leaped on the branches effortlessly and in a crouching position, shielded himself using the leaves of the ancient tree.

_'Why am I hiding? Darn it, I'm not afraid!' _Now safely perched on one of the higher branches, the hanyou cursed himself for his stupidity. However, he also blamed the purification powers for startling him. Because of the way it suddenly appeared and tried to engulf his youki, his instinct initiated a flight response and he fled. But why must he hide? Even as he pondered on the question, his body stubbornly remained rigid as the two sources of power drew closer.

With an angry swipe of his claws, Inuyasha brushed away some leaves that got tangled in his hair. He peeked down and caught the sight of two people. The first was no doubt Kotori, with her khaki kimono and long ponytail. As if it was a sin to stare, Inuyasha's eyes briskly roamed her captivating frame before moving to gaze upon the one whom the demoness was conversing with. His breath was caught and stolen immediately. The latter was truly a striking woman with pale skin and gratifying curves that her tattered miko garbs failed to fully conceal. Her long hair was like a flowing river of black ink that effortlessly rivaled his silver tresses in length. But apart from her beauty, what also captured Inuyasha's attention equally was her carriage. She was practically radiating with a holy light. Realization came to Inuyasha then, and he knew why his gut feeling had warned him to stay out of sight. Compared to the miko, he was just a speck of dust in the shadows. His strength was no match for hers, just like it was no match for Sesshomaru's. For the second time in his life, Inuyasha felt himself utterly outmatched.

"Mmm. How unusual… Inuyasha-sama is always here this time of the day," Kotori said, tapping her chin as she searched for said hanyou. Finding no glimpse of red amongst the lush green, she heaved a sigh and turned to Kikyo. "My bad. I thought he was here… You see, I had hoped to introduce Inuyasha-sama to you, Kikyo-sama. He may be a half demon, but I think he has the ego and skills to rival most pedigrees of his kind. He can come off as rude at first, but he's really kind at heart. I think you will grow to like him and enjoy his presence."

Kotori's words struck gold. Inuyasha gawked and nearly lost his footing. With a rapid hand, he grabbed the nearest branch to steady himself. The leaves shook slightly; fortunately for Inuyasha, the newcomers dismissed the sound that they believed were caused by the light breeze that constantly played with their long tresses.

For the briefest of seconds, Inuyasha wondered if he was mishearing things. After all, Kotori was never one to openly and directly praise someone who was not Sesshomaru. But then again, perchance the demoness was unaware that Inuyasha was eavesdropping. Did she let her true feelings slip? It was conceivable, and Inuyasha could only will it to be true.

_'She complimented me! That stubborn woman actually said something good about me! My ears didn't fail me.'_ His heart skipped a beat and his cheeks burned with the intensity of a fire. Taking several lungful of air, Inuyasha forced himself to calm down so he could continue to spy on the pair below him without being detected. In any case, he wanted to be showered with praises.

Not a word came from Kikyo as she respectively listened while Kotori rambled on about Inuyasha. The miko didn't miss the enthusiasm in Kotori's eyes when talking about the hanyou called Inuyasha. Her sapphire pools sparkled like the ocean being reflected in the sunlight, glistening with overflowing joy.

"Inuyasha-sama can easily demolish foes with a swipe of his fang. More importantly, he's the only one gallant enough to challenge Sesshomaru-sama directly. Back when he…" The keenness died down from Kotori's voice and she lowered her tone, returning to an impassive monotone. Her face darkened as though reminded of something unpleasant. "…But he's also a big fool! He's so self-centered, thick-headed, and quick-tempered!"

Kotori made her irritation public with a loud huff following her sentence, and Kikyo couldn't help but wonder if the demoness was trying to convince herself that Inuyasha was not worth any of her effort or time.

Whether it was because of the leaves tickling his nose or Kotori's criticism was something Inuyasha would never find out, but at that exact moment, he felt a sneeze working its way out of his nostrils. With an enormous sneeze that startled even him, he let out an alarmed cry as he toppled off balance. His bare feet clawed air instead of bark and gravity quickly caught him in a rapid descend.

_Thud!_

The clamor sent warnings towards Kikyo and Kotori, who both immediately whirled their heads around. What greeted their sight took them by surprise. They stared, dumbfounded, at the subject of their conversation lying face down on the ground next to a tree.

Kotori, who was partly used to Inuyasha's constant dramatic entrance, managed to recover first. She bit her own tongue, though her effort to hold back her merriment was clearly in vain. A snicker slipped passed, followed by unrestrained laughter. Covering her mouth in an attempt to hide her amusement, she then noticed from the corner of her eye that even the usually indifferent Kikyo was smiling. At that, her lips twisted upwards further and words of mockery rose to the surface of her mind. "Heh, Inuyasha-sama. I didn't think you love kissing the floor this much."

"Uh, hell no!" That did it for Inuyasha, who sprung onto his feet abruptly upon realizing that lying prone on the floor would only support Kotori's comment. He tried dusting his clothing with his palms to make himself more presentable. Not that it helped much, for his effort was having the opposite and undesired effect due to his hands being caked with dirt and sweat. He would just have to get a maid to wash his attire later, he decided, once he escaped the embarrassing predicament he was currently in.

"I-It was your fault! You made me fall, idiot!" Realizing the futility of his action, Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and barked out defensively, all the while shooting Kotori a heated glare.

Instead of being offended, Kotori merely smiled. It was an innocent smile, one that instantly put Inuyasha on edge. "Now, how was it my fault?"

"Keh, if you weren't speaking about me, then—"

"Ah!" A fake gasp left the back of her throat, inadequate to deceive Inuyasha but effective in getting his guard up. The idea that the hanyou knew that something was coming but didn't know what to expect sent an odd thrill down her body. She truly enjoyed leading him on and to laugh at his childish behavior. Why? She wasn't too sure, but she felt it was essential that she gained some form of dominance.

"So Inuyasha-sama, you were eavesdropping, huh?" asked Kotori. Being so familiar with Inuyasha's youki and habits certainly had its perks. The hanyou did well to hide himself from view, but the way that her youki would flare with renewed energy whenever he was nearby gave plenty of indications. She had noticed it when she was praising him, so she tried to bait him out with belittling. Certainly, the sneeze and his fall were unexpected, but Kotori thought that the chance was too good to abandon.

"I… I wasn't! I was… was resting up there when… you… you two came along. That's all there is to it!" Inuyasha took a step back, mortified that he was caught red-handed. His stutter was unsuited to his rough and muscular appearance and it seemed to work against his favor.

_'He's a novice in the art of deceit.'_ Despite having met Inuyasha for less than ten minutes, it was apparent to Kikyo that the hanyou was a terrible liar. He kept tripping over his tongue and averted eye contact. Seeing him now, Kikyo had to wonder if this was in fact the same hanyou who had lead the west against the east's first division and dispatched the entire unit with ease.

Kotori obviously wasn't fooled either. Since Inuyasha was still firm in denial, she decided to give him a final push. She lifted a hand towards him and pointed her index finger at his chest accusingly. "Oh. So you were being slothful were you, Inuyasha-sama? But… it just doesn't make sense for you to be napping during training time. You're never one to skip a workout session."

"I… I…" Inuyasha didn't get to finish before Kotori placed a finger to his lips, effectively silencing whatever he had planned to say next. The demoness flashed him her trademark smile, the corner of her mouth quirking upwards as her other hand gestured towards the tree next to them.

"This is merely my deduction so please tell me if I'm wrong. You were in fact training, Inuyasha-sama. However, for some unfathomable reason, you decided to take cover in this very tree the moment you detected our presence. Would you mind telling us the reason? After all, we won't bite."

"…" Inuyasha was lost for words. Incapable of suppressing his embarrassment any longer, he turned his back towards the pair to prevent them from seeing the red tint on his cheeks. Trying his hardest to regain composure, he crossed his arms against his chest and mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that." Taking a step closer towards the silver-haired hanyou, Kotori slyly placed both hands on his shoulders. She leaned towards him, her head rested next to his ear. His flushed face made her smile and her sapphire orbs glinted like a sharpened knife. "Or would you prefer to whisper like this, Inuyasha-sama?

Startled by the sudden warm breath against his collarbone, Inuyasha instinctively leap forward and away from the demoness' reach. Spinning on his heels so that he was facing Kotori, Inuyasha dropped his brows as awareness set in like stone. The smirk that the demoness wore plainly revealed her intention. She was once again trying to toy with him, getting amusement from seeing him flustered and riled up. Disinclined to fall for her tense, Inuyasha forced his racing heart to relax. It was no simple task though, for Kotori's alluring features was causing more blood to rush towards his face. He could feel his cheeks burn.

_'I gotta calm down. Don't let the mood sway me over.' _He inhaled a mouthful of air and took a step back when Kotori advanced forward. A single drop of sweat dribbled down the side of his forehead, and he briefly deliberated how formidable Kotori was if she was to become his enemy. Just a mere look from the demoness caused his usually powerful legs to melt like ice in a heat wave. With that in mind, the best solution would be to look away. Fortunately for Inuyasha, his much needed distraction came in the form of the miko who was speculating the scene before her. He couldn't tell whether or not she was amused, though he couldn't care less right now. His eyes darted towards her and the effect was immediate. He felt at ease when his golden pools fixed on her mahogany ones. The nervousness that plagued him like a disease vanished, as though the miko herself was the vaccine._ '… All good! Yes, Kotori's just playing around, like all other demoness do when they try to flirt. Is it the mating season for Tori youkai already? Damn it! I didn't think that an uptight like her could get affected by the garden's scent. Keh! I gotta bring her back to her damn senses, before something stupid or ridiculous happens! Damn her for doing this!'_

Since his nerves settled, Inuyasha could no longer tolerate himself being slowly backed against the tree. Another two timely matched steps back and he had reached his limit. A frustrated snarl left his lips, with his fangs prodding out to demonstrate his annoyance.

Enthralled by the sound that sounded husky to her furry ears, Kotori perked up with a dangerous grin. Now completely under the garden's spell, she gave the impression of someone intoxicated and Inuyasha silently cursed her low alcohol tolerance. After all, she shouldn't have been affected otherwise, though Inuyasha did catch rumors about how unrelieved tension relating to love could cause one to become more susceptible. Still, it was a subject he didn't wish to dwell on, especially not at the moment.

"Snap out of it, Kotori! What the hell do you think you're doing?! This isn't like you! You're gonna introduce me to the miko, right? Get to it then, darn it!" hissed Inuyasha, gesturing towards Kikyo for emphasis.

His words cut through and lifted the strange fog that clouded Kotori's judgment. Shock flickered through her eyes. Blue waves crushed inside her sapphire pools, only to die down moments after she regained her self-control. The memory of what she did raided her brain, her ears immediately jerking as the complexion of her skin changed dramatically. A mixture of fear and bewilderment set in. _'No way! I-I-I tried… I actually tried to seduce Inuyasha-sama? I don't believe this! I actually lost myself under the fragrance of the garden. This is a first …'_

"Ah, um… well, you see…" Desperate to avoid Inuyasha's trailing gaze, Kotori looked everywhere else. She racked her brain for something to say. Anything would do, if only just to divert Inuyasha's attention. It was then that she recalled the existence of another person who was not the handsome hanyou before her.

"Ah, yes! Inuyasha-sama, I want to introduce you to Kikyo-sama. Because of her… er, special position in the west, I want you to tend to her whenever I'm unavailable." Unwilling to upset the miko by mentioning her status as a prisoner of war, Kotori corrected herself after a second thought. She had just gotten past the stage of being on the receiving end of Kikyo's daunting glares. She certainly wasn't keen for a replay.

"Inuyasha here." Inuyasha nodded towards Kikyo before approaching her warily, just in case she shared Sesshomaru's repugnance for hanyou.

"And I'm Kikyo." The miko returned the nod and gave a short reply. It left little for Inuyasha to continue the discussion and he had to ponder on his word choices.

"Well… um… so yeah. If you run into any trouble or get lost around here, you can come find me. I'm often around here. But just don't be a bother and go looking for trouble though, alright… uh, Ki-Kikyo?" He tested the syllables with his tongue and found preference in addressing the miko directly by her name.

Kikyo only nodded in acknowledgement.

Inuyasha seemed to have run out of things to say, for he allowed silence to swallow over them awkwardly. Luckily, Kotori intervened, having decided that Inuyasha was hopeless in terms of socializing. "It's commendable that you're willing to help her, Inuyasha-sama. Nonetheless, I believe it's you who'll get caught in a hitch before anyone else."

"What did ya say?" barked the half demon, but still visibly grateful for the change of atmosphere

"Your ears are functioning properly. With your tendency to get into trouble, it's highly likely we'll be coming to _your_ rescue. Just like that last time you got yourself trapped," Kotori smirked, recalling the time that the hanyou had gotten his hair tangled on a tree after taking a nap. Stranded on the branch for the entire afternoon, it took half a dozen of youkai to get the fuming Inuyasha back down. Cutting the long mane was the proposed plan, though that was shot down by the half-demon himself before anyone could get a pair of scissors.

"T-that was centuries ago! Stop bringing back old history. Argh! Whatever, I was just trying to be polite," the hanyou retorted with his traditional snort. "I'm going now, okay. I've got better things to do."

The excuse was lame and he knew it. Inuyasha was supposed to be practicing still, so that fact torn at his pride—shattered now that he had chosen to flee.

Kotori chuckled after Inuyasha was out of sight and Kikyo couldn't hide the ghost of a smile that graced her lips. It seemed obvious to her that Kotori and Inuyasha both had feelings for each other, but was too stubborn to admit it. Instead, they played it safe and provided casual hints, with Kotori resorted to bantering while Inuyasha kept his feelings personal.

Kotori laughed a little longer, taking the opportunity to ease herself. Then she turned to Kikyo, her smile not waning in the slightest. "He is quite humorous, isn't he? But Kikyo-sama, I must admit that it's rare for him to freely offer his aid. He's someone who doesn't take promises lightly, so you can rest assure that he'll watch over you. Anyways… let's move on. Next up is the archery field."

* * *

Cutting straight through the garden and passed the servants' quarters, Kotori led Kikyo to a field with evenly trimmed lawn. Not a single strand of the low-cut grass was out of place; they all swayed little in rhyme with the breeze and crunched when beneath their feet.

On the far end of the pair were wooden posts impaled into the soil, sequenced in a horizontal line to resemble a line of soldiers. Youkai archers stood on the other end, taking turns to shoot the human-shaped targets formed from twigs and dried grass. After unloading their quiver, the shooters returned to the end of their respective line before the next ones took their stance. Every youkai followed the systematically routine was seemingly a never-ending cycle of training that ingrained the necessary skills into every fiber of their existence. Deadly precise.

Kotori beckoned Kikyo closer towards the field. As they drew near, the archers all stopped to stare at the miko with distrust. Their bodies tensed, like a bow fully drawn and impatient for release. None of them had forgotten who the human before them was; the murderer of their countless kinsmen. Their youki reacted violently and the urge to shred the miko apart amplified. But one warning glare on Kotori's countenance held them back, forcing them to lay aside their pre-drawn weapons.

Kikyo glanced at the youkai around her with indifference, sparing them no more than a glimpse. Their hostility was nothing new. She was their natural enemy after all, and only an anomaly like Kotori would ever consider being friendly towards her. Their intimidation didn't scare her, or so she willed herself to believe. Despite everything, she couldn't help but feel on edge. Her stoic mask was perfectly still on the outside, yet her insides contorted with uneasiness.

Here she was, deep within the enemy's territory with no means of protection save for her own astuteness. Her preferred method was to swiftly deal with impudent demons using her powers but that was impossible given her current circumstance. Bounded and wounded, like a stray pet picked up by an abusive owner. Her fists clenched and unclenched. She didn't like the simile any more than how she was silently praying for a non-violent encounter with the demons.

Although Kotori didn't see through the pretense on Kikyo's poker face, she had sensed the malice that was thick in the air. Stopping dead in her tracks and signaling Kikyo to stand behind her. That behavior caught the demons notice and immediately, all eyes fell on her. It wasn't how she wanted to get their attention but she supposed it was effective nonetheless.

"What gives? What's she doing?"

"Shielding the human? How distasteful."

"But she Kotori-san! She's Sesshomaru-sama's elite guard, isn't she? Why is she doing this?"

"I called it. A traitor to the west. That's what."

Kotori's keen ears picked up the quiet gossips amongst the crowd. How quick were they to judge, she mused. Their disapproval was strong but nothing the demoness couldn't withstand. Only the last comment overstepped the boundaries of her forbearance. No one should ever question her loyalty to the west. Absolutely no one but Sesshomaru himself was given the privilege of doing so. Kotori's jaws tightened and she searched the crowd. Unfortunately, the speaker was small and was using his size to his full advantage; he was perfectly protected from Kotori's growing rage by the taller youkai in front.

_'Endure it. Ignore it. This is all for Sesshomaru-sama.' _Forcefully quenching the burning irritation from the pit of her heart, Kotori compelled herself to remain calm. While picking a childish fight with that rude youkai would be satisfying, it would serve nothing but complicate the matter. The last thing she wanted was to leave a mess for Sesshomaru to clean up. The demoness had to complete Sesshomaru's orders, for imperfection in her tasks was something she couldn't bear to live with. Neither her honor nor loyalty would allow that.

A soundless sigh left Kotori's lips. She was beginning to doubt whether or not bringing Kikyo here was a good idea. Hastiness was a fault she often found in Inuyasha, though this time, she was the one who apparently jumped the gun. Things would have been much simpler had she taken an extra step and explain the circumstances with the miko and Sesshomaru's orders prior to actually introducing Kikyo to the demon race. What was she expecting? Did she foolishly believe that the others would welcome and accept the miko with opened arms?

_'What's done cannot be undone. I'll simply improvise. I'll have to make this very clear though.' _Shaking her head once to remove any lingering reservation, the demoness cleared her throat and began her announcement.

"Listen up! I know that you are all speculating as to why the miko is here. I assure you that I can hear your criticisms. Before you make further assumptions and accusations, I'll inform you that this is what Sesshomaru-sama wants. I shall repeat our lord's exact words. _The human miko is permitted into the lower quarters of the west when supervised. She is to participate in archery training, lest her skills tarnish… _So, as mentioned, the miko is important to the west. Therefore, anyone who harms her _will_ answer to Sesshomaru-sama."

"We understand!" Just as the presence of the Inu daiyoukai could stun many youkai into silence, the mere mention of Sesshomaru instilled enough awe and fear into the youkai's heart. No one in their right frame of mind would want to become a pesky thorn to their lord. If they were annoyed with the arrangement in any way, then they did not show it. Instead, all of them bowed in acceptance before returning to their original post.

Their response pleased Kotori and she returned to her task of being a guide. She turned toward Kikyo and gestured towards the even plane that spread out before them. "This is the west's archery field. Quite the sight to behold, right? Our soldiers train daily here but you're also welcome to use it. The field is usually empty during the mornings, so come and practice if you wish."

Kikyo gave no response and merely pulled her gaze towards the shackles around her wrists. The extensive chains allowed some mobility though she doubted that she could fully draw a bow with the restriction. With that in mind, equipping a weapon and charging towards Sesshomaru's chamber for a frontal assault was doomed to failure. There was no easy way. She would have to consider what other limited options she had left.

_Twack! _

The familiar sound registered in her ears and Kikyo glanced over Kotori's shoulder with mild interest. Forty arrows left their strings and struck the target. Nearly every shaft buried deep into the bullseye, save for two that clumsily missed. The two shooters were approached and scowled by the scorning overseer who held an enormous bow in one hand and a quiver in the other. Matching the weapon's height was the overseer's awe-inspiring six-feet-seven broad frame with heavily built muscles rippling across his bare upper torso. The only piece of fabric on him, being a furred hakama that covered his lower body, was caked in dirt and dry strands of grass. Unlike the other youkai around him, he had no armor and just a silver wrist guard on his left arm. But what Kikyo found more startling than his fashion sense was the spear-like bull horns that protruded from the top of his bushy ginger hair. There was no questioning its efficiency. It could well and truly pierce through a human's body with minimal effort.

Kotori, having noticed that Kikyo's attention was elsewhere, traced her gaze until her sapphire orbs landed on the bare-feet youkai that towered over the other archers.

"Oh. That's Waramaru-sama, the bull youkai framed for his skills with a bow. On the whole, most youkai in the west aren't apt in archery," the demoness paused and tapped her katana that rested in her belt. "The majority of us prefer other weapons. But Waramaru-sama is different. He decided to take on what we deem as impossible and has actually come close to perfecting his skills as a master archer."

Kikyo was only listening half-heartedly as the subject of their conversation approached them. His jagged eyebrows were low and dangerous, resembling black serrated lightning. The burning flame of vengeance that scorched his eyes was something that Kikyo instantly recognized and was very familiar with.

"Waramaru-sama," Kotori addressed politely, her head bowed down in respect. In reality, her position outranked Waramaru, though the youkai was one of the few who she believed deserve her respect. She had come to admire Waramaru's persistence in archery.

The archer merely grunted in response as he inspected Kikyo up and down.

"Miko," he spat gruffly, with apparent disdain.

Kikyo did not like the way her title was voiced out by this youkai. True, she was never too fond of the demon race, but the way that this one spoke to her reminded her of a snake preparing to strike its victim with a dose of venom. Her brows knitted together before returning to their original resting position. Regardless of her discomfort, she knew better than to start a fight. So instead, she swallowed her pride and bowed her head somewhat in an attempt to demonstrate reverence.

"Yes. Is there perhaps something you would like from me?" she inquired nonchalantly, despite having a speculation herself.

Waramaru said nothing as his scarlet eyes continued their exploration. He absorbed every detail of her body, as if trying to integrate her existence into his brain.

A chill travelled up Kikyo's spine and she had to suppress the urge to shiver. The youkai's leech-like gaze was unnerving her, surprisingly even more so that what Sesshomaru's unforgiving ones could do. Unable to withstand his scrutiny any longer, she took a breath and broke the silence. "It seems that you do not need me for an urgent matter. In that case, you should leave and resume your previous task."

Waramaru gave another grunt before shoving the bow in his hand towards Kikyo.

"What exactly is the meaning of this?" asked Kikyo. With a bemused expression, she took the weapon cautiously, her eyes never leaving the bull youkai's.

"You are famous for your skills with a bow, right? Then take this, miko… and show me just how great you are." Waramaru cracked his knuckles menacingly, a gesture that announced an unspoken challenge.

Realization drew on Kotori and she quickly stepped in between the two archers, with her arms stretched out. If her assumption proved correct, then she was certain that things were about to get catastrophic. She had to stop Waramaru's provocation before Kikyo could take the bait. "Ah, please wait, Waramaru-sama. Kikyo-sama has yet recovered all of her strength. Can this demonstration take place at another prearranged time?"

"Kotori! What's gotten into you?" Waramaru snapped his head at the demoness with a fiery look in his eye. His anger had gotten the best out of him, and the fact that Kotori held the higher rank was left forgotten in the back of his mind. "Why are you, one of Sesshomaru-sama's elite guards, speaking for that human? You would even disgrace yourself by addressing her with an honorific? Have you forgotten that she is the murder of our many kinsmen?"

"Perhaps so," Kotori nodded, not denying what Waramaru said. The truth was there in his words and even the demoness herself had to wonder why she would go so far to aid the miko, the natural enemy to her race. It wasn't as if she had forgiven her for slaughtering her comrades. The heartrending reality still pierced her mind whenever she recalled the final moments of her youkai friends, the last seconds before they disintegrated into ashes. The pain in her heart didn't lessen even now, yet she supposed she merely accepted what had occurred rather than dwell and regret on the past. If anything, the west was partly at fault for invading the east. It was only expected that Kikyo would retaliate. When put in that perspective, it made it easily for Kotori to gain an objective view over the matter. "However, the circumstances are different now. She's currently an ally to the west."

"Ally? Hah, you call her our ally? You've lost it, haven't you? She's nothing more than an item now. She deserves no respect from any of us. A puny bug whose life hangs on the face of whether or not we decide to squash her—that's what she is! And if you dare shield her, we'll squash you too."

Several youkai that had gathered around in a circle nodded in agreement. The once hushed crowd was stirred up again by Waramaru's statement. Some began to whisper and mumble to each other, accusing the miko for using dark magic to brainwash the celebrated swordswoman. None of them could believe that Kotori had just defended the miko verbally. However, their chatters were silenced by a stern voice.

"That is enough of your nonsense, youkai. If you so wish to witness my abilities than I shall gladly demonstrate them to you," Kikyo abruptly snapped. No longer could she withstand being a bystander while the demons misdirect their anger towards the only one who was trying to defend her. As foolish as it seemed, she found her pride overpowering her judgment for the first time in many years. She would stand her ground independently, rather than cower behind Kotori. After all, pride was currently the only thing she had left that held her broken soul together after her defeat against Sesshomaru.

"I won't have it any other way. Show me what you got, _miko_." Waramaru moved his scowling face closer towards Kikyo and spat her title straight into her face. "Unfortunately, we won't be taking aim at each other. But here's my challenge for you. Ten arrows-that's all you get. Get them all in the center and you win. But if you miss one, _just one_, then I'll have you bind to the post on our next round of target practice. Now miko, do you dare accept the Chousen that I've laid out?"

"Very well, youkai. I shall accept… but know that I do not intend to humor you," Kikyo replied calmly, as if she wasn't the one who was placing her own life on this one game. Her slender fingers slid down the wooden surface of the bow, feeling the power resting within. Despite being larger than her usual weapon, she still felt confident that she could handle it. "And what if I emerge victorious?"

"Hmph… if you do somehow manage to win, then my life is yours to take. This is all according to the ancient rules." Although stunned by her daringness, Waramaru recovered quickly and replied. The notion of actually losing never crossed his mind, not even for the briefest of seconds.

"No! Please wait! You can't do this, Waramaru-sama. Sesshomaru-sama has yet to give his consent," Kotori interrupted desperately. Being a resident of the west meant that she knew fully too well what a Chousen—or a challenge—entailed. More commonly referred to a death dual, it involved two combatants squaring off in a seemingly harmless game until only one achieves victory. The victor would receive all the glory and the loser would be subjected to whatever the former wanted. Based on the current state of affairs, Kotori knew that Waramaru was bent on killing Kikyo and a Chousen was the perfect excuse for him to disguise the miko's execution. _'This is bad. Kikyo-sama has no idea of the mess she has gotten herself into. How can she bet her life so casually? I can't let the Chousen proceed, otherwise… I'm bound to face Sesshomaru-sama's fury!'_

"Please, Waramaru-sama. You must reconsider," Kotori half pleaded the bull youkai.

"Stay out of this, Kotori! This is something personal between the miko and me," hissed Waramaru, his eyes burning with hatred as he stared straight into Kikyo's composed twin pools. Her self-possessed posture infuriated him, and he wondered just how long she could keep her cool. It wouldn't be long now, he thought, until he crack the miko's composure and reduce her to a sobbing mess as she beg for a swift death.

_'If Kotori is too chickened out to revenge our fallen comrades, then I'll do it. I'll avenge them, for the wench will die today.'_ Waramaru silently vowed. The bulky warrior was certain that Kikyo would fail. It was impossible, not with the heavy chains that restricted her movements. As sure over the fact that the sun would soon set, Waramaru knew that the miko was as good as dead the moment she gallantly accepted his dual.

* * *

…

…

…

**Author's Notes: Just as a heads up, there will be a delay in the next update since I will be devoting myself to some studying. Don't worry though, I'm still around and haven't abandon this story. I will continue to update as soon as I can. **

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Kaze no Kizu - Wind Scar, Tessaiga's signature attack.**


	7. Chapter 7-Kindness

**Author's Notes****: Sorry about the delay everyone, but I am here with another update of the story One Thousand of One. I would like to say a huge thank you to all the supportive reviews and feedback. However, if possible, could the guest reviewers identify themselves with a distinctive penname? I really want to make comments and thank you all for your helpful reviews using the section below, but it's quite difficult when everyone is using "Guest" as their alias. For now, I've decided to copy the comment so that it's possible to see who I'm replying to.**

**Guest: "please update soon. I love how this is going". Thank you for your support. I hope that you'll enjoy this newest update.**

**Guest: "When you say Kikyo is your number 1 favorite anime character, I can relate. I love Kikyo. She had such a tragic life. I mean, she was so kind, and just look at how fate rewarded her. And Akame is your second favorite. I adore Akame as well. She's so strong, and she cares so much for her comrades". I'm really am happy to hear this. It's really pleasing to see that someone also share similar opinions as me. Personally, I believe there are too many Kikyo-haters out there, people who cannot see the ordeals and struggles that Kikyo has to prevail against… and all alone. Oh, and you adore Akame also. Yes, I agree; she is indeed an awesome character, who also prompted me to write a fanfic about Akame ga Kill. Have you read it?**

**Guest: "Please make the next one soon! I'm really curious to see what happens!" Sorry about the late update, but I'm back. Enjoy. **

**blackrose: Thank you so much for your comment. It's my pleasure to present you with the newest update. **

**Please bear with me if I make any mistakes or errors, especially in terms of the language (spelling, grammar, etc.).**

**All characters (Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha) from the series Inuyasha that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Rumiko Takahashi to thank for that.**

**Without further ado, onward to Chapter 7**

* * *

**Chapter 7-Kindness**

* * *

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

'_The crystalline eyes are glistening,'_ Hibiki thought knowingly as he peered down on the white tiger that was crouched low in preparation for an assault. Its creamy jade mouth was morphed into a vicious snarl, emitting a threatening growl. Sliding his pinkie into its opened lower jaw, Hibiki took pleasure in feeling its razor-like fangs as he ran his finger along the surface. Such creature was held in high regards as king of the beast in mythology, believed to take form when the lord of the manor was deemed worthy and absolutely virtue in his ruling.

'_Fitting for Sesshomaru,'_ Hibiki mused as he shifted on his round seat. It was an interesting thought that the White Tiger of the West, the kokuhō which symbolized the element of metal would come into Sesshomaru's hands, the lord who was an expert swordsman. Since experiencing it first-handed, the chancellor had known how talented the Lord of the West was in swordplay. Hibiki would never forget the day when the young Sesshomaru managed to render him weapon less. Touga had laughed then, commenting on how generous Hibiki was to have gone easy on the young pup. But in truth, Hibiki knew that he didn't; Sesshomaru had indeed emerged as the true victor.

Coming out of his thoughts, he became aware of Sesshomaru's gaze observing him and the item within his palm. He lifted his head up and raised an eyebrow at the young lord sitting opposite of him before a polished circular table. The two were near the higher ends of the garden closed to the chancellor's quarters. Sheltered under Hibiki's beloved arbor that was held up by beautifully decorated pillars, the two daiyoukai were having afternoon tea, or at least Hibiki was, before he meekly requested to study the kokuhō.

"Is something the matter Sesshomaru?" the older Inu daiyoukai asked. Despite his old age, his observant eyes didn't fail to detect the change in Sesshomaru's demeanor. Although looking in his direction, Hibiki realized that the younger daiyoukai's thoughts were elsewhere.

"Listen, can you not distinguish the sounds?" the Lord of the West asked indifferently as he moved his line of vision away from the kokuhō and towards the lower ends of the garden. His penetrating eyes seemed capable of seeing through the dense foliage and into the archery fields on the other side. With one hand, he pushed the cooled tea away from him and stood up gracefully.

Tuning his hearing, Hibiki's audible range reached the lower quarters. The chirping of birds, rustling trees, and gossiping servants didn't escape him as he keyed into the clamor. Noises, he could hear numerous youkai mumbling in disapproval and directing insults to the human miko.

"Hmmm, there sure is a commotion from the archery fields," he said serenely, also moving his eyes leftwards. It came as no surprise to him that uproar would occur when the miko was released. In fact he was actually more astonished that Sesshomaru would allow the woman out of her cell. In spite of being a human, the miko was still the dreaded slayer of hundreds of youkai during the last battle. Hibiki had yet to grasp the logic behind the young lord's objectives. Was Sesshomaru just overly confident that he had her under his control? Needless to say though, things were bound to get interesting and chaotic with a human around. "It is obvious that several residents have encountered the miko personally."

A miniscule smile played on the chancellor lips as he picked up the Azure Dragon and turned both kokuhō around his fingers. Studying the angles in which the sunlight hit and reflected the jades, he commented merrily, "Poor Kotori is most likely having her hands full."

"It will serve as a valuable experience," came the reply.

"You are too harsh on your own servants," the older daiyoukai retorted. He had been partly expecting such hardhearted comment from Sesshomaru but couldn't hold back his rejoinder as the image of the loyal Kotori invaded his head. The demoness was willing to risk her own life for Sesshomaru's ambitions and yet the daiyoukai didn't even bother to acknowledge it.

This time Sesshomaru didn't reply. Instead he reached forward and took the treasures from Hibiki's hands, ignoring the mumbled protest "but I have yet finish scrutinizing them," from the chancellor.

"You shall receive an opportunity later when the other two kokuhō from the south and north are added into my collection," Sesshomaru stated as he stowed away the items into his inner pocket of his kimono. With them safely tucked in, he was prepared to leave and investigate the scene when Hibiki rose from his chair and came beside him. Realizing that the chancellor had something serious to discuss, he waited for him to speak, encouraging him with the silence.

"So Sesshomaru… Tell me, does your true intention really lie within the unification and conquest of Mirakururerumu?" Hibiki asked and was given a sharp passing frown from Sesshomaru. Perturbed but not disheartened, the chancellor pressed on sternly, "This is what you told me when you had first pursued the kokuhō. However, since you only sought for power which exceeds that of your father's previously, I am rather curious as to what had caused your change of heart. If I recall, you loathed political issues and wanted nothing to do with them."

"My personal matters do not concern you. Step over my private boundaries again Hibiki-san, and I shall silent you for good," Sesshomaru warned with a flicker of annoyance in his voice. Then remembering that the daiyoukai was his father's friend and his mentor, he added, "My desires for power remain unchanged. My path is the one that leads me to great conquest."

Hibiki's hands found their way towards his hips as he shook his head. "You may be able to fool the others but you cannot fool me, I'm afraid. What you said is only partially true; you are concealing the most crucial piece of information. What I want to know is that _what_ or _who_ has altered your ways of thinking? Is it your father's death… or is it the person who—"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru aimed a narrowed stare over his shoulder. The older daiyoukai had gone too far with that last question. The sealed memories were jogged as censored emotions tried to resurface. Sesshomaru's hand automatically went towards his sword's hilt.

Standing his ground, Hibiki fought the urge to take a step back. There it was—the primary aspect that differentiated Sesshomaru from his father. The former Lord of the West would have never glowered at him like that, no matter the circumstances. _'No respect for the elders,'_ he thought. But even with that reflection he realized how guarded Sesshomaru truly was when it came to a few individual topics.

Thankfully for Hibiki, Jaken arrived just in time to serve as a distraction from the current topic. The short green imp was carrying his staff as he darted towards the white arbor as fast as his little webby feet could carry him. Being Jaken, he'd clumsily tripped over several stepping stones before managing to stand on concrete ground.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Hibiki-san, this is terrible! Waramaru has challenged the human miko in a death duel!" Out of breath, Jaken was using his staff for support as he informed the daiyoukai. As soon as he had seen the bull youkai issue the chōsen, he knew that this was beyond Kotori or his league. Being Sesshomaru's most trusted vassal, Jaken held some form of authority over other youkai but even he couldn't stop an ancient formal procedure. Therefore, he scuttled in search for Sesshomaru, praying that the daiyoukai would handle the matter. And if there was one thing Jaken was good at, it was finding his lord.

"A death duel? Of what sorts?" It was Hibiki who responded to Jaken's question. Although aware of the commotion, he didn't expect things to become so momentous. He anticipated a few battle scratches once Kotori unsheathed her katana in defense but didn't come close to thinking that it would be a life or death situation.

"It's chōsen!" Jaken blurted out in panic. He wasn't sure how he had yet to faint from the horror. His heart was pounding in his throat from anxiety.

Hearing this, Sesshomaru merely cast his eyes towards the clouds as if unperturbed by the pressing matter. _'In every complication there is an opportunity hidden within. Find it.'_ This was one of the earlier advices he received from his father. Bearing that in mind he thought about the possibilities of the challenge. He could tell Waramaru to renounce the match and thus cancel the chōsen, but it would do little good now that the damn miko had accepted it. Like any other residents he could only observe and perhaps receive some entertainment from it. _'However, with this chance, I am granted the opportunity to evaluate the miko's abilities and also further determine her usefulness.'_

Reflections appraised, Sesshomaru regarded his subordinates with nod. Understanding the gesture, Jaken and Hibiki backed away as the youki around their lord burst into life. The winds reawakened around him and teased his silver hair. When the current died down, Sesshomaru shot into the air in a blink of an eye, gracefully avoiding the roof of the white and silver structure.

Jaken released the breath he had been holding as soon as the Lord of the West was out of sight. It still unnerved him how intimidating Sesshomaru's aura was when released. Normally when his youki was suppressed, the lord was approachable to a certain degree. It was when he allowed his power to surround his body that it took every ounce of Jaken's will not to lose consciousness. _'This power level,'_ he thought. This was the difference between a youkai and a daiyoukai. No youkai could possibly produce such strength.

"Jaken-san, if you are prepared then we shall also go." Engaged in his thoughts, the imp had forgotten about the other daiyoukai beside him. Round eyes travelling upwards, he nodded at the smirking Hibiki. As the chancellor's mokomoko wrap around his waist, he surreptitiously snuggled up against the soft fur.

"Alright, let us depart then." Understanding Jaken's needs, Hibiki began to increase his youki slowly. He didn't wish to startle the imp but required at least a little bit of energy in order to take flight. Gradually, he extended his youki until he felt his locks swell in rhythm with the air. Then pushing his toes into the ground he too ascended into the sky, carrying with him the contented Jaken.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

'_This is absolutely dreadful!'_ Kotori's mind cried out in frustration. She mentally berated herself for bringing the miko here, especially when Waramaru was present. The archer, like most youkai, reviled the miko for killing their comrades. Frankly, she too, had held grudges against the human but her devotion for Sesshomaru went beyond any other desires and she had found herself defending the miko as Sesshomaru had commanded.

_No_, that wasn't exactly the truth. The Lord of the West simply told her to keep an eye on the human, to ensure that no _physical_ harm would befall upon her. But as soon as she had shielded her from insults, Kotori knew that during their short involvements, she had actually come to like Kikyo.

'_To have actually admitted that I find this human likeable, how unfitting for a demoness such as myself… But even so, what I feel is true and cannot be denied.' _Kotori took a deep breath and opened her mouth again. But before she could speak, another voice rang out across the field.

"Enough talk. The chōsen commences now!"

Kotori's head spun around and gasped, stunned by Sesshomaru's appearance.

"Heika!" addressed the demoness with her head bowed. Inwardly she heaved a reassured sigh; her lord was here to handle the issue.

All around her, the youkai parted ways for their lord before following the demoness' example. Quite a few youkai even went on their knees. Only Kikyo remained standing, her eyes narrowed as they seared into Sesshomaru.

Kikyo stood eyeing Sesshomaru suspiciously. _'What does he have in mind?'_ She tried fathoming what the Lord of the West's objective was this time, but try as she might she couldn't understand his emotionless features. She had been self-assured of her insight in understanding and interpreting thoughts. She could generally read people just by their reactions and appearance. But with Sesshomaru, he offered her no answers.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you give permission for us to issue the challenge?" asked Waramaru boldly.

Sesshomaru gave a brisk nod and then proceeded towards a chair on the edge of the field. With an uninterested facial expression, he sat down and waited for the challenge to begin. _'Entertain me miko.'_

"So this is the miko, huh? Quite a beauty really, I didn't think that humans were capable of such exterior." The voice of Hibiki from above commented as he swiftly moved down next to his lord. Arms folded within his sleeves, he took his spot besides the chair. He then unlatched Jaken from his mokomoko and chose to disregard the woeful look of the imp who had apparently grown attached to the accessory. "I can comprehend your reasons for agreeing to such preposterous challenge. But have you thought about the miko losing?"

"Hmmm."

The older daiyoukai felt the muscles in his mouth twitch. What sort of reply was that? Then again, perhaps Sesshomaru had already planned a step ahead after considering the possibilities. He was after all, the legendary Inu no Taisho's son and would have taken after his father. _'Should have had more faith in him,'_ Hibiki reprimanded himself as he observed several youkai replacing the targets.

Nevertheless, it would have been interesting to see the chancellor's reaction if he ever discovered that Sesshomaru was simply relying on his instincts. Something in the back of his mind had told him that the miko was too stubborn and far too resilient to be beat at her own game.

With the soldiers practicing all afternoon, the wooden targets had become too dented to use for the shots. A few workmen immediately got to work, substituting the humanoid targets for plain circular ones. Once it was finished, Waramaru grunted approvingly before pointing to them. "Aim for those. You know what will happen if you miss one," he told Kikyo maliciously.

Kikyo disregarded him as Kotori handed her ten arrows in a quiver. "Are you going to use that bow?" Kotori gestured at the large bow in Kikyo's hand. It was taller than her and compared to the massive weapon, the miko seemed awfully fragile and petite.

Understanding Kotori's genuine concern for her, Kikyo smiled gently at the demoness. "Do not concern yourself over such trivial matter. I am capable of handling it," she reassured.

Her smile had an instant effect on the demoness as she lightened up and returned a smile of her own. "Good luck then."

Kikyo gave a nod and head out onto the field. She stopped just beside the wooden post in line with the targets approximately fifty-five yards away. Taking an arrow out of the quiver, she notched it and attempted to pull the string back despite the restrictions of her arms. The handcuffs clattered with each movement and collided into her body. _'These shackles are causing difficulties,'_ she noted grimly. Beginning to feel the resistance of the bow, she steadied her arms and released.

The arrow left the string with a thrum. It sailed in a straight arc and struck straight in the center mark. Several reactions were instantly instigated. Unable to help herself, Kotori applauded while the other youkai groaned and Waramaru frowned. Even Sesshomaru was inwardly surprised.

The arrow shafts continued to pierce through the wooden boards one by one until nine were protruding out of the red circles.

'_One remains,'_ Kikyo told herself as she stringed the last shot. In addition to her arms trembling and muscles aching, her quicken breathing also emphasized her exhausted state. The cuffs were really a nuisance; she had to use more strength for each shot than she would normally have needed.

Worst was the throbbing pain she felt around her neck that extended from the rosary to her lower spinal cord. It felt as though it was limiting her energy usage. _"With these I have full control over your actions and spiritual powers. It matters not if your mind is unwilling to cooperate, your body will be forced to." _Her eyes inevitably widened when she remembered Sesshomaru's words. There was no mistake; these beads were unquestionably wearing her out, draining her of her powers and then using them against her when controlling her body. _'Hmph, Sesshomaru really likes to complicate things.'_ Her eyebrow twitched in irritation and released the final arrow. Unwinding herself from her drawing position, she watched passively as the shot sped away.

Kotori held her breath as the tenth arrow snapped forward. This one was unmistakably weaker than the previous ones. It swayed and tilted a little in accordance to the seasonal winds. _'Come on, hit…'_ Lips pursed and jaws tightened, she silently prayed for the best.

_Thud!_

The steel shaft came into contact with the central point! Exhaling loudly to release the built up apprehension, the demoness cheered for the miko who had just overcome all odds and achieved a new record in the history of youkai archery. _'Amazing, she is absolutely outstanding!' _Respect for the human overwhelmed all her senses and Kotori found herself wanting to befriend the enigmatic miko.

While Kotori approached the victor, Waramaru stood with his jaws opened, unable to comprehend what had taken place. _'It did NOT just happen.' _He stared at the targets and the harsh reality struck him like lightning. It was no illusion; her shots were perfect. The miko had accomplished the impossible. Waramaru slowly turned towards the human who nearly flinched awkwardly when Kotori suddenly patted her on her shoulders.

'_She really is something,'_ the bull youkai thought to himself. Alas, as unrealistic as it seemed his life was now completely at her mercy. _"Hmph… if you do win, then my life will be yours to take."_ The words were intrepid at that time but would be empty if he forsaken them. As a proud warrior he forbade such action even when if it cost him dearly.

Slowly and evenly he approached Kikyo until he was a step away from her. He willed his body to move as he went down on his knees. With a bow and forehead grazing the ground, he closed his eyes. "Miko… miko-sama, I have lost the challenge. As such I'm now subjected to your will. Do with me as you please," he said modestly, losing all traces of his low-threatening tone. It had hurt him to submit to the miko but it had to be done. There were neither regrets nor fear, just his pride at stake.

"Waramaru-sama you can't!"

"Waramaru-san… that witch probably cheated. There is no way she could've done that."

All around youkai mumbled and argued frantically. They shook their heads and accused the miko for deceitful acts.

It was at the tip of Kotori's tongue to lecture them when Waramaru countered first. The archer whirled his head around to face the crowd of youkai. "Shut up. I lost fair and square; the miko never played dirty. Therefore, I must now accept the consequences." Angry at the youkai's ignorance, he hissed.

As the mob fell silent, Kotori caught a glimpse of the indifferent Sesshomaru still on his seat. One fleeting look and she was certain that the daiyoukai would not do anything to help Waramaru. The archer's fate was in Kikyo's hands now. _'What'll she do?'_ Worry began to replace the original fondness. If Kikyo shared any similarities with Sesshomaru—which appeared so—then it was certain that she would punish Waramaru for his earlier insults. Would she unleash her wrath on the archer? It was difficult to tell.

To everyone's astonishment, Kikyo extended both her right hand and the bow out to Waramaru, stopping just near his eye level. "Here, this is a well carved bow. Treasure it."

The warrior looked at her with disbelief. "…Wait a minute… you aren't going to kill me?" Waramaru tested her warily.

Kikyo nodded, "I take no fancy in public executions. Besides, I believe I have enough demon blood tainting my hands already. Therefore, I shall allow the earlier insults slide." Her eyes gained a dangerous glint as she continued, "However, if you or any other youkai would so badmouth the humans, especially those that I value, then I shall show you all no mercy regardless!"

"But no! That's not part of the deal! The challenge states that the loser's fate shall be delivered by the winner. It has been like this for centuries!" exclaimed Waramaru, unable to believe that the miko would just spare him like that. He had, after all, clearly stated his intention earlier and thus had thought that she would have plans for retaliation. But instead, she was going to let him off. It was unacceptable! The regulations of the west were something that he had obeyed since he was a mere child. He couldn't imagine breaching one of them now.

"This rule which you take great pride in is a restriction that binds yokai only, just as this shackle from your lord binds me to submission. However, you must remember that I am a miko, not a demon. For that reason, I am not compelled by any of your rules," Kikyo responded and with one smooth action, pushed the bow back into Waramaru's sturdy hands. "Take good care of it. I could hear its sorrowful tune when it comprehended the fate of its wielder." With that said, she moved towards Kotori.

'_Hmm, I should have known better than to doubt her… Kikyo is not only powerful but is also kind-hearted. She and Sesshomaru may share many similarities and yet, they are also completely different.'_ Kotori reflected in awe and managed her trademark smile before gesturing the miko to follow her. Before anyone could protest further, the two had left the field to continue their tour around the land, leaving many stunned youkai rooted to the ground in amazement.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Having alighted himself on top of a nearby tree, Inuyasha watched the two females depart the area. He grinned cheerfully and clapped his hands together in anticipation.

Amidst the excitement nobody—save for Hibiki—had noticed him as he perched on his favorite observation point, amidst all the green foliage. From there, he received a fantastic bird's eye view of the miko's shots. Seeing the precision of them had been stunning. Frankly, he was impressed with the miko's performance. He had never seen anyone shoot like that before; it was so elegant, so beautiful that he could only stare with his jaw slackened and eyes widened.

'_And I'm not the only one who's amazed.'_ He thought to himself with a devious grin as he cast a glance towards Sesshomaru. The dog demon had stood up and had disappeared from view without a word. Although Sesshomaru had remained expressionless the whole time, Inuyasha knew that he was also interested in the miko's display. _'Otherwise, he wouldn't have stayed for the whole show.'_ Inuyasha gave a rough mocking laugh. _'Looks like things are gonna get fun with Kikyo around.'_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

* * *

**Preview: Lingering Memories – In the next chapter, there will be a closer insight to the history of the kokuhō. **

**Author's Notes:**** And I'm proud to announce that this chapter is now finished. Please feel free to drop some comments in the review. So long as there are no flames regarding to the canon characters, then even critics are welcomed. **

**Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8-Lingering Memories

**Author's Notes****: It is a little late, but I wish all of the readers out there a Happy New Year. As the author of this story, I wish to thank all of the supporters throughout the year 2015. It's amazing to think that the story has been up for just over a year now, and that it will continue on. **

**Anyhow, I apologize that this chapter came out as late as it did. I didn't mean for it but it was delayed unexpectedly due to a major plot hole that I discovered. Fortunately, I've managed to resolve it without making the characters act OOC in this chapter. However, I need to revisit my plan for the future chapters to ensure that they aren't adversely affected. Fear not though, as I'm not abandoning this; it just means that it'll take longer for me to publish future chapters. So please be patient and bear with me. **

**Please bear with me if I make any mistakes or errors, especially in terms of the language (spelling, grammar, etc.).**

**All characters (Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha) from the series Inuyasha that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Rumiko Takahashi to thank for that.**

**And now, I present you with chapter 8….!**

* * *

**Chapter 8-Lingering Memories**

"When one dwells within their memories, they are merely chasing a mirage of their past self. A true warrior looks forward, and shall triumph over any past complications." -Sesshomaru about memories

"What has happened before cannot be forgotten. It just needs to be recalled." -Kikyo about memories

* * *

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

'_The Holy entity shall integrate the four segments. The darkness shall succumb to the light of honor. Bequeath to the True Ruler is unparalleled supremacy of creation and destruction. He, who knows no bounds, shall dominant both land and heaven. The era of light awaits the supreme one.' _Impassive as always, Sesshomaru revised the lines in the scroll for the umpteenth time. The verses were imprinted into his mind from earlier repetition. It was the manuscript that embedded his very core, molding him into the ambitious daiyoukai he was now.

Written by his ancestors, the scroll told the beginning of everything—the tale that involved the gods and their treasures. It spoke of how the universe was originally three separate dimensions that held three supreme beings—mortals, demons, and gods. Each species possessed a certain trait or ability distinctive to their kind; the mortals were bestowed with unrivalled cunningness, the demons dominated in power, and the gods were blessed with divinity.

Over time, the three beings began to interact. With that, the realms merged, creating a completely separate domain. The mortals were quick to roam this newly discovered dimension, excited by the idea of a permanent migration. The enriched soil provided the mortals with ample supply of food. It was a paradise, a utopia for the living.

The mortals set their eyes upon the earthly land, ambitiously calling it _Earth_ and declaring it as their own. However, such pronouncement angered the demons, who found the abundant supply of idea prey on Earth precious. It was not long before they condemned the mortals and confronted them. Unable to reach a consensus, the two beings were driven by their desires and marched into war.

The world was in turmoil as the mortals and the demons fought for centuries. Amongst the conflict, the beautiful lash planet was destroyed and the land transformed into a barren wilderness. Life started to decay in the harsh conditions. Blood was shed and innocents were slaughtered. The screams of victims could be heard miles away and all the while, the combatants grew more savage and hostile. Many were driven by lust and many more lost their moral reasoning and behaved like vicious beasts, slaughtering any on sight.

What seemed like continuous pandemonium ended abruptly when one day, a God decided to interfere. Goddess Heiwa, as she was referred to by the mortals, could no longer turn a blind eye to the agony inflicted by the interminable war. With her divined strength, she created four artifacts, the kokuhō, to restore some balance to the chaotic world. She carefully split the continent into four just before her departure and elected four rulers who would suitably govern a particular region. The kokuhō became the sign of competence and leadership. Alas, Goddess Heiwa's desire peace didn't preserve peace. Her selfless act only managed to delay the inevitable bedlam…

Time passed and with the powers of the kokuhō, the lands reformed and flourished with new life. But not everything was good as the four rulers became mistrustful and renounced their acquaintanceships. Instead they dedicated their existence to the administration of their lands. Their hard work was rewarded with a peaceful era and the future became seemingly promising. Just before death claimed them, the four rulers each made sure the kokuhō and the throne were passed down to their successors.

The years following did much to ameliorate the aftereffects of the war. However, that all ended when one ruler accidentally triggered the destructive powers within the kokuhō and almost destroyed the entire continent. Since then, it was believed that only the chosen one could harass the power of the sacred artifacts and would one day unite the four pieces and the land under his name.

In order to become the chosen one, Sesshomaru needed to unravel the mystery that eluded all previous rulers since the beginning of time. So far, he had a deep understanding of the history of the kokuhō, of how a goddess had given them to the first generation of rulers as tools to make the earth flourish with new life. They were then passed on, and with each successor, the kokuhō grew stronger as parts of the former rulers' souls accumulated inside. Sesshomaru understood this much, but what he sought for was the interpretation behind the prophecy. He figure out most of it; the miko, with her pure soul, was the _Holy entity_. She would be the integral in unleashing the kokuhō's powers. However, what the daiyoukai fail to fathom was his significance. What role would he play? How would he obtain this ancient power? The increasing hoard of unanswered questions was infuriating him to no ends. If he had less self-control, he would've vented his frustration on the furniture.

"Were you there when the miko beat Waramaru-san?"

"Yeah, I saw the whole thing."

Someone's chit-chatting brought Sesshomaru's thoughts back to the present. Seated cross-legged on a silver zabuton behind his study desk and with a scroll in his hands, the daiyoukai's keen ears picked up on the two servants' conversation as they passed through his closed shōji door. It had been a week since the commotion on the archery fields and he could still hear some of the lower-classed servants talking about it.

"How did you think of it?" asked one.

"Mind-boggling. How could someone hit that many targets with bounded hands? It's unthinkable! I would've missed," answered the other one.

His companion snorted in derision and said, "Well I doubt you would've been able to draw that bow. Waramaru-sama's bow is the largest in the west."

"Yeah, I know." The second youkai's tone suddenly changed, from admiration to fear. "I also saw the miko practicing on the archery fields today and guess what I saw," he whimpered while stopping in front of a shōji. While gossiping, he was unaware that he had stopped directly in front of his lord's chamber. The other youkai, caught up in his curiosity, stopped as well and lifted an eyebrow.

"What? Split it out already."

"…Well, I-I saw the arrows glowing with purple light. I could feel the energy coming off them. I think she has got her spiritual powers back," the second youkai gulped. "What if she aims those arrows at us? We'll all be dead for sure!"

"Enough nonsense, Sesshomaru-dono has got it covered. He'll protect us. If the miko does try anything stupid, she'll be the one who is dead. Come on, we can't afford to dawdle," the servant beckoned his frightened mate to follow him and the two continued walking down the hallway, oblivious that their lord had heard every word.

Sesshomaru wasn't interested in what the servant thought of the miko. What troubled him was the fact that the miko had regained her powers.

"…_Well, I-I saw the arrows glowing with purple light. I could feel the energy coming off them. I think she has got her spiritual powers back."_ Sesshomaru frowned in disapproval at what the youkai said. The miko shouldn't have been able to summon her powers properly with the Beads of Subjugation on, let alone be firing Sacred Arrows.

'_The rosary is functioning as it should,'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. _'My only assumption is that the miko is far stronger than what I predicted and is therefore able to bypass the rosary's magic.'_

Sesshomaru stood up instantly and placed the scroll back onto the shelves behind him in a rapid movement. _'I shall have to see it for myself,' _he mused as he headed towards the shōji. With one hand sliding it open, he cocked his head at an angle and took in his study room. As a habit from when he was still a pup, he checked to make sure that everything was still in order. The scrolls were neatly placed on shelves, the desk was spotless, and the tatami flooring wasn't spotted with a single drop of ink. Contented with his scrutiny, the proud and mighty daiyoukai then ventured out into the bright morning sunlight.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

On the unoccupied archery fields in the Lower Quarter, a form clad in white and red stood in line from the targets several feet away. With her bowstring pulled back, the archer's pair of mahogany eyes stared straight ahead unblinkingly.

The figure was undoubtedly Kikyo, with her obsidian hair tied back into a single low ponytail. Her two strands of looped hair rested beside her breasts, defying the breeze's teasing caress. Standing straight with feet slightly apart, she summoned her newly recovered aura, infusing the arrow in a blue light.

As she welcomed the customary feeling of her powers surging through her, she took a moment to recall the events that occurred a day after the chōsen. Having taken a sudden liking in her mannerism, Kotori requested her friendship. Unused to displaying or receiving affection, Kikyo remained stoic as the demoness half-pulled her into her room. Surveying the chamber, Kikyo had mentally commented on the shortage of furniture while Kotori disappeared into the wardrobe for a few minutes before pulling out a couple sets of clothing.

"_Your clothing are tore Kikyo-sama. Here, I'll lend you some of mine. Select one and it shall be yours."_

Kikyo bluntly declined the offer, adamant that she would not don in an outfit that was not hers. It had taken a while for the equally stubborn Kotori to back down but finally the demoness reluctantly agreed to mend the tattered top. But it was easier said than done. Due to the iron chains binding her waists, Kikyo was exasperated when she found out that it was impossible to change out of her hitoe and her kosode. Since the cuffs were ordered by Sesshomaru not to be removed, they had to settle with a maid sewing the fabric together while they were still attached to the miko. The process was long and uncomfortable, for both the youkai and the human. The former was frightened by the latter's glares caused by the extensive physical contact.

Kikyo's reflection ended when she gritted her teeth at the unexpected pain flaring in her throat that travelled down her spine. The Beads of Subjugation were once again limiting her energy's release. Whenever she tried spreading her aura, she was constantly stopped by a searing pain. It was as though someone had lit a torch that scorched her insides, and the pain would only go away after she pulled back her powers.

The muscles on her arms were straining to keep the arrow drawn. Unable to keep the bow stretched any longer, she released the projectile. It left the string with a hum and glided towards the center mark. She took one look at the circular board and let out a soft sigh.

Kotori's brows narrowed at Kikyo's reaction after the miko had hit the intended target. Hearing the miko's sigh, the demoness' long ears jerked up and she lifted her head from her katana just in time to see the miko give the bow in her hand a censorious look. Puzzled, Kotori placed her blade, which she had been sharpening for a while, back into its bronze scabbard and stood up from her sitting position under the shade of a large tree.

"Something the matter?" she asked as she advanced towards the troubled miko. During the past few days of knowing Kikyo, Kotori had grown fond of her company. In the past, she might have thought that being friends with a human, especially a miko was ridiculous. But now, Kotori wouldn't think twice if the miko asked for her friendship. Although she had already been rejected once, Kotori knew that it would not be long until Kikyo accepted her… hopefully.

"No, nothing is wide of the mark." Kikyo attempted humor for once. The concern was so evident on Kotori's face that she thought it was winsome the way that her ears slumped downward. To relieve her of the unnecessary worry, Kikyo had decided to make a joke, despite how boring it sounded.

"Wide of the mark? What do you mean wide of the mark?" exclaimed Kotori as she scanned the target up and down. Being the no-nonsense youkai she was, she completely misunderstood. "Kikyo-sama, your aim was perfect!"

"No, I'm afraid you have misinterpreted my implication. What I meant was that there is nothing to be concerned about," Kikyo replied with a small chuckle. Kotori was sometimes too serious and straightforward; she didn't understand her play with words.

Unbeknownst to Kikyo, Kotori was amazed by her mirth. This was the first time she saw the miko laugh. There were occasional smiles but never had there been a moment when the miko expressed her happiness through laughter. The sound was soft and yet captivatingly soothing, enough to brighten anyone's day. _'No wonder the humans all adore her and look up to her,' _Kotori thought, joining in with the miko's merriment with a chuckle.

'_It's him.'_ Kikyo's features suddenly hardened and her body tensed abruptly. Before Kotori could even react, she had already nicked an arrow and released it. As one as skilled as Kikyo was with the weapon, her aim was true and precise as it sailed in an arc towards Sesshomaru.

The daiyoukai was aware of the projectile long before it even reached him. Although too quiet for the human's ears to perceive, his youkai senses warned him of the impending attack. Stretching one arm outward to protect his chest, his index and middle finger joined together timely and caught the shaft, stopping it in mid flight. He was quite aware that this was an experimental shot, as no spiritual powers were present.

"Do you honestly believe that your arrows can harm me?" Sesshomaru questioned as he drew near the two females. The mockery in his voice was evident; it was like he was daring Kikyo to verify his point. His golden orbs seared into Kikyo's brown ones and the two held it there for a few minutes before the demon lord turned to his servant.

With just a fleeting glance from him, Kotori backed away and left the archery fields. She gave Kikyo a supportive look as she passed her.

"I'll see you soon," she said.

Now, undisturbed by anyone else, Sesshomaru focused on the miko once more. The two silently inspected the other's cold features. They mirrored the other's expression perfectly that it felt as though they were looking at a facial replica of themselves. The two stood immovable, emanating a sense of regal and pride. In that instant the wind kicked up in a way that attested their standpoints, causing both silver and black locks to dance, with the former having more freedom then the latter.

"What is it that you want Sesshomaru?" Channeling her spiritual energy and ignoring the throbbing pain, Kikyo decided to break the silence. Although mentally unprepared for his arrival, she primed herself for the inevitable clash. Having regained her powers, she felt less vulnerable but was not keen on battling the daiyoukai until she developed a proper plan.

Sesshomaru didn't reply. Instead he released his demonic energy, slamming them hard into the miko. He smirked inwardly when he heard her surprised gasp, but then lowered both eyebrows when he felt her flaring aura trying to match his own youki. _'Not appalling,'_ he thought, taking the rosary into consideration.

As a human, Kikyo's stamina couldn't outlast Sesshomaru's. Instincts overtook her and she rapidly loaded her bow, pointing the shaft at the tall figure standing passively before her. Her brows immediately puckered at Sesshomaru's pompous look.

'_You had it coming.'_ She bit her lip and fired. The arrow sailed swiftly through the air aiming straight for his heart. Unperturbed by the glowing projectile, Sesshomaru calmly drew out Sounga and swung it down. Red and white light clashed as the Hell Fang cancelled out the spiritual powers residing within the arrow. Applying more force, he then proceeded to snap the shaft into two.

Kikyo's astonishment was written all on her face as she watched the broken arrow fall to the ground. _'He repelled my hama no ya as if it was a toothpick!' _she reflected in anger. Recovering her emotionless mask once again, she gave a defiant stare at Sesshomaru while compelling her body to charge more spiritual energy. Almost straight away, the gnawing pain returned and she instinctively winced. Forcing herself to endure it, she concentrated and discharged her energy as the rosary around her neck glowed red.

Sesshomaru could felt his youki being push back by the power of purity as it increased abruptly to become strong enough to equal his own. Despite the pain, the miko's pride was obdurate as she continued to resist the rosary's powers. Such stubbornness! There was a high chance that her body couldn't withstand the damage, but she was still trying to bypass her margins. Letting out a deep rumble from his throat, Sesshomaru summoned more of his demonic energy and promptly detonated his powers. _'Pathetic fool, always trying to surpass your limits... You are just like her…' _

Startled by Sesshomaru's sudden display of strength, Kikyo was knocked off her feet. With a gasp, she shut her eyes and braced for the impact with the ground. It never came; instead, something soft stopped her fall. Slowly and cautiously, she opened her eyes and saw that Sesshomaru had wrapped his mokomoko around her waist, effectively catching her descend. Before she had time to react, the white attachment reined her into his chest. Her eyes widened in surprise as he encircled his arms around her. She squirmed and struggled against his hold, feeling uncomfortable to be touched by an enemy.

"Hold still," Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. Kikyo's body shivered instinctively, feeling quite certain that the chilliness of his voice could ward off almost anything. She noticed the rosary glistening momentarily and suddenly, she was paralyzed, unable to move a single muscle. Against her mind's protest, her body remained unresponsive, severed from the control centre.

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed slightly when he felt uneasiness rush out from her like a waterfall. The miko was certainly not used to such treatment, for her heart was thumping erratically. Somehow, the thought that Kikyo was uncomfortable with his touch irked him and he hissed, "Settle down…"

Kikyo had no idea what was going on inside Sesshomaru's head, but she figured that whatever it was, she didn't want to be a part of it. She considered dropping her bow and reaching for Tadahiro's tantō. She would've done just that, if only her body was under her control. However, as much as she willed it to be false, the demon lord holding onto her could freely manipulate her body. The realization brought a twinge of panic. Sesshomaru could do whatever he desired and she would be powerless to stop him. Although she doubted that he would have any interest in a human woman like her, she still had no definite answer to her inner question. _'Why is he embracing me like this? What is he scheming?'_

Time passed leisurely and the two remained in motionless. But just when Kikyo thought that her legs were going numb from the lack of movement, Sesshomaru released his grip, causing her to crash unceremoniously onto the ground. His barely decipherable smirk didn't escape her notice as she climbed back onto her feet slowly, feeling lightheaded from the close contact with the floor.

"Miko, are you satisfied now?" Sesshomaru asked monotonously. "The demonstration should prove how low you stand against me. Know your place, little miko."

"For someone who is dependent on some magical artifact to restrain his opponents, you certainly do talk egotistically. Had this been a fair battle, I would've exorcized you," Kikyo countered, her hand moving up to cover half of her face. With her head throbbing from a headache that was the direct result from being suppressed and then dropped, she did her best to glare at Sesshomaru unflinchingly over her fingers.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed severely. In secret, he admired her display of courage and act of defiance. Nonetheless, just like any other insubordinate attitudes from his subjects—namely Gorou—the miko must also be taught a lesson and put in place. Settling with that notion, he roughly reached forth and encircled his fingers around Kikyo's gullet.

"Your insolence is wearing me out, miko. This shall be your final warning. Say a word out of your place once more and you shall suffer gravely," he threatened, putting pressure on his grip.

Kikyo was only half-listening to his warning. Her entire body was being ripped apart as Sesshomaru's youki streamed into her systems and was trying to engulf her own powers. It took every ounce of her willpower not to cry out and give Sesshomaru the satisfaction. Letting her bow clatter onto the ground, she grabbed his hand as she desperately tried to free herself. Additionally, she found her vision darkening. She was losing both power and air. Fighting for the lost oxygen, her eyes met Sesshomaru's briefly before they lowered, indicating her defeat.

Understanding the gesture, Sesshomaru released her and walked past her without a second glance. However, there was no denying that he had inwardly smirked, slightly thrilled to see the obstinate miko surrender to her knees. _'It was a fitting example,'_ he thought. After all, every being should succumb to his almighty power that knew no bounds.

As Sesshomaru continued his stride towards the garden, his thoughts, strangely enough, remained centered around the miko. The conclusion was immediately reached that Kikyo's powers, as strong as they were, were nothing that he couldn't handle. One would think that such evaluation would've appeased him and that he would redirect his thoughts to other pressing matters. However, try as he might, the daiyoukai couldn't divert his thoughts away from the miko.

'_There is an apparent similarity… Can it be that she is…?' _Recalling the miko's stubborn attitude, his eyes shifted up to behold the sky as the white outline of a captivating figure took form in his mind. After putting the miko side by side with an enigmatic entity from his past, he was beginning to discern the connection between the two. Nevertheless, his rationale overwrote any sentimental feelings and he finally dismissed the possibility with a shake of his head. _'No, it's beyond impossible to think that the miko is her…'_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Hibiki stifled a groan when he heard the cracking of his bones. Rolling his right shoulder blade backwards, he eased his protesting muscles from the strained position. He was tempted to give his body another stretch but thought better of it. At his age, it was best not to pull his joints excessively, lest he wanted to damage them.

"I recall that this used to be undemanding... I must be getting too old," he muttered to no one in particular. Taking his mind back, he wistfully reflected how his younger self was able to easily surpass his current limits.

Age was a factor that Hibiki, despite his resilience, could never hope to conquer. With time, his bones grew weary and his powers drastically declined. His senses were no longer as sharp as eons ago, but even so, he could still make out faint shuffling noises around the corner. Out of curiosity, he left the shelter of his arbor and investigated the source. Not far from where he previously was, he saw the culprit standing behind a tree trunk that obscured his face. Staying out of sight himself, Hibiki took a clandestine sniff and recognized the scent as Gorou's._ 'This area is restricted to the heads of the Inu clan... What's he doing here?' _

The advisor seemed to be oblivious to Hibiki's arrival as his concentration was on a pigeon perched on his outstretched arm. A wide grin tugged his lips as he untied the strip of paper attached to the bird's neck with one hand. Unrolling the scroll, his squinted eyes read the writing inscribed in black.

_Proceed with the next step, Gorou. We are staking everything on you._

Gorou could feel his heart swell in delight. After what seemed like eternality, he could finally wreak vengeance.

"Just you wait Sesshomaru; I'll get even with you yet."Cracking up in a sinister laughter that scared off the pigeon, the old youkai summoned his powers and burnt the paper in his hand. With the last piece of evidence to his schemes smoldered in the fire, he dumped it onto the grass before leaving.

Immediately after Gorou's exit, Hibiki drew near the charred paper. He didn't bother picking it up, knowing that it would be illegible at this state. Evenly, he placed his foot on it, stamping out the last traces of the flames. In spite of everything, only one thought entertained his mind as he brooded over what he had just witnessed and heard. _'Gorou-san, it looks as if you have yet to know your limits. Just as rules aren't meant to be breached, the Lord of the West isn't someone who you should challenge. Hmph, facing him may be the last mistake you'll ever make…'_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

* * *

**Author's Notes:**** Chapter 8 is now officially done and chapter 9 should be on its way sometime this year… Unfortunately, I can't guarantee the exact date, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Regardless, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review or feedback on your thoughts.**

**Preview: Mutual Friendship – Next time, Inuyasha finds out more about Kikyo and the eternal secret she carries with her.**

"**But I promise I'll keep this a secret. It'll be just you and me, no one else. It's a promise… a promise from a friend!"**

"…**A friend?"**


End file.
